From Land to Foam
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Veteran marine biologist, Kotetsu Kaburagi, thought he had nothing left to live for, but a chance encounter on what he thought was his "last" day proved him wrong. But what is the real story behind his eccentric saviour?
1. Prologue

**Title:** From Land to Foam – prologue  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).  
**Genre:** AU

* * *

_"Kotetsu." _

_Kotetsu turned, lifting a hand to shield his eyes against the sun. His wife's smile was just as bright as she tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. _

_"Kotetsu. You'll make him sad if you do that." Tomoe's smile grew wider—brighter—at Kotetsu's obvious confusion. "Breathe," his wife whispered._

Kotetsu inhaled deeply and his mouth widened as he silently screamed. There was a burning in his chest, along with the feeling of choking. '_I'm drowning..._!' he reminded himself, remembering that he'd walked into the surf with no intention of walking out.

Kotetsu flailed, arms slicing through the water as he fought to reach the surface. He was caught in a particularly strong undercurrent; the waves had dragged him far while he reminisced on what he'd lost. Kotetsu gulped for one final breath, feeling the water invade his lungs. He stopped fighting then, and closed his eyes with a wistful smile. '_This is... what I wanted_.' Resigning himself to his fate, the man sank into the welcoming darkness of the ocean floor.

**X  
**

"...an!"

Kotetsu cringed inwardly.

"Old man!"

_Me? I'm not old._

"Wake up, old man... please!"

Kotetsu distantly felt firm hands pushing at his chest, and lips on his. He wondered why, but then felt the bubbling in his lungs. He started awake with a cough, curling onto his side as he choked up the excess water that barred him from breathing properly.

"Thank God..." a relieved, almost tearful voice sighed.

Kotetsu moaned in disagreement. There should be nobody to thank for the pain he was experiencing. He buried his face in what he believed was sand. Having rolled around in it often during his lifetime, he knew the grainy, course feeling quite well. The hands gently touching him, however, were not familiar in any way. With another groan, Kotetsu attempted to open his eyes. It was a difficult feat, but he managed. He regretted it when the afternoon sun almost blinded him, but fought against it to see. There was a burst of spun gold, then worried emerald green eyes. "I don't know you..." Kotetsu whined, laying his head back down in the sand. "Leave me—"

"No."

Kotetsu whimpered pitifully. "What if I say 'please', like you did?"

His blond rescuer scowled—Kotetsu didn't see it—and placed a hand to his shoulder, shaking him a bit more. "Old man—"

"One," Kotetsu cut in, sitting up and ignoring the sharp pain in his head. "I'm not—naked like you are?" More aware of his surroundings, he gave the young man a once-over before letting his eyes rest on the frowning face. "Why are you naked...?"

"Barnaby," the stranger supplied, his expression serious. As Kotetsu noticed, he was naked, and very nonchalant about the fact. He was kneeling on the sand, hands resting casually atop his thighs.

"Did you... lose your clothes rescuing me?" Kotetsu questioned, trying to keep his eyes locked with the green ones across from him, instead of wandering lower on the toned body.

Barnaby cocked his head to the right. "Would you feel better if I agreed that's what happened?"

"No," Kotetsu choked out, hanging his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and twisted away, awkwardly clamoring to his feet. "I thank you, for rescuing me—"

"Will you attempt to do it again?"

Kotetsu stiffened, his features shadowed as he stared at the sand beneath his feet. Forcing himself to smile, he faced at the stranger that was now standing behind him. "Find my hat for me," he combed his fingers through his damp hair, "and I won't."

The bright green eyes narrowed. "I will do that, and when I find it, I'll return it to you."

Kotetsu chuckled softly. "I'll know if it's mine, so don't buy a cheap knockoff or anything."

Barnaby smiled and Kotetsu found that it was an amazing look for the young man. "I won't bring a knockoff."

Humming, Kotetsu turned away, waving over his shoulder as he slowly made his way back up the beach to where he hoped his car was still parked. The authorities in this area were very strict, and very tired of seeing his work badge as an excuse for parking any and everywhere. As for work... he would be able to worm his way through an explanation—"We're marine biologists! We have to become one with the sea!"—but his childhood friend would see through such a flimsy excuse.

Kotetsu dug around in the cluttered backseat of his SUV, searching for a towel. Finding one, he roughly dried his hair. He thought he'd had everything under control, but starting a new project reminded him of his deceased wife and the emotional feedback had been strong, almost deafening. One harmless drink turned into two, and then Kotetsu was driving to the beach with a bottle of rum beside him in the passenger's seat.

The towel settled around his shoulders and Kotetsu exhaled deeply. "Pull yourself together, Kaburagi..." He shook his head and walked around his car to the driver's side and climbed in. Kotetsu took a few minutes to pull himself together before beginning the hour drive that would take him back to his "office".

* * *

Kotetsu didn't get any time to himself until almost two weeks later, and with each passing hour, he thought less and less of the naked blond at the beach. Ivan Karelin and Karina Lyle kept him aware for the first few days, both high school interns questioning the disappearance of his usual headgear. Research then piled up and all thoughts of his mysterious savior were pushed aside. Antonio was the reason why he was now driving back to the beach with another excuse of "more research!".

**-x-**

_"Are you going to talk to her?" _

_Kotetsu kept his eye pressed against the viewing scope of the microscope, no longer staring at the sample on the petri dish below. _

_"Kotetsu. You can't keep running away." _

_"I'm no good to her." _

_"She needs her father!" Antonio argued, slamming a hand down on the desk, empty glass flasks rattling dangerously. Kotetsu lifted his head to glare at the burly man. Antonio glared back. "You're my friend—" _

_"And should be able to realize when a subject needs to be dropped," Kotetsu sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Antonio left without another word, but Kotetsu could feel him being judgmental on the other side of the hall._

**-x-**

Kotetsu stared out at the waves that gently crashed into the surf and lapped over his bare feet. "Maybe I dreamt him up," he sighed, kicking up the water.

"Are you referring to me, old man?"

Kotetsu glanced over his shoulder and almost fell over in the salty surf. "Oi! You're gonna get yourself arrested if you keep walking around naked!"

Barnaby cocked his head questioningly—a habit? Kotetsu wondered. "This is the skin I was born in, and it's quite comfortable." He smiled brightly and Kotetsu focused on that rather than the chiseled abs of the well-endowed young man. "I found your hat."

Kotetsu's eyebrows rose, a grin tugging at his lips, not quite ready to grow. "Did you? Really?"

Barnaby removed his hands, which he'd been hiding behind his back, and extended them outward. In his upward-facing palms was the white and black beret he'd worn almost every day since marrying Tomoe Amamiya—Tomoe _Kaburagi_ after they were officially pronounced man and wife. He showed the blond a skeptical look, reaching out to pick up the headgear. Turning it over, Kotetsu searched the inside lining. His heart seized, skipping a beat as he found the phrase his wife had stitched there. _You'll always be my wild tiger_. He stared at the other man, mouth opening and closing, but no words tumbled forth. "How...?" he finally squeaked.

Barnaby smirked. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

Kotetsu laughed, nodding. "For now, I'm going to ignore the fact that you're obviously a crazy, naked stalker and just go ahead and thank you." He moved forward, his steps slow and careful until he was free of the ocean water, and stopped in front of the blond. With another laugh, he slipped an arm around the bare shoulders. "Thank you, Barnaby."

"Don't forget your end of the deal," Barnaby reminded him in a stern voice.

Kotetsu laughed, "Let's make a new one. Whenever I have time, I'll visit the beach and hope you're here to sit with me—keep me company. Maybe I'll be able to understand why you walk around naked."

Barnaby lifted his hands, tentatively returning Kotetsu's embrace. "Maybe."

"Oi," Kotetsu laughed, gently shoving the blond. With a grin, he pulled on his hat, which was surprisingly dry, and posed. "Cool, aren't I?"

Barnaby arched a skeptical eyebrow and shook his head.

"Coming from the nudist on a public beach. Police!" Kotetsu ducked away from the swat with a laugh, splashing back into the waves. Barnaby admired the moment—water droplets sparkled like diamonds, making it even better—before giving chase.

**X**

When Kotetsu returned to the office that evening, everybody noticed the change in his behavior, but only one was man enough to point it out. "I'm afraid to ask what happened..." Antonio muttered, standing in the doorway of Kotetsu's workroom.

Kotetsu grinned at his friend, pulling on his white lab coat. "Then don't? We're here to do a job... and play with the dolphins," he added with a giggle.

"Correction—we're studying them and nursing them back to health."

"Same difference," Kotetsu scoffed, pushing aside papers on his cluttered desk. His face lit up as he found what he sought: a black elastic hairband. Pulling back his hair, he wrapped the band around the short tuft, creating a small ponytail. He looked around, eyes widening questioningly at the man still darkening his doorway. "Well, c'mon! The dolphins are waiting!"

"When is it that you're scheduled to work the shark tank?" Antonio sighed, uncrossing his arms as Kotetsu walked his way.

"Never!" the smaller brunet crowed, dancing by his friend.

Antonio shook his head, but smiled at Kotetsu's back. _Something_ happened while Kotetsu was out that brought his friend genuine happiness. He would have liked to know what, but the subject matter was delicate and he wouldn't push.

Kotetsu had left his hat outside in the car. It sat primly in the passenger's seat. He would never again wear it to work; only to the beach.

* * *

**A/N:** Completely different angle! Haha...ha... this what not what I was working on next. I need to stay away from the TnB anon kink prompts. Gonna have to do a fair amount of research on Kotetsu's spur-of-the-moment job that I gave him, but... maybe it'll be worth it? *nervous smile* Don't... expect monthly updates. If I'm lucky, I'll have another chapter of this done before May *ffffs*

(I also need to continue my Bleach fic before they flog me...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter one  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Kotetsu would never say he hated his job—never. Any other time there was traveling scheduled in order to obtain fresh samples, he was usually the first to start packing. Now, however, it felt like something was holding him back.

Karina removed her school blazer, folding it over her arm, and stared questioningly at the quiet brunet perched almost precariously on a stool in the middle of the main lab. "Mr. Kotetsu?" she tried, not wanting to startle him and he toppled off. There was no response. Karina took a few tentative steps forward, tucking her hair back as she ducked her head so she could be at eye level with the man. "Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu started as he returned to reality, reaching out for something to stabilize himself as the stool rocked. Unfortunately, there was nothing, and Karina was too far away to reach him fast enough. The biologist never hit the floor, though. Karina lowered her hands from her face, peeking through one eye.

Kotetsu was glancing over his shoulder and grinning. "Thank you so much, Ivan! But you should stop playing the quiet ninja."

Karina exhaled deeply and her heart fell out of her throat to return to its rightful place in her chest. "Ivan," she called out, moving sideways to glare at the other intern. "Don't follow me here—___walk_ with me." The timid blond blushed, his trembling fingers still curled into Kotetsu's white lab coat.

Kotetsu climbed down from the stool, his grin widening as he realized the teen would continue clinging to him. His thoughts threatened to betray him, but he forced himself to stay within the confines of the lab. "Did you both get permission from the school and your parents?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Karina. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy still clinging to him. "Did you get permission from your overly-protective boyfriend?"

Ivan finally released Kotetsu's jacket in order to cover his face with both hands. The tips of his ears were a bright red, speaking volumes, but he nodded slowly, answering 'yes' to all questions.

"Great!" Kotetsu shrugged his jacket back into a more comfortable position and clapped. "Let's start packing the necessary items we need for our field trip!" He lifted a fisted hand and marched forward. Karina nudged Ivan into moving and they followed.

******X X X**

Antonio titled himself supervisor of their impromptu trip even though there were supposedly two adults present. For the time being, Kotetsu was asleep, both teens curled against his side, so he was harmless. Once they arrived at their final destination, however... Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose, his head bowed. Kotetsu was climbing back onto the boat for the third time now, leaping into the water once he ran to the edge for a ___fourth_ time.

"You're disturbing the ecosystem more than studying it," Antonio groaned. He looked up just in time to see Ivan dive off the edge of the boat. "And you're setting a bad example!"

Kotetsu's head popped up at the back of the yacht they were working from, his dark, wet hair partially obscuring his face. He grinned at his friend. "We're just getting a feel for the environment, since we're the ones doing the sample collecting." Ivan popped up beside them—Antonio was curious as to how they both managed to share the one narrow ladder—and nodded in agreement, completely hidden behind his sodden hair. Kotetsu's grin widened. "See?"

"Get in your wetsuit," Antonio sighed.

"Fine, fine," Kotetsu grumbled, climbing up into the boat before the teen. His smile returned as he spotted Karina holding up said wetsuit. "Aren't you the helpful li'l darling?" Kotetsu chuckled as he stepped into the neoprene outfit.

Karina smiled, holding out the sleeve so he could slip his arm into it. "Aren't I always?"

"You really are!"

"...what about me, Mr. Kotetsu?" Ivan questioned, loud enough to be heard by the man on the other side of the boat. Antonio smiled to himself as he zipped the blond into his suit.

"You're just as helpful, Ivan!" Kotetsu declared, stretching to become better adjusted to the skintight suit. "If you weren't here, I'd have nobody to help me collect samples." Kotetsu's voice took on a mocking tone, "Because the big bad Bull doesn't want to get his fur wet." He stuck out his tongue at his friend before turning to smile widely at Karina and thank her for her help.

Antonio looked down to find Ivan staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes and a smile. "Shuddap..." he muttered, tousling the damp pale locks. Ivan laughed softly, pulling up the zipper to his wetsuit.

Kotetsu slipped into "serious" mode once they were all dressed, huddling with everyone to double-check the equipment. Once they deemed everything worthy of use, Kotetsu pulled on his tank, tightening the straps of the harness accordingly. He checked one last time and grinned at the trio staring at him. "Ready!"

Ivan smiled shyly and waddled to the platform edge that hung out over the water. He waited there for Kotetsu, wanting the more experienced to go first. Kotetsu grinned then slipped in his mouthpiece. He pulled on his goggles next and then took a seat. With a quick wave, Kotetsu leaned backwards and let the water embrace him. This way was different from the random diving he'd done earlier. His fin-covered feet moved back and forth, helping to keep him afloat as he waited for Ivan to join him. The teen entered just as quietly and the duo disappeared beneath the surface of the green-pigmented water.

Karina sighed softly, leaning over the side. She had no qualms about joining Kotetsu in shallower water—any form of water, really—but Ivan had more diving experience than she did; the proof of this came in the form of his certification, something she was working on obtaining for herself.

"Let's prepare the lab for their return," Antonio stated, his rumbling voice pulling her back to reality. With one final glance over the side of the boat, Karina followed him below deck. She smiled, stopping to wave to her fellow intern and Kotetsu as they swam by the boat's glass bottom.

"Always playing," Antonio sighed.

Karina rolled her eyes at his broad back. "You should learn to loosen up a little. Maybe you'll enjoy your work like Mr. Kotetsu."

"I ___do_ enjoy my work," he argued, watching as Kotetsu's legs kicked out of view. '___I just think he's using it as an excuse to escape from life_.'

Karina hummed and reached up, working her hair into a neat, fashionable style to keep it out of the way.

**X**

Kotetsu floated upside-down after snapping a shot of a banded sea krait swimming away from the large reef just below him, searching for Ivan. He smiled around his regulator after catching sight of the boy caught up in a school of fish. They appeared to be dancing around him, and he also looked to be doing the same in the eye of the tornado "school". Kotetsu couldn't help but take a few shots of the moment. Eventually, they swam away, allowing the boy to join him. Ivan waved his arms as excitedly as the water's pressure would allow him to and Kotetsu patted his head in understanding.

Kotetsu indicated that they need to get a little lower still in order to find what they searched for. Ivan nodded, sticking close as they swam for a trench a few yards away. He pulled ahead of the biologist after just a few feet, though. Kotetsu rolled his eyes before kicking his legs to catch up. He was momentarily distracted after catching sight of something at the base of the crowded coral reef. His eyes widened behind his mask and a stream of bubbles escaped as he exclaimed around his mouthpiece of his regulator. '___A crown-of-thorns starfish_!' It wasn't on their list of samples to collect, but when would there be another opportunity?

Kotetsu twisted away from the reef, kicking his feet in order to propel himself after Ivan, whose fins were just disappearing into the darkness below. What he didn't account for was the air hose of his cylinder catching on a piece of pillar coral. He realized too late, however, and the line snapped away from the tank. Trying not to panic, he breathed out and took in the last bit of remaining air from his regulator, hoping he'd be able to reach the surface. Each suit came equipped with a panic button, one which Kotetsu repeatedly jabbed at as he aimed for the shadow of their boat. As he wasn't certain how far down Ivan made it, he didn't want to risk anything waiting to share air.

Kotetsu grimaced behind his mask, faltering as the burning in his lungs began. He glanced towards the suface and begrudgingly realized the bottom of the boat didn't appear to be getting closer. '___Maybe it's because I'm sinking_...' Kotetsu's regulator mouthpiece slipped out, a few bubbles escaping him, and he quickly realized the reason behind the feeling that something had been missing this morning as his vision dimmed. '___Barnaby_...'

******X**

The young man pinched Kotetsu's nose shut with one hand, using the other to tilt his head at the proper angle. Leaning down, he slotted their mouths together and breathed in. No reaction. He released Kotetsu's head, placing both hands, one atop the other, to his chest. He began pumping, ignoring the tears that burned the back of his eyes. '___Wake up, old man_...!' Ceasing his rhythmic pumping, he returned to breathing into Kotetsu's mouth.

After a fourth attempt, Kotetsu sputtered, coughing up the water. He immediately attempted to open his eyes, squinting against the afternoon, and smiled weakly. "Is this my blond, stalker hero?"

Barnaby laughed, the sound strained as he held back the raw emotions he was feeling. "Is that what I am?"

"Considering... how far away from Sternbild we are, yes... you're my stalker... But I'm really glad. And, just so you know, I didn't do it on purpose this time."

Glancing to the left where the ruined scuba gear lay, the young man nodded. "I believe you."

Kotetsu reached out, firmly gripping the hand that took his, using the extra leverage to sit up. He ignored the obvious question of 'why are you naked—again' and settled for, "Where're the others? The boat?"

"Still out there," Barnaby replied, refusing to let go when the older man started flailing.

"No! I have to let them know I'm alive! I'm surprised they haven't called the coast guard yet!" Kotetsu gave the blond a once-over. "I want to ask if you have a cell phone, but..."

The trademark head tilt was accompanied by a questioning stare.

Kotetsu pried his hand from Barnaby's, eyes wide in horror as he stumbled to his feet. "Are you an alien?" he whispered, backing away. As Barnaby continued to stare at him, Kotetsu noticed small telltale signs that his strange savior was hiding something. "Barnaby..." Kotetsu breathed out through his nose. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

Barnaby shook his head 'no'. Kotetsu nodded and smiled at the blond. "So, then I'll see you back in Sternbild?"

Barnaby removed his chin from where it had been tucked against his chest and smiled shyly up at the brunet. "Do you promise not to drown while doing your job?"

Kotetsu scrunched his nose up, shaking his head. "We swim with sharks on occasion, so that's a promise I can't keep. I'll tell you this, though—" He grinned. "We'll be out of town for a few months, studying harbor seals up north—in their natural habitat!"

Barnaby's eyes widened and he shot to his feet. Kotetsu's eyes betrayed him, and he glanced below the safety of the blond's waistline, but quickly returned to the troubled expression being directed at him. "Please don't do anything too rash, old man. I won't be able to rescue you up there."

Kotetsu nodded, very serious with his response, "I'll try." This was his first time seeing his rescuer looking so distraught; he saw next to nothing while unconscious.

"Don't get too friendly with strangers," Barnaby told him with a disapproving frown.

Kotetsu blinked a few times, his face a blank canvas, before tilting his head back and laughing. Catching his breath, he gasped out, "You're...! I don't know how to respond to that, Mr. Nudist Alien."

Barnaby scowled. "I already told you—"

Kotetsu waved the hand not wiping tears from his eye. "Yes, yes. You're comfortable in your skin. I'm leaving. Gotta call Antonio before they set up a candlelight vigil at sea for me." With a wide smile, he waved to the young man before starting up the sandy shore in hopes of finding a security station.

At the end of his call—mostly screeching and yelling and sobbing on everyone else's part—Kotetsu asked if there was anyone that could give him a ride back to the dock. A blond man accepted the offer and Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder if he attracted a certain kind; the number of fair-haired individuals around him kept increasing. He introduced himself as Keith Goodman with a firm handshake and a smile that rivaled Kotetsu's on his best day, and a four-legged companion that attempted to bowl Kotetsu over. The brunet laughed, thankful for his wetsuit. He couldn't feel the retriever's paws through the material as the dog sought affectionate kisses.

"John," Keith admonished, curling both hands around the red collar.

"You can't leave 'im behind," someone laughed.

"More like: he won't let you leave him behind!" another quipped.

Keith smiled sheepishly up at Kotetsu after wrestling the large dog away. "Sorry. I've had him since both of us were pups."

"They're ___still_ pups!"

A light coloring of pink settled across the bridge of the blond's nose as he dragged John outside. Kotetsu said his goodbyes to everyone else in the building before following after master and pet. They loaded the ruined scuba gear into the bed of Keith's blue pickup truck and were soon on their way.

Keith was very talkative and Kotetsu learned a lot about the man in the drive from one side of the beach to the other, even his unrequited, one-sided love life. Apparently he and a very frank young woman named Cis had known each other since high school—same story most of the time—but he'd been too shy to ask her out; they ended up attending the same university and he finally mustered the courage. She turned him down with a smile, explained her desire to travel the world—"I can travel with you!" Keith had argued—and that she sees him as an amazing "brother" figure.

"I've gotten over it," Keith stated as he parked the truck as near to the dock as possible.

Kotetsu returned his smile, but he could see in the sky blue eyes that that was not entirely true. He reached around the large dog nuzzling its master to also give Keith's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "There are other fish in the sea," he mumbled, wondering why the phrase struck a chord somewhere inside him. Keith laughed at the attempt, nodding his head.

Kotetsu grinned and opened the door. He turned and found Keith holding John back.

"Close the door," the blond urged him.

"But... I wanted you to meet my team!"

"Bring them by the shack. Mr. Kotetsu, please."

Kotetsu closed the door and John's muzzle was immediately plastered against the glass, his paws scraping at the door from the inside. Keith made a "shooing" motion and Kotetsu chuckled, doing just that. He doubled back after realizing he'd forgotten his scuba gear. The blue pickup remained until the boat finally pulled up to the dock. Kotetsu heard the engine turn over and then there was nothing but Antonio and Karina's yelling, along with Ivan's hysterical sobbing.

"Mr. Kotetsu! I saw you... I saw you, but Mr. Antonio wouldn't let me get you! And you ___sank_!" Karina clung to Kotetsu's right arm, her eyes swollen and red from her nonstop crying. "Then you just vanished... And then the call! Mr. Kotetsu, don't do that anymore. Ivan hasn't stopped crying!"

"Just Ivan?" Kotetsu whispered incredulously. "Karina—"

"I'm not crying!" the young girl argued in a shriek.

The noise was repeated by Ivan, who managed to scare himself ___into_ hiccups. Awkwardly, Kotetsu reached out to the boy. Ivan came forward, burying his tear and snot-covered face against Kotetsu's wetsuit. "I'm sorry I scared you, Ivan," he murmured against the top of the boy's head.

Ivan hiccuped his way through his words, "I shouldn't... have left... It's my fault... I was so excited... diving! You were...!"

Kotetsu shushed him as the tears started anew, wrapping his left arm around both teens, as far as it could go. He looked across the dock and found Antonio glaring at him, his eyes also swollen from crying. He smiled sheepishly and the scowl deepened.

******X**

The adults didn't talk until the kids cried themselves to sleep. It had been difficult removing the wetsuit—they refused to let him out of their sight when he said he needed a shower. Since Karina wasn't allowed, she left the surveillance up to Ivan. It was an awkward shower, to say the least. Their irons grips lessened during sleep, so Kotetsu was finally able to escape. He found Antonio downstairs at the hotel's bar, nursing an almost empty cup. Hopping into the chair, he placed an order with the bartender and grinned at his friend.

"You scared me," Antonio admitted after the silence between them continued. "I'm used to your antics, but... this wasn't one of them. An accident. Sometimes I forget they happen in our line of work." Antonio lifted the cup to his lips, throwing back the last of its contents.

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu sighed. He smiled at the man that delivered his drink, pulling it closer to his self. It was the only thing he could say at the moment. It wasn't much, but he meant it.

"How did you...?"

Kotetsu set down his cup carefully and grinned at his friend. "A mermaid rescued me!"

Antonio stared for several long moments, unblinking, until a lone tick appeared in his jaw. "Kotetsu..."

"I don't know," Kotetsu replied honestly, staring down at the brown liquid in his glass. "Maybe I washed ashore... All I know is that some kind soul gave me mouth-to-mouth… Brought me back."

Antonio arched an eyebrow. "The guy in the truck?"

Kotetsu shot him a surprised look before smiling. "Leave it to you to notice everything. No. He gave me a ride to the dock. We need to go to the beach when we have time, before we leave, and properly thank him." He lifted his glass and took a sip. The warm sensation traveling down through his chest was a comfort and a distraction he needed right now.

"Mr. Kotetsu..."

Kotetsu almost choked on his next sip after hearing the whimper.

Standing not too far away, Ivan had one of the hotel's pillows clutched against his chest. His lip trembled. "I had a nightmare... and you were gone when I woke up."

With a smile, Kotetsu rose from the high chair, pushing his cup across the counter, before starting across the floor.

___Kaede would never seek my comfort like this_.

Ivan's eyes widened and Kotetsu knew if the boy could see his internal struggle and turmoil that clearly, Antonio would definitely be able to read it in his body language. Steeling himself, he marched quickly to the teen, turning him to propel him back up to the rooms.

* * *

Kotetsu whistled appreciatively after spotting his impromptu taxi driver walking back to the lifeguard station; John trotted happily alongside him, tail wagging to and fro. Keith Goodman shirtless looked like a Greek god. Kotetsu's mind immediately compared him to Barnaby. The younger blond had his fair share of muscle, but it was all lean muscle; muscles that could have possibly come from swimming, since he was always rescuing Kotetsu. His abs were defined and looked firm—Kotetsu made a mental note to find out if they were whenever the "next time" came—but Keith's were chiseled. He wasn't the only one that seemed to think so.

Kotetsu grinned and reached up to his friend, tapping Antonio's jaw shut. "Calm down, Bull Tank. Keith!"

Keith stopped in his ascending of the ladder to the lifeguard tower and looked around. John helped him locate his caller, running off to greet his new friend; Kotetsu was also waving with both arms. He knelt, allowing John to tackle him back onto the sand, and laughed as the dog licked his face in greeting. Antonio's eyes remained locked on the blond that jogged over to meet them, his grin "solar eclipse blinding"—___don't look directly at it_.

Keith smiled up at the burly man. "You're one of Mr. Kotetsu's associates?" he questioned, his smile never diminishing. Antonio nodded numbly, reciting his name to the blond in a form of introduction. "I'm Keith Goodman. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet you the other day…"

Kotetsu had his hands wrapped around John's muzzle, leaning up for air, and to speak, "Antonio's like my 'away-from-home' big brother!"

Keith laughed and Antonio felt something curl in his stomach. Kotetsu could see his friend was smitten and decided he'd give them some alone time to see if Antonio was action and not just talk. He whispered to John, pointing at the two men that continued to stare at each other. As though understanding the situation, the Golden Retriever trotted over after being released, circling Antonio once before butting against his leg. Conversation flowed easier between the duo after that, and Kotetsu decided to take a leave of absence. He rolled across the sand before springing to his feet, patting himself free of any lingering grains.

Sighing deeply, Kotetsu decided a stroll was in order. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts and kicked up sand before starting on his journey. The further he got from civilization, the more he thought about ___her_. He glanced to his right and smiled as he saw Tomoe's transparent figure walking alongside him. She always wanted to be closer to the water, laughing as she kicked at the waves when they washed over her bare feet.

The figure turned and smiled widely up at him. ___It's not me anymore_.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. She disappeared and Kotetsu found his gaze falling upon a lone figure as he searched for her presence. The high sun caught on the spun-gold locks, but he almost didn't believe it was his nudist alien because this person wore swim trunks. "...Barnaby?" Kotetsu called out hesitantly. The figure glanced his way and the annoyed frown let him know that it was his savior.

Jogging, Kotetsu shortened the distance, plopping down onto the sand beside the quiet blond. "Did the police—No... you'd probably still be in jail." He tilted his head back in thought. "Did you do it... because of me?"

"Yes," Barnaby answered. "Because it seemed to make you uncomfortable."

Kotetsu chuckled, "No, it didn't. I just enjoyed teasing you. Where'd you get the shorts?"

"I found them—"

"Nudist thief," Kotetsu gasped, shrinking away from the other. He grinned at the glare that could possibly only be for him. "Kidding! Really, though... I wasn't bothered by you being comfortable in your own skin. I'm actually bothered by the fact that you're wearing clothes." Kotetsu frowned up at the bright sky. "That didn't come out right... but I meant it. Even though we've only met those few times, I've grown used to you… in your own skin."

Barnaby chuckled softly, leaning forward over his raised knees. "I don't understand why people wear them—clothes. You get teased and ridiculed if you're not up to date in what you're wearing, but some people also get ridiculed if they're naked."

"Was that… directed at me?" Kotetsu mumbled, sitting forward to mimic the young man's pose so he could stare at his profile; Barnaby actually sulked. Kotetsu drew in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, "Alright!"

Barnaby watched as the older man twisted himself in order to remove his shoes. Leaning back, Kotetsu began working on undoing the fly of his cargo shorts. Realizing the other's intentions, Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's left arm, stopping him from removing his clothes. He shook his head, attempting to—and failing in Kotetsu's eyes—to hide his smile. "Thank you, old man, for..." he trailed off, unsure of what phrase would go well at the end of his statement; 'for everything', 'for being you'? "And no, it wasn't a statement directed at you. I was referring to actual nudists."

Kotetsu opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, chewing on his bottom lip to keep his current train of thought docked. Instead, he smiled, using his free hand to cover Barnaby's, which was still resting atop his arm. "You're welcome," he laughed. Barnaby revealed his smile and Kotetsu's hand squeezed the younger man's. "And I haven't forgotten your warning—no strangers, right?"

The smile was wiped away by a scowl. "You're mocking me."

Kotetsu hummed; he had no argument for the other's statement.

Sitting closer than before, elbows brushing, the two men conversed until Kotetsu could practically feel his interns' worry the moment they stepped onto the beach. With a deep sigh, he rose to his feet, dusting off the back of his shorts. He smiled down at Barnaby, lifting two fingers in mock-salute. "See ya next time, Barnaby!"

Barnaby nodded, smiling. Kotetsu chuffed out a soft sound resembling a laugh before beginning his journey back to the populated side of the beach. After walking several yards, he paused to look over his shoulder. Barnaby remained seated on the sand, staring out at the ocean. Against the afternoon light, Kotetsu swore he saw a faint outline of someone sitting next to the eccentric blond. He shook his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Barnaby!"

The apparition vanished when Barnaby turned to look his way.

"I lost my camera! If you find it… I'll buy you a cell phone so you can stay in contact with me!" Kotetsu was too far to see whether Barnaby smiled, but he could certainly feel it.

"I'll try my best, old man!" Barnaby shouted back.

"My name's Kotetsu, _kid_!" Now he could feel Barnaby's mocking smirk. "Brat," he muttered before turning around to continue walking.

Seeing him trudging across the sand from out of nowhere, Karina was ready to give the reckless marine biologist a piece of her mind. The closer he got, however, she could see that he was in a similar state of happiness as that one random afternoon almost a month ago, when he practically danced into the lab. She huffed out an irritated sigh, saving her words for a time when Kotetsu would truly deserve a good scolding.

Spotting the teens, Kotetsu's face split into a wide grin. "Hey!" he called out, increasing his steps. Looking all about the duo, he faced them once again immediately after stopping. "Where's Antonio?"

"Playing with Mr. Keith's dog," Ivan replied with a small smile.

Kotetsu started choking on air and Karina smirked. Ivan looked bewildered, reaching out to assist the man.

"Ivan..." Kotetsu was finally able to wheeze from his hunched position. "Never... use that phrase again. Promise me." Ivan nodded obediently; he told himself Kotetsu wouldn't mind if he asked Edward what was wrong with the phrase.

Pulling himself together, Kotetsu straightened with a groan. "Let's go search some tide pools, or would you just enjoy the beach?" He smiled at both teens.

Karina tossed her hair, looking to Ivan. "We could do both?" the timid blond tried, ducking his head after he'd spoken.

"Equipment's in the van," Karina stated, already walking back to the parking lot. Her bathing suit was on beneath her simple tee shirt and her jean shorts with the frayed hem.

******X **

Kotetsu refrained from teasing Antonio after they all met up at the shack. He introduced their interns to Keith. Keith took instantly to both teens, but more so to Ivan; maybe he saw himself in the kid? Kotetsu mused. He even joined them in wading through tide pools, pointing out certain specimens to the biologists using their town's colloquial terms. When the sun dipped beneath the horizon, and Karina released her first yawn, Kotetsu decided the day had drawn to an end. The group said their goodbyes to everyone at the shack, including John, and made their way back to the van.

Everyone slept during the trip back to Sternbild.

* * *

**A/N:** *cries into her hands* I don't know what's happening! I said May, but... now, this... and the month's not even over yet. *sigh* All I can say, in fair warning: there's no set release time schedule (...as readers may or may not see), so don't get high hopes and expectations~

As far as information and locations go... I can only tolerate so much research before my ADD threatens to overtake. So I just toss in a few animals here and there *hums*


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter two  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

It was going on ten days since his last run-in with Barnaby and his accidental near-drowning experience. There was always work to be done, but he was also giving Barnaby time to see if he could find the camera or not. Kotetsu wasn't expecting him to, but he would still go ahead and purchase the phone. He just needed an idea of what the young man would like. Asking Karina—Kotetsu knew that would end with him being interrogated, so he avoided her already suspicious glares; Ivan gave him a few recommendations, but they were a little too advanced for his liking.

Kotetsu sighed, staring out at the calm seas. He'd been sitting for almost thirty minutes now. Barnaby was usually already waiting, or he would show up within the first five minutes of his arrival. He yawned after another ten minutes and stood, dusting the sand from the seat of his pants. "Another day then, Barnaby?"

Kotetsu turned, ready to head back to his apartment for a quick nap, when he noticed someone rushing his way. This person was ___fully_ clothed, but Kotetsu could also tell he or she had blond hair. He started towards the individual, a slow grin spreading across his face when he realized it _was_ Barnaby. He made a mental note to hold back all of his commentary; the young man already looked flustered and he didn't want to make him even more upset. Barnaby stopped a few feet away, chest rising and falling with each deep breath. A black, short-sleeved shirt attempted to hide said chest from view. ___Attempted_ because it was almost like a second skin on the young man. His bottom half was hidden by something more appropriate than swim shorts; a pair of forest green cargo pants, also a bit on the form-fitting side. On his feet: nothing. Kotetsu chewed his bottom lip fiercely, feeling the tears prickle the back of his eyes.

Barnaby noticed the color rising into the other's cheeks and a familiar frown slipped into place on his face. "Do you want to get it out of your system?" Kotetsu nodded slowly and Barnaby spread his arms, giving him an open invitation. "Actually, let me help you. I broke into the security shack and grabbed the first thing I saw. I... don't care if this is a good combination or not... I did it so I could look presentable..." Barnaby inhaled sharply, exhaling a bit more slowly. "So I can go... into town with you. It... The clothes…"

"Is it uncomfortable?" Kotetsu asked, calmer than before, actually worried about Barnaby's health now that he heard the story.

Barnaby nodded with a pout, trying not to scratch his skin raw. It didn't matter how soft the material or how high the thread count, he didn't think he could ever get used to it.

Kotetsu could see he practically vibrated in his skin. He smiled, "Shoes?"

Barnaby looked on the verge of tears. "I couldn't get them on... I'm sorry, Kotetsu!"

"Shhh," Kotetsu whispered, placing a hand to the young man's shoulder. "Let's go find them and I'll help you." He cracked a small smile. "I'll also tell you about the dangers of putting on random clothes you just find."

**x**

Barnaby shivered when Kotetsu's fingers brushed along his foot before the red, calf-high boot was slipped on. His feet were sensitive; not ticklish, just very sensitive.

"I feel like we're reenacting Cinderella," Kotetsu chuckled where he knelt on the wooden floor. The boot fit perfectly, even over the material of the cargo pants. Kotetsu pulled the sides together and began the task of lacing it up. He'd almost forgotten about the comment he'd spoken because of the time between his and Barnaby's.

"What's Cinderella?" was questioned softly from above.

Kotetsu lifted his head, but it was only amusement visible on his face as he stared up at the young man. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, he tied off the boot he'd finished lacing and picked up the second one. He felt Barnaby tremble again under his touch and told himself he was ticklish. He wouldn't exploit the fact, however, and tugged the boot on properly. "Cinderella," he began, searching for the proper explanation. Kotetsu grinned. "I'm your prince, basically, since the shoe fits." He laughed, completely missing the bright blush that had taken over Barnaby's face. "That explains nothing at all, sorry."

By the time he looked up, Barnaby had regained control over his traitorous emotions. "We'll watch it one of these days," Kotetsu continued. Kotetsu's eyes lit up and he places his hands atop the blond's thighs, lifting himself closer. "We can have a Disney marathon. I'm sure you'll enjoy The Little Mermaid!" Barnaby stiffened under him, his expression closing off, and Kotetsu lowered himself back onto the floor to finish his task. "...or not. At least I'm figuring out what you like and what you don't."

"I'd like to watch movies with you, Kotetsu," Barnaby stated softly.

Kotetsu smiled, knotting off the laces of the boots. "Let's start with getting you a phone, 'kay?" He patted the blond's knee before rising and stretching the kinks from his back.

Barnaby followed suit, making a face as he attempted to take a step. He stared down at his feet as though they were the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Pulling himself from his stupor, he fixed the older man with a disapproving frown. "I found the camera."

Kotetsu chuckled nervously, "Shouldn't we be happy about this?"

Barnaby said nothing and went to retrieve it. Said camera was tucked away behind some boxes in the same security building they currently invaded. Kotetsu accepted the object, quickly pushing the power button. The screen lit up and he relaxed, glad that it still worked. He scrolled through his last images, smiling at Ivan. His eyebrows rose sharply and he turned the camera so Barnaby could see... himself. The green eyes widened and he reached for the camera, but Kotetsu held it away. The biologist smiled as he studied the image. The shot was a bit blurry, considering the quality specs of the camera, but he had also been drowning, so no one could fault him. He could, however, clearly see the fear and worry on the young man's face as he fought to reach him—to save him.

Kotetsu turned the camera off and took it back to its previous hiding place. He held out his hand to Barnaby with a gentle smile. "Let's go. We've got a long day ahead of us."

******X**

Barnaby hardly heard anything Kotetsu prattled on about. Learning the mechanisms of a seatbelt brought a smile to his face, but now he wanted to crawl back into the SUV and stay there. Sternbild was a large city, and Barnaby was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds, and the people. Too many people. Barnaby clutched tighter to Kotetsu's hand, pressing himself closer to the man's side.

Kotetsu smiled and wiggled their hands. "We're almost there, so bear with me a little bit longer."

"I can bear with you, old man..." Barnaby focused solely on Kotetsu and felt himself calming just a little. '___I just can't deal with so many others…_' He sighed deeply.

Kotetsu was doubly glad that the world was so accepting of all forms of relationships, otherwise their current position would have drawn stares of varying and probably disdainful kinds. For the most part, they received smiles and a few shy glances. But that's because Barnaby was being a limpet. Kotetsu grinned at his own aquatic comparison quip. He tightened his grip on Barnaby's hand when he spotted the store in the distance, increasing their pace.

The two clerks inside smiled genuinely mid-greeting after the duo walked in. The brunette not trapped behind the desk stepped closer. "What can I interest you fine gentlemen in purchasing today? A couple's set?" She cocked her head to one side, her smile widening.

"No," Kotetsu laughed, ignoring the implication. "I, unfortunately, already have a phone. He needs one, to keep in contact with me. I'm sure... you can attach a new phone to my contract?" She nodded excitedly. Kotetsu shook his arm. "Let go and pick something."

Barnaby played the "brat" card, glaring at the young woman. "You pick something," he retorted, glancing at Kotetsu to let him know he was addressing him.

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, showing his skepticism at being appointed such an important task. "Don't get mad if I pick something you won't like," he muttered, dragging the blond along to look at the phones lining the walls. He could hear the clerks whispering and giggling, but ignored them in favor of finding something for the limpet still attached to his arm; the appendage was actually starting to go numb. Kotetsu stopped at a red model, picking it up with his left hand. It was a flip phone with no "touch" functions, but came with a special feature that allowed for a digital screen to have video calls. Barnaby didn't seem like the texting type, so this would be perfect.

The brunette guided them to the desk, where the redhead took over finalizing the transaction. Barnaby was forced to separate himself when Kotetsu demand he carry the bag. They're back to bickering on their way out of the store after thanking the clerks. The girls waited until the doors closed before talking excitedly amongst themselves; the word "perfect" somehow got tossed in, and they erupted into giggles.

"Are you hungry?" Kotetsu asked once they were back at his car.

Barnaby tore his revered gaze from the plastic bag he held to stare at the man over the top of the SUV. "No," he stated before looking away.

Kotetsu tilted his head, a grin tugging at his lips. "Do you want to start using your new phone?" Barnaby smiled, nodding. "Alright. Back to the beach!" Kotetsu opened his door and climbed in, his passenger already, and excitedly, pulling the seatbelt across his chest. There were so many questions Kotetsu could be asking—so many 'whys'—but he knew the moment he started, Barnaby would close up and probably start keeping his distance; he might even disappear. Kotetsu didn't want that. With a private laugh, he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

The first thing Barnaby did when they returned to the beach was remove the boots. He tried to, but got tangled in the laces along the way, and Kotetsu finished the task for him. Barnaby dug his feet into the cool sand at the water's edge, almost moaning obscenely when the waves splashed over his ankle.

"You're getting the pants wet," Kotetsu pointed out with a chuckle. Barnaby wasted no time stripping out of his borrowed outfit, and Kotetsu found he was no longer embarrassed by it. He also made note to tell the young man that going "commando" in clothes that aren't yours is also a bad thing.

That was how the remainder of their afternoon was spent—seated at the water's edge, far enough that they could use their phones without fear of damage, but close enough that they could still enjoy the crisp sea breeze—until Kotetsu's stomach reminded him that it has been ignored long enough. Kotetsu turned away from staring at the horizon to tell his companion he would be leaving, only to have a strong gust sweep a tornado of sand up around them. He shielded himself with his arms, waiting until the moment had passed. Lifting his head, he snorted out a laugh after seeing the effect the wind had on Barnaby. Since his phone was in his hand, he opened up the camera and snapped a quick shot.

Barnaby blinked at him after wiping a hand across his face, and shook his head. That did nothing to help his hair, which was still standing tall. Kotetsu grinned, reaching out to smooth the blond hair back down into a more tame position. He showed Barnaby how it'd been before. Somehow, the wind, plus Barnaby also trying to protect himself with his arms, managed to sweep his hair upward at the sides. "Your hair has magical abilities. You look like a Bunny."

Barnaby's features twisted into a frown and Kotetsu found a weapon.

"Since you call me 'old man', I will now be calling you Bunny. It kinna goes with Barnaby. Bunny," he drawled, testing the name. Kotetsu saved the image under Barnaby's newly added contact. "Bunny, Bunny—"

"Stop that, old man."

Kotetsu grinned cheekily. There was a sudden clicking sound and Barnaby looked smugly pleased. He turned his phone around to show the older man he'd captured his dorky look. "You catch on pretty fast," Kotetsu drawled, smoothing his fingers down over his beard. He made a face, realizing he was due for a trim. And food. "Bunny... not sure where you... live, but try to keep your phone safe, and away from water. Mine's always on me... sometimes. Usually, when I'm with you, I leave it in the car." Kotetsu soon realized he was rambling and pressed his lips together in a nervous smile. "I should go."

Barnaby nodded his understanding. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, running off down the beach. Kotetsu stood at a calmer pace, hands on his hips as he waited. When Barnaby returned, he couldn't help but grin. The camera was presented to him and he immediately loped it around his neck. "Thank you."

Barnaby smiled, holding up the phone. "Thank ___you_."

Kotetsu laughed softly and started up the beach. He stopped at the top of the sand dune, turning to wave. Barnaby returned it, holding his hand against his chest once the older man disappeared. He squeezed the phone tightly, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

* * *

Kotetsu, unfortunately, was not able to visit Barnaby before he left on his next excursion. Antonio didn't want him escaping and practically dragged him, by the scruff of his neck, to the airport. He sent a quick text before they were ordered to turn all devices off. /___I'm out of country. I'll be gone for a week or two... not sure. Can't say. I'll try to call you_./

/___Stay safe, old man_/ came back a few minutes later, and had him smiling for the first half of the trip. The second half was spent sleeping. And then they finally touched down in Alaska and Kotetsu wanted to climb back onto the charter plane.

Antonio endured the stares as they waited for the natives of the North to join them so they could begin their trek to the seals' resting grounds. Kotetsu was plastered against his front—had tucked himself there, and pulled Antonio's thick jacket around himself once they'd stepped off the plane.

"People will get ideas..." Antonio finally grumbled.

"Let them," Kotetsu whined, his voice trembling as much as he did. "You're my friend—my best friend—and nothing more. High school doesn't count."

Antonio looked off to the side, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips.

******-x-**

___Kotetsu knelt in front of the taller teen, making a face at the blood slowly rolling down his forehead. The cause of the head injury was a metal pipe that lay on the other side of the warehouse. "Cowards," he spat, digging around in his pocket for something to use to clean the other up. "'s the only way they know how to win... They know we'll kick their asses!" _

_Antonio's former gang had recruited a new leader after the former leader—one Antonio Lopez—transferred schools, and wanted to earn the title by defeating him. _

_Antonio chuckled at the outburst, grimacing soon after. "Stop," Kotetsu hissed, finally finding a pack of tissues in his jacket pocket. _

_"It's funny when you curse," Antonio breathed out, relaxing against the wall. He closed his eyes after seeing Kotetsu lean forward, awaiting the gentle touch. He flinched when it came, but that was inevitable. _

_"I'm mad..." Kotetsu grumbled, his brow furrowed as he worked to clean his friend's forehead. He held aside Antonio's hair, patting at matted strands clumped together. "I didn't get here in time..." _

_"You did," Antonio sighed. "I'm still alive." _

_"Yeah..." _

_"That almost sounds like you don't want me alive." He grunted after receiving the punch to his stomach, but was grinning nonetheless. When no response came after several moments, he opened his eyes to find his fellow punk staring intently at him. No, not at him—his lips. "Kotetsu?" _

_"I've seen you kiss guys," Kotetsu suddenly blurted out, his honey golden eyes wide and bright as he lifted his head to meet the other's gaze. _

_Antonio's moment of surprise was replaced with a lazy smirk. "And you're curious?" _

_Kotetsu sat back on the back of his legs, a new, clean tissue fisted in his hand. He grinned crookedly. "I'm always curious." _

_"Curiosity killed the cat, did ya know that?" Antonio lifted his arm, reaching out to curl his hand around the back of Kotetsu's neck. "Also, you're not my type." _

_Kotetsu smiled as he was lead in closer. "'s good to know. At least you won't cry and say I broke your heart when this is over." _

_Antonio muffled his own chuckle when he sealed their mouths together_.

******-x-**

What had been titled as 'this' ended after seven months, and their friendship suffered no damage. If anything, outsiders would say it hadn't ended at all. Indeed, Kotetsu had laid eyes elsewhere, but Antonio would always be there for him. He was best man at the wedding of Kotetsu and Tomoe, and received a kiss from both bride and groom.

"They're here," Kotetsu mumbled around the zipped up collar of his jacket, drawing Antonio out of his thoughts and back to their current reality.

And now Antonio couldn't help but wonder how two former gang members ended up as marine biologists.

Kotetsu refused to move from the warmth of his friend's chest, and that was how they greeted the team that coaxed them out of the office that offered moderate warmth against the cold.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The shorter figure at the front of the small group pushed back the thick hood hiding them, revealing a smiling woman with bobbed black hair that stopped right below her ears. "We found some pups that needed a bit of TLC." She glanced from Kotetsu to Antonio, her hazel eyes sparkling. "I see you have a pup of your own."

Kotetsu grinned, his cheeks a rosy red. "Would you believe I'm older?"

"You wish," Antonio scoffed. He couldn't even free an arm to ground it into Kotetsu's head.

The woman chuckled then realized her own mistake. Lifting a hand, she indicated to herself. "My apologies. I'm Janice. This is Mikael." She pointed to the figure to her right; the hood was tossed back to reveal a young man with a bright smile, bright white-blond hair, and bright green eyes. Everything about him practically sparkled.

"And Vaughn."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, his interest suddenly piqued, when Vaughn smiled at him. Something about the stranger—/___Don't get too friendly with strangers_/ Barnaby's voice reminded him, cutting his current line of thought short. Kotetsu's initial, non-Barnaby judgmental thoughts, saw Vaughn as a young man that had walked off the cover of a Harley Quinn romance novel, with his curly chestnut-colored hair and deep brown eyes. Kotetsu and Tomoe used to giggle over them and the story's lack of "reality".

Janice extended a hand to them, gesturing they follow her, and led the way back to the waiting SUV. Unlike Kotetsu's, this one had enough seats to accommodate them all. Antonio was busy leaning forward in his seat and talking work with Janice. Vaughn sat directly behind of Kotetsu, leaning forward to whisper a greeting to the man. "You're not used to the cold?"

Kotetsu shot him a grin over his shoulder. "Not ___this_ cold, but I'll survive."

"It's warmer at the lab," Mikael added with a small smile of his own. "You think you get used to it after living here for so long, but some days still catch you by surprise."

"I can imagine." Just talking about the cold made Kotetsu pull his jacket tighter.

Vaughn noticed the action and smiled. He reached over the seat, squeezing their guest's shoulder. "We're almost there."

Kotetsu hummed softly, enjoying the warmth that came from the young man's hand. He relaxed under the touch, not realizing he had fallen asleep until the same hand was gently shaking him awake. Kotetsu whined as he stirred, not ready to face the cold again.

The voice wasn't Antonio's, but just as stern. "C'mon, big guy. If you stay out here, you'll freeze."

Kotetsu didn't have to be told twice. He managed to extricate himself from the seat, with Vaughn's help, and strolled toward the large building Antonio and the others had already disappeared into. Vaughn's hand was a guiding comfort against his lower back, and Kotetsu was more alert when they finally joined the group, which had grown by two more members. He hurried to Antonio's side, grinning at the glare he received from his friend.

Janice raised a hand, waiting until she had everyone's attention, and started to speak, "Our original plan had been to work in the fields for our visitors—" Kotetsu smiled sheepishly under the brief scrutiny, "—but we brought back two abandoned pups last night, and they need all the attention we can give them." She addressed the duo directly, "You'll be able to give us your assistance, right?"

"Of course," Kotetsu declared, taking a small step forward. "As much as possible. Maybe even more," he added in a laugh.

Janice smiled, nodding. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Kaburagi."

"As will I."

Both Antonio and Kotetsu looked to Vaughn, who had made the soft-spoken statement beside them. Antonio lifted a questioning eyebrow, but Kotetsu merely grinned.

Janice made a few more announcements before they split. The unknown staff members went one way, Mikael and Vaughn another, and Kotetsu and Antonio were to follow Janice and see where they would be sleeping during their stay. Kotetsu nodded at everything she said, memorizing location and schedules. Once the tour finished, she grinned at them. "Hungry? It's time to eat at the mess hall."

Kotetsu glanced up at the taller man. Antonio lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "We're hungry."

"Great!" After leading them through a few halls, Janice stopped before a set of double doors. She grinned at her guests while pushing a button on the wall. The doors swung open at a moderate pace and Kotetsu's eyes widened. A laugh tumbled from his lips, earning him a few stares and smiles. The mess hall was no larger than a school's cafeteria, but had reason to be that size with only a few dozen staff members. Each set of tables—some ranged from half a dozen to a full dozen—had a holographic companion; harbor seals, walruses, even polar bears walked across and around the seated men and women. Kotetsu heard a soft squawking and stumbled into Antonio in his attempt to escape from a penguin.

"We don't spend nearly as much on this program as we do with our babies and adults. Every animal's behavior is recorded to help our companions seem as real as possible." Janice knelt before the penguin and it waddled away from her hand to hide behind Kotetsu. "Amazing. It seems to have taken a liking to you." She laughed as she straightened back up.

"Everything and everyone usually does," Antonio scoffed. His empty stomach was more important than his friend's popularity. Kotetsu smiled sheepishly, following when he walked away to the buffet setup. His new penguin companion followed.

Dinner went swimmingly, so to speak. There was a moment when a few harbor seals got too close to the polar bear territory, but the plus side about holograms is that they could run through tables and people without causing damage. Kotetsu received goodbye waves from several staff memebers; his penguin walked him to the doors, lifting a flipper in a wave. "You're an interesting man," Janice chuckled once they were outside the mess hall. She jerked her thumb down the hall. "I'm going to check on the babies before I sleep. Would you like to see them?" Both men nodded and she smiled. "Let's go!"

******X**

Kotetsu barely managed to toe off his shoes properly before collapsing face first onto his designated bed. He groaned into the mattress. His groan increased in volume and Antonio looked up in time to see Kotetsu slide off the bed and onto the floor. He shook his head and resumed undressing, pulling his shirt up over his head. "Gonna shower first." He received another groan in response as he walked away. Kotetsu rolled over onto his side, digging through his pocket for his phone.

Emerald green eyes flew open at the first chime that came from the red mobile phone not too far away. Barnaby reached out, grabbing the device. He flipped it open as he brought it up to his ear. "Old man?"

"Bunny," Kotetsu groaned into the phone.

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm tired..." Kotetsu rolled over onto his stomach. "But it's so awesome here. I have a penguin friend."

Barnaby smiled, "Certain penguins can be friendly. I'm not surprised."

Kotetsu didn't have the heart to tell Barnaby this penguin was a hologram, but maybe the statement would still stand true. "The workers here are really nice also," he murmured, feeling a particularly strong desire to close his eyes. "There's one guy—Vaughn..." Kotetsu trailed off with a low chuckle. "He's warm..."

Barnaby sat up, his eyes narrowed. "Kotetsu."

Kotetsu blinked, drawn out of his nap at the sharpness of Barnaby speaking his name.

"You probably won't listen to me, especially if you have to work with him, but I need you to be aware of several things. He will be very friendly."

"He is," Kotetsu yawned, rising onto his knees. His upper half remained on the floor, however, so his backside was high in the air.

That was how Antonio found his friend after walking out of the bathroom. He stood motionless in the open doorway, Kotetsu's side of the conversation completely flying over his head, and took a few moments to admire what had once been his to enjoy. With a smirk, he shook his head, making his presence known with heavy footsteps as he walked across the room. "Your turn."

"I have to shower!" Kotetsu told Barnaby, struggling to rise onto his feet.

Tired of seeing him flounder, Antonio returned to slip an arm around the slender waist and lift Kotetsu easily onto his feet. He waved away the other's thanks and returned to finish turning down the bed to climb in. Kotetsu ended the call, tossed the phone onto his bed, and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, Antonio was facing the wall, a sign that told him the other was asleep. With a tired smile, Kotetsu crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Taking care of any animal—aquatic or not—is a very tough job. Kotetsu knew this fact very well. So it came as no surprise when they got swept up into a rescue mission. Antonio was more suited for shouting out orders while receiving and performing his own, so he was right in the heart of the fray with Janice. Kotetsu stood ready with Vaughn and a few other younger crew members; Mikael was back at the lab, tending to the babies from the previous rescue.

Unfortunately, this creature couldn't come back to the lab with them. A newly matured beluga whale, possibly trying to escape the same cruise ship that had caused the harbor seal mother to abandon her pups, or maybe even running from its natural predators, managed to get stranded in an ice cove with no apparent way out. Every time it rose for a breath, Kotetsu could clearly see the fresh scars that covered its white skin, which meant it continued to attempt escaping on its own, but the ice was obviously too thick for it to break through.

They worked diligently through the day and into the night, resorting to flood lights to see.

"C'mere, animal whisperer," Janice said, already grabbing Kotetsu's arm to pull him back to the van. "The floe's not growing as fast as we thought, so we managed to find a weak spot in the ice. We're going to try and cut through it. It's not cargo and therefore it can't break through the ice, but we've got a ship on its way, strong enough to pull open a passage once we break the ice. What I'm gonna need you to do is keep that kid calm. Vaughn and your friend are going under to do the sawing."

Kotetsu nodded, his eyes burning in resolute determination. Janice smiled and guided him to where the other two were already changing into their wetsuits. He shared a brief smile with Vaughn before being ushered to his own section.

******x**

Kotetsu exhaled deeply, a cloud of condensation billowing out before him, and knelt at the edge of the ice. The whale rose as though to study him, blowing out a breath with a slight spray of water. He smiled and reached out a hand, murmuring soft words of encouragement. Slowly, the white, toothed creature moved forward. Just inches shy of brushing his fingers, it sank back into the water. He looked over his shoulder at Janice, but she just smiled encouragingly and waved a hand to tell him "go on, try again".

Kotetsu nodded and turned back around. The wait this time was shorter, and the whale rose closer than last time. Kotetsu took a literal leap of fate and quickly slid into the water. He had no scuba gear and could only afford to stay afloat, gently treading water. He touched a hand to the leathery skin of the creature, trying to keep as much contact even when it sank beneath the water once again.

"Hey. Stop running away. I'm cold, you're... probably not cold, but maybe hungry? And missing your family..." His chest tightened, but Kotetsu smiled around the pain. The whale butted its rounded, blunt head against his hand, pushing him against the ice while squeaking and clicking. Kotetsu chuckled softly. "I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I? I'm sorry, but I am telling the truth!"

Vaughn and Antonio slipped into the water, in full diving gear, at his sudden exclamation toward the animal. Kotetsu talked about everything; he talked about nothing, all just to keep the whale's attention. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like he'd been treading water for hours, and even the cold of the water was trying to seep through his wetsuit. At one point, he slipped beneath the water and came back up sputtering, with the creature loudly chattering at him.

"Hang in there, Mr. Kaburagi!" Janice shouted. "Why don't you come back out onto the ice?"

Kotetsu shook his head, reaching out to the lost creature. The whale sank beneath the water, going lower than before; Kotetsu lost sight of its shadow, even with its white skin. He turned in the water, looking all about. "What if she sees Antonio and Vaughn?" he asked as a precaution.

"She'll probably panic. There's also a possibility she won't." Janice's eyes widened when she saw Kotetsu slowly begin to rise out of the water.

Kotetsu tried to remain as motionless as possible, but since the beluga had no dorsal fin, he had to tuck his knees tightly to keep some purchase on the whale's slippery back. "Fine, fine," he grumbled. "I'll stay out of the water, but only if I get to keep the most awesome seat in the house." He ran a hand over a smooth section of its skin and received a spray of water from the blowhole in return as the animal took a breath.

It was back to waiting and talking, until finally, Vaughn rose first, easily hoisting himself out of the water. Antonio wasn't too far behind, accepting the young man's help to be pulled onto the block of ice.

Kotetsu smiled, leaning down to cup some water into the palm of his hand and spread it across the thick skin. "You're going to be free soon." The boat began pulling almost immediately, the crew not wanting the ice to refreeze, and Kotetsu quickly slipped from his perch and into the water. He pushed gently at the whale's short beak. "Go," he whispered. The white whale began chattering again, almost sounding like him when he rambled, the sound loud in the night, and Kotetsu felt as though he was being reprimanded. He smiled, touching his fingertips to an old scar on the whale's nose. "I'll try, promise, but only if you make it out of here and go back to ___your_ family."

Another "tsk"-ing click, a spray of water from its blowhole, and the whale disappeared beneath the dark surface, heading for the break that would set it free and allow it to rejoin its pod. Antonio helped Kotetsu out of the water and everyone watched with bated breath. After several long minutes, they received a sign that let them know the whale was free; an excited spray and another haunting wail several miles from their current site. There were cheers and exclamations all around, and Kotetsu was at the center of it. This was news he personally wanted to tell Barnaby.

******X**

Kotetsu barely managed to shower ___and_ make it to the bed, where he promptly passed out. Antonio was in no better position. Both would agree it was the best sleep they'd had in a while.

* * *

It was on the last day of their stay that Kotetsu was finally able to visit wild harbor seals. Most of the time during their stay was spent assisting with the rescued baby harbor seals. He walked out of the room once he'd had his fill of cuteness, unable to hide his surprise at seeing Vaughn waiting for him, leaning against the opposite wall. He smiled, walking over to meet him.

"I'm happy, but it feels like something's missing... is what you're thinking."

Kotetsu chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

Vaughn lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "I'm just good at reading people. How 'bout... I make your wish come true?" Kotetsu arched an eyebrow, but consented. The young man grinned and led the way out of the compound.

Coats were grabbed along the way, and Kotetsu found himself the passenger of a Jeep, Vaughn behind the wheel. They drove in silence, Kotetsu staring out of the window and mentally cataloguing every sight to make grand new memories. Finally, when they were just about to run out of road, Vaughn slowed to a stop and parked the Jeep. He smiled at his passenger. "Ready?"

Kotetsu grinned and nodded. With no snowmobile, there was a good deal of walking to be done, but they finally arrived at a point that allowed them to see get a good view of an occupied ice floe. The duo kept their distance, watching the family of seals shuffle along, sleep; some of the young pups took to playing in the water. Kotetsu laughed at one that got stuck in a snow drift and had to be pulled out by its tail.

"You're... an interesting man." Vaughn sat forward, bracing his arm atop his raised knee. "What is it that you're looking for, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu faced the brunet and found he was unable to look away from the deep brown eyes tinged with a distinct golden ring.

"You're upset that your wife left you behind with a child that you hardly spent time with?" Vaughn continued, a lazy smirk curling his lips.

Kotetsu wanted to shake his head—wanted to deny the accusation, but he was frozen, just like the ice he sat upon. He watched, unable to do anything as Vaughn reached for his left hand, lifting it. He toyed with the wedding band there, twisting it around and threatening to remove it.

"I can make you feel better—take away your guilt." Vaughn kissed the knuckles of Kotetsu's hand. "I just need you to cry for me."

Kotetsu screamed internally, desperate to tear his hand away from the other.

Vaughn chuckled, interlocking their fingers. "Even your friend thinks you're a coward. Did you know that?" Kotetsu swallowed thickly, his fingers trembling. The gold in Vaughn's eyes brightened.

/___He'll talk about all your misgivings and try to make you feel worthless. If you're dissatisfied with life, he'll offer you an escape from reality. Please... don't cry, Kotetsu. Don't cry__._/

Vaughn's eyes widened as the older man's fingers curled away from his and into a fist. He snatched him by the wrist and his eyes shone brighter, the gold almost overtaking the brown of his irises. "No..."

'_I'm not dissatisfied... not anymore_!' Kotetsu finally managed to look away, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're... the lonely one," he choked out.

Vaughn drew his hand away sharply—Kotetsu's arm fell limply into his lap—and stared blankly down at the harbor seals that had all more or less settled. He slouched forward a little and Kotetsu thought he looked even more pitiful and withdrawn than an abandoned puppy he'd once stumbled across.

"Kotetsu," Vaughn whispered, hugging his knees against his chest. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Kotetsu cleared his throat, testing his voice, "Considering several events that have taken place in my life, including this one, I'm not a non-believer."

Vaughn displayed the barest hint of a smile. "I'm going to tell you a story... about a seal... that lost its skin."

******X**

Kotetsu's phone rang the minute the lab appeared in the distance. He checked the name and sighed, sliding his thumb across the screen to accept the call. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me," Antonio snapped. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"Sorry," Kotetsu mumbled, ducking his head. "We're almost there so you can stop worrying."

"I have to worry about you, Kotetsu... and who is 'we'?"

Vaughn smiled at him from the opposite side of the car. Kotetsu grinned in return. "I caught a seal."

"Put it back and hurry back here."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear." He ended the call and settled into his seat.

******X**

"It was fun. So much fun." Janice pulled Kotetsu into a tight hug. Antonio received one next. "I'll miss you both. If you ever have time, come back and visit."

Kotetsu laughed, "We'll try." He glanced behind her, smiling at her two closest staff members.

Mikael waved. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together."

Kotetsu shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Every second that we spent together mattered."

"I'm jealous," Vaughn scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kotetsu's smile softened, growing warmer. "Don't be."

Vaughn still looked away, but the smile on his face was quite obvious. Janice laughed and ushered her guests out to the waiting car. Everyone waved right up until the doors to the SUV swung shut.

"I commend Tomoe," Antonio sighed once the car started moving.

Kotetsu spun in his seat, wide eyes fixed on his friend.

"You're a friendly man. Some could probably say ___too_ friendly." Antonio propped his head up, staring aimlessly out of the window. "But I know you, and I know better than that."

Kotetsu relaxed against Antonio's side, closing his eyes.

******X X X**

Because Karina and Ivan ambushed him at the airport, Kotetsu didn't have to feel guilty that the first place he stopped was at the beach. He snatched his hat off the passenger's seat before he jumped out and planted it firmly atop his head as he stumbled down the sand to the water's edge. Barnaby looked over his shoulder after hearing his name shouted. He made no motion to stand—___"It's distracting... when you do," Kotetsu mumbled, staring over the blond's shoulder_—but smiled and waved to the older man.

Kotetsu fell to his knees beside the naked young man, his grin now painfully wide. "Barnaby! I have so many stories to tell you! But... did you know about Selkies? Is that why you warned me about strangers?"

Barnaby nodded solemnly, turned away to look at the sand between his feet.

Kotetsu huffed out a sigh, seating himself properly on the sand. "I'm glad I have a nudist alien knowledgeable in the supernatural looking out for me," he stated, sounding almost proud.

"That sounds like you're mocking me," Barnaby muttered. "Just like before your trip."

"I'm not ___always_ mocking you," Kotetsu chuckled. "But I'm now aware that you're only looking out for my well-being."

Barnaby smiled down at his hands. "I've only ever been looking out for your well-being, old man."

"Kotetsu, Kotetsu." Kotetsu bumped shoulders with the young man. "I call you Barnaby, so why can't you return the favor?"

Barnaby smirked. "Because you get riled up when I do it."

"Bratty Bunny." Kotetsu bumped too hard and toppled them both over onto the sand. Barnaby stared down at the man sprawled across his abdomen with clear surprise at their change in positions. Kotetsu wore a similar expression, but pulled himself together long enough to remember he had a goal that involved Barnaby's abs. They were indeed firm, and he learned a new fact that doubled as another weapon: Barnaby was ticklish.

******x**

Kotetsu talked about all his adventures until the sun reminded him that he'd spent hours on the beach with a strange young man he knew nothing about. That didn't stop Kotetsu from inviting him to dinner.

Barnaby shook his head vehemently, blond curls bouncing. "I can't... do such a thing! I'm not..." '…___worthy__.' _He smiled apologetically. "Maybe next time?"

Kotetsu tilted his head, frowning. He sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping. "Fine, but I'm holding you to it. I'll take you out for sushi." Barnaby's eyes lit up and Kotetsu grinned. "I now know that you're a nudist alien that likes raw fish."

The annoyed frown returned to the other's face and Kotetau laughed. "Know this..." He reached out, cupping the back of Barnaby's head. His fingers absently threaded through the soft curls. "I owe you more than you will ___ever_ owe me, so don't ever think you have no worth. I saw it in your eyes," he chuckled in response to Barnaby's stunned, questioning look. Kotetsu pulled his hand away, shoving both into the pockets of his pants. "See ya next time, Barnaby."

Barnaby nodded, smiling brightly. "Next time, Kotetsu."

With a pleased grin, Kotetsu took his leave, heading back up the beach to his vehicle. Once behind the wheel, he looked over at the passenger's seat and his cell phone; he'd left it there as to not be bothered while spending time with Barnaby. He unlocked it, pushed aside the two new mails from Antonio—Antonio called if it was ___important_—and pulled up his contacts list. Swallowing thickly, Kotetsu pushed TALK after finding the name he searched for. He lifted the phone to his ear, his breath shortening with every ring.

Kotetsu had a mild panic attack when the ringing ceased and someone picked up the other line, but he made a promise to a new friend and he didn't want to break it by chickening out and hanging up. "...M-mom? Hi... How's everything going?" Kotetsu leaned back into his seat, taking his hat from his head to clench it tightly. "How's... Kaede doing?"

* * *

**A/N:** A birthday present from me, to my readers~ (today's my birthday, yay!) I am enjoying writing this, so I hope everyone enjoys reading :3

*gleeks* I did the whole "rescue" thing before watching Big Miracle. I watched it after the fact, for actual information. Therefore, that scene is set in Alaska... I was going with a Gray whale, maybe even a Bowhead, but a Bowhead can bust out of ice, so... but then I searched for more Northern whales and decided on a Beluga. I watched a video with one imitating human speech and decided that'd be perfect for Kotetsu. They also say the females grow to about 15 feet long, so she should be big enough to house him on her back. Belugas can also break ice, but sometimes they do get stuck. No need for the National Guard, just a Bull Tank and a hacksaw xD

And I want to thank the dear **Keia-Marie**, and Wiki for this tidbit: "_Male selkies are very handsome in their human form, and have great seductive powers [over human women]. They typically seek those who are dissatisfied with their life_...", and all my readers and potential reviewers~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter three  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

"Kotetsu. Are you seeing someone?"

Kotetsu fumbled, but the clipboard was a lost cause, and it clattered to the floor. He knelt to scoop it up, grinning nervously at his blank-faced friend.

"So that's a 'yes'?" Antonio continued, unimpressed by Kotetsu's frazzled state.

"No," Kotetsu squeaked.

"Uh-huh," Antonio drawled, taking a single step into the office.

Kotetsu fell backwards into his chair. "I'm seeing somebody!" he rushed out, "But it's not like you're thinking. He's a really awesome friend! A little weird... but maybe that's my type?" he finished with a nervous laugh.

Antonio let one eyebrow rise. "Is your new friend the reason why you've been spending so much on gas? And why you have a tan when we rarely go out?"

"Yes," Kotetsu squeaked again. "I drive to the beach when I have time." Antonio stopped frowning when he saw the way Kotetsu relaxed as he lost himself in his thoughts. The moment quickly passed, however, and Kotetsu was back to fidgeting uncomfortably. "I wasn't trying to keep him secret... maybe, but that's because everyone tends to overreact! You... and Karina."

Antonio smirked at the fear that crept onto his friend's face. This was why he loved Kotetsu—there was no one more passionate; more open and accepting. "I'd like to meet him," he stated, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

Of course, Kotetsu found room. He wriggled in his seat, clutching the clipboard against his chest, and shook his head. "No," he whined. "No, Antonio, please. He's not ready to meet other people yet." And Antonio was back to glaring. "He's a nudist!" Kotetsu hid behind his clipboard.

Antonio's glare exploded into a look of blatant shock, which then dissolved into amusement and roaring laughter. He wiped at his eyes, focusing on Kotetsu, who looked as timid as Ivan normally was whenever at the lab. "Oh, god. You're serious! How on Earth...? Where did you find...? No, because it's you, I believe it." He was leaning against the inner wall of the room, trying to catch his breath. "That doesn't mean I still don't want to meet him. I guess... whenever you feel he's ready." Antonio took one look at Kotetsu and broke down laughing again.

"Let's take a trip!" Kotetsu suddenly blurted out, wanting to stop being the proverbial butt of his friend's amusement. "There's not much to do... our aquarium visits don't start for a while. Karina and Ivan are busy with school right now." He grinned, the hint of a smirk hidden behind it. "We can visit Keith—exchange numbers." Antonio's laughter ended at that statement and Kotetsu felt triumphant. "Sounds like a plan, yeah?"

"Yeah," Antonio grumbled. He was interested in the jack-of-all-trades lifeguard, but the distance between them was great. And they'd only talked once. But he wasn't going to let Kotetsu escape unscathed. "It'll be an even better plan if you tell your friend to come along."

Kotetsu shrank back into his chair. "He can meet us there?"

"Whatever," Antonio scoffed. "Are we staying for more than a day?"

"A week?"

"'s fine by me."

Kotetsu relaxed, finally setting down the clipboard. "Let's tie up all our projects and meet back here tomorrow. You driving?"

"_We're_ driving," Antonio corrected, pinning the guilty man with a glare. "We're not on work time, so no paid-for flights, and you're already skilled at spending money on gas."

Kotetsu grinned. "No problems here!" Antonio rolled his eyes before taking his leave. Kotetsu spun in his chair before bouncing around in it to reach his phone.

**X X X**

Barnaby stirred at the trilling right beside his head, groaning in protest. He'd had a long night and not enough sleep to make up for it. The music stopped and he rolled over, intent on getting comfortable once again. Not too long after feeling himself relax, a sharp chirp disturbed his sleep and he snatched the phone up from the cool ground, snapping it open.

Barnaby glared at the screen, realizing a voicemail had been left behind. He wasn't angry at Kotetsu, who was the only person that had his number, but he was tired and irritable. He played the message back and some of his irritation turned to guilt after hearing how worried Kotetsu sounded.

_Are you okay, Barnaby? Please give me a call back when you get this. You usually pick up, so... I'm a little worried... Okay... bye...  
_

Barnaby smoothed a hand over his face as he called back. The call was picked up on the second ring and he smiled.

"Bunny!"

"My name's not Bunny," he muttered. "I'm sorry, about not picking up. I'm really tired... Sorry."

"No! Don't apologize! I should be doing that... for calling without thinking about what you might be doing. Sorry."

Barnaby smiled, crossing his legs and leaning forward. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hm? Ohh! Antonio wants to meet my nudist friend." The amusement was obvious in Kotetsu's voice. "We're going back to the site of my accident."

"And you'd like me there?" Barnaby questioned.

"Yes, sir. But there's no specific time. We'll be there tomorrow, so you can take the time and rest up, 'kay?"

Barnaby nodded, murmuring a soft agreement. He wanted to ask whether he should be dressed or not, but Kotetsu hadn't mentioned it, which means it wasn't a big deal.

"Talk to ya later, Bunny. Sleep well!"

The young man shook his head, his smile going unseen. "See you tomorrow, old man." Kotetsu made a small sound of hurt, before he laughed, and then the phone call between them ended.

Barnaby realized, as he stared at the phone, that it would have to be left behind. He sent a quick text, informing Kotetsu of the minor dilemma, and received a quick, almost jovial-sounding—as far as texts go—reply of /_That's fine!_/

Barnaby smiled and turned the phone off, to conserve power, setting it to the side of his secluded alcove. He stood from where he sat on the smooth rock, stretching the kinks from his body. Leaving the device behind allowed for him to enjoy a proper sleep, which would not be had in his current location. He walked to the mouth of the cave, shielding his eyes against the sun in favor of staring down at the crystal blue waters below. He smiled and dove off of the ledge, slicing cleanly through the surface without causing too much of a splash; Olympian divers would have been jealous.

It comforted him more down here than when he spent time on the surface, but that was only if Kotetsu wasn't around. There had been someone else, willing to take his hand and walk with him, but she could no longer physically take his hand.

**-x-**

_The young child hid himself beneath the dock, watching as kids ran around on the beach, tossing balls of various sizes. Others tossed Frisbees for friends and even pets to retrieve. There were even a humans that dug moats around the sandcastles they'd built. He smiled, itching to join them. So immersed in his spying, he didn't realize he had a spy of his own until arms wrapped around his legs beneath the water. He was pulled beneath the surface before he could scream, thrashing reflexively to scare away his predator. The arms around his legs disappeared and gentle hands cupped his face, bringing him back to the surface._

_Barnaby opened his eyes slowly, relaxing at the smiling brunette across from him._

_"I'm sorry," she giggled. "You just looked so cute—I wanted to gobble you up."_

_He blushed, lifting his hands to cover hers. "That's not funny."_

_The brunette nodded. The "serious" frown on her face lasted only a few seconds before she was laughing again. Unable to help himself, Barnaby joined in, both of them tumbling to the sandy ocean bottom. They resurfaced again on a more secluded side of the beach. She rushed from the water, her long black hair conveniently covering her naked chest, and dropped beside a large stone. Pushing it aside, a plastic bag was revealed._

_By the time Barnaby made it out of the surf, she was already dressed, indifferent that the clothes were now soaked because of her. She tossed a shirt his way. "Put it on. I'll take you for a walk. Things might get overwhelming, but just focus on me, okay?"_

_Barnaby pulled the shirt down over his head, shaking his damp bangs out of his face. "Okay," he parroted. She helped him into the shorts, ruffling his hair with a laugh as she straightened up. He felt warm all over, and not from the sun shining high above them. Barnaby curled his hand tightly around hers when it was extended to him._

**-x-**

Shaking off the memory, Barnaby did a slow roll, surveying the world upside-down, and saw something that piqued his interest. He straightened and swam after the moving shadow, intent on satisfying his curiosity.

* * *

Antonio took the first shift of three hours and Kotetsu took the second shift. When they arrived in the new state, Antonio asked to drive. Kotetsu was more than grateful and willing to let him do so. He pulled into the nearest parking lot, saw it was a grocery store, and grinned at his friend. "Let's shop. We're going to be here a week. We know how to cook, so it'd be cheaper to buy ingredients than to go out every night, right?"

Antonio grumbled something unintelligible, still trying to pull himself together.

"We can invite Keith over for dinner." No sooner had Kotetsu made the statement, the passenger's side door was slamming shut and Antonio leaned down to glare at him through the window.

"Get out. We have to shop."

Kotetsu laughed the entire time, earning stares from all the other shoppers in the store. Their place of residence was actually a condo—some would argue that it was just a three-story patio home—paid off by the company that allowed its employees to feel more at home than a hotel would. There was a similar form of residence in every location they performed research. After removing the key left in the mailbox—it was a convenient method that allowed them to know if anyone else was currently using the condo—the duo headed in with the groceries first, coming back out to retrieve their luggage, which wasn't much.

"Do remember how to get to the beach?" Kotetsu asked, stowing a carton of milk away in the fridge.

"Yeah," Antonio replied, checking the cupboards to see if anything had been left behind. "That's why I told you to let me drive."

Kotetsu smiled coyly at his friend. "You wanted to visit him right away? We need to freshen up first. I almost feel jealous..."

Antonio spun around, his shocked look dissolving to a glare when he found Kotetsu laughing at him. "Why are we friends again?" he sighed deeply, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Because I need you." Kotetsu gently closed the fridge, his fingers lingering at the edge of the door.

Antonio studied him out of one eye before shaking his head. He walked over, patting Kotetsu on the shoulder. "I need you, too, idiot. C'mon, let's freshen up, as you say. But then we're going to sleep. It's too late to be going out."

Glancing out the window above the sink, Kotetsu realized this was true as the sun had already set while they tried to make their stay a pleasant one. "We still need to eat," he called out to the figure walking across the living room floor.

"I'll take your fried rice," Antonio shouted back, disappearing into the hallway.

Kotetsu found an apron and pulled it on to begin his preparation of dinner.

**X X X**

Keith was letting John have one final run of the beach, hoping the Retriever would run himself tired, when the barking startled him into movement. He pushed away from the pickup and ran down the beach, calling out to his canine companion. The barks grew louder, became clearer, and Keith released John was distressed for some reason. He found him on the rockier side of the beach, along with another. John had ceased his barking and was now alternating between whines and whimpers as he butted gently against the man's thigh. The naked stranger smiled almost gratefully, sliding an arm over the dog's back before slumping to his knees. Keith stumbled over the rocks to his side, gently looping an arm around his waist.

"Tired," the blond mumbled.

"I can take you back to my place, if you'd like."

A soft hum of agreement and the wet head was resting on his shoulder. Carefully, Keith lifted the young man into his arms "bridal style", as some would call it, making sure he had a good grip on the naked frame; he didn't want to lose him as he made his way back to the shack. Once there, he managed to find a blanket, which he draped over him, before heading back to the car.

John oversaw the transfer from arms to the car's seat, waiting patiently for his master to open the other door before bounding in. He settled against the stranger's side, his body a solid support. Keith smiled, ruffling his ears affectionately, before starting the truck and pulling away.

* * *

Kotetsu stared at his phone the entire drive to the beach. He knew that Barnaby wouldn't have his, but he still hoped for some form of contact. Antonio would have had to be blind to not notice his friend's nervousness, but decided not to call him on it. Once the rental was parked, Kotetsu tucked the phone away into one of the car's cup holder. He had every intention of getting in the water and showing Antonio that this Wild Tiger was boss.

Before they even made it onto the sand, they spotted Keith rushing towards them, with every intention of passing them. The blond stopped, however, a bright smile causing some of the worry to melt from his face. "Mr. Kotetsu—"

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu questioned, placing a hand to Keith's shoulder.

The man physically relaxed under the touch. "I came to let them know I wouldn't be working today. John found somebody on the beach yesterday... I'm not certain, but there's a possibility that he might have been in some sort of water-related accident..."

Kotetsu's lips curled upward slightly. "Blond?" Keith nodded, looking more innocent with his shock than Antonio, who stood behind him. "Naked?" Kotetsu added. Another nod. "Think we can swing by your house?"

**X**

They followed in their own car, just in case Keith couldn't bring them back, but it wasn't a far drive; Antonio already had it memorized. Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder if Barnaby was okay—he knew it was who Keith had found—since the lifeguard had looked so rattled. Keith unlocked the front door and opened it wide enough to invite both men inside. He closed it behind them and led the way towards his bedroom. Antonio hesitated at the threshold, not wanting to take that step. Kotetsu grinned at him before following the blond.

"Excuse me," Keith called out, worry filling him at finding his bed empty. "Did you leave?"

Kotetsu nodded at a closed door to their left. "Bathroom?" Keith nodded. "Do you have a tub? He usually hangs out on the sand, but he's always at the beach."

"Is this... someone you know, Mr. Kotetsu?"

"I hope it is," Kotetsu huffed.

Barnaby soaked beneath the cool water that filled the tub. It was piped, but it wasn't as horrible as it could be. He felt the vibrations of movement through the porcelain and the water, but he dismissed it. The dog kept patrolling the house and the vibrations from passing vehicles also reached him. He missed the door creaking open, but not the rush of happiness and amusement. His eyes opened wide and even through the ripples of the water, he could make out the marine biologist. Barnaby sat up sharply, splashing water when he did. He opened his mouth to speak, but the older man beat him to it.

"I'm hurt." Kotetsu's smile vanished, replaced with something not quite a pout or a frown. "I invite you to my house and you refuse, and yet I find you in Keith's house."

Barnaby shot to his feet—Kotetsu followed suit, not wanting to be at eye level—his arms flailing. "I didn't mean it! I was tired... I traveled, without... had collapsed! He took me in...! Please don't—"

Kotetsu chuckled softly, reaching out to tuck a damp curl behind Barnaby's ear. "I'm glad you're all right, Bunny."

Flushed in embarrassment, Barnaby ducked his head. "Don't call me that..."

Keith, who'd stood helplessly a few yards away, glanced over his shoulder at his open bedroom door. Antonio lifted his shoulders in a shrug, having missed the entire exchange.

**X**

Barnaby accepted the towel Keith offered him, reluctantly wrapping it around his waist. They moved to the living room of the house, Kotetsu and Antonio taking seats on the couch. Barnaby stood on the side where Kotetsu sat. Antonio stared him down, brow furrowed as he made mental judgments. "You're the nudist then?"

Barnaby nodded, his lips pressed thin; this man was wary of him, so of course the feeling was reciprocated.

"What were you doing out in the sea?" Keith interrupted.

Barnaby smiled for him. "There was something in my hand when you found me?" Keith thought back and nodded vigorously. "Do you still have it?" Barnaby continued.

"Yes." Keith was already standing. "You refused to let it go. I barely managed to get it from you after you passed out..." He faltered, a gentle look appearing in his eyes as he watched the comforting hand Barnaby placed to Kotetsu's shoulder. "I'll get it," Keith rushed out, hurrying from the room. There were sounds of rummaging and he returned after a few minutes. He handed a thin object over to the younger blond.

Barnaby, in turn, walked around the couch to reach Antonio. He held the object between his fingers, letting it dangle. "Stop polluting the ocean." Antonio's eyes narrowed while Kotetsu's widened. It was the tag from the dolphin a few months ago.

Antonio snatched it, ready to give the kid a piece of his mind, but Kotetsu quickly intercepted, practically forcing Antonio to stay seated. "Barnaby... That's our work. I don't like it either, but it's important to us."

Barnaby's glare softened and he lowered his head in apology. "Sorry," he murmured.

Kotetsu smiled sheepishly. "Are you going to keep an eye on that dolphin for us?"

"I'll try," Barnaby replied honestly.

Antonio let out a guttural growl, wrenching himself from under Kotetsu's hands, and stormed out of the house. Keith winced when the front door slammed. He moved to follow, but Kotetsu held up his hand with an apologetic smile.

Keith watched him walk out before letting his gaze sweep back to Barnaby. He opened his mouth to speak, but the green eyes pleaded for him not to ask questions. Keith smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Barnaby sagged in relief. "Yes, a little."

"What would you like to eat?" Keith asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Squid."

Keith chuckled, "Unfortunately, I don't have any. Would you settle for some eggs? It's technically still breakfast time."

"I'll try it." Walking by the front door, Barnaby cringed at the negative feelings he sensed.

"I don't understand why you're so upset," Kotetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't either," Antonio growled, glaring at the ground. "He just rubs me the wrong way..." '_Am I..._jealous?' He shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but it was the only obvious conclusion he could reach after noticing the private conversations and looks that they shared in those few minutes.

"I warned you that he wasn't ready." Kotetsu twisted at the waist, looking back at the house. "You need to make up with Keith."

"Keith?" Antonio sputtered.

Kotetsu grinned. "Barnaby'll come around on his own, but Keith's probably upset you that haven't made a pass at him."

"Kotetsu..." Antonio clouted the other, smiling after slinging an arm around him. They headed back into the house, and then into the kitchen after finding out that's where the duo had moved to.

Keith prepared enough food for everyone and they sat down at the table to reconcile. John woke halfway through their meal, entering the kitchen in hopes of finding his own. Keith made that hope a reality, filling his bowls with food and water.

**X**

After plans were made and finalized—they would do more settling for the day and meet at the beach tomorrow—Keith headed outside to find Antonio. "I'm sorry," he started, wringing his hands together. "It's probably not my place to say, but... you still love him, don't you?"

"I'll always love that idiot," Antonio huffed, squaring his shoulders. "Just not the way I thought I did back in high school. I'm trying to protect him from getting hurt again..." There were no words to describe the pain Kotetsu went through when Tomoe passed away. He exhaled deeply. "It's a part of life, though, isn't it? And that idiot doesn't even realize he's falling in love." Antonio shook his head with a smile, looking down at the man beside him.

Keith had been staring at his profile the entire time, and refused to look away even after their eyes met. "It's a strange thing—love..."

Antonio's smile widened, growing brighter.

"Oi, Bull Tank! Stop making googly eyes at the lifeguard, especially since he still has all his clothes on!"

Antonio offered the blushing blond an apologetic smile before rounding on Kotetsu with a glare. "Stop calling me that!"

Kotetsu laughed, strolling down the walk to join them. Barnaby remained on the porch. "It's a name you should wear proudly."

"Like 'Wild Tiger'?"

"Yep. I love my name!"

Barnaby looked puzzled. "I thought your name was 'Kotetsu'..."

"A nickname," Kotetsu chuckled, walking backwards to stare at the half-naked young man. "The same reason why I call you Bun—"

"Got it, _old man_."

"That's not a nickname, brat." Kotetsu stuck his tongue out before spinning around, feeling Barnaby's triumphant smirk at his back. He would have loved to invite Barnaby to stay with them during their trip, but the air between the young man and Antonio needed to clear first.

Keith exchanged numbers with both men, walking back to stand beside Barnaby when they climbed into their car. He waved as they pulled off, lightly touching the other's arm to tell him it was time to head back inside. Barnaby turned to follow, but quickly froze. He stared out at the semi-busy streets, eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the uncomfortable feeling prickling at the edge of his senses. The feeling went away and he reluctantly responded when Keith called.

When Kotetsu and Antonio returned to the house, they found a bright red and orange, drop-top sports car waiting for them. Antonio fidgeted uncomfortably, refusing to turn the engine off. "You should be happy," Kotetsu laughed, prying Antonio's fingers away so he could turn the car off. "You have two guys vying for your affection. People could only hope and dream." He reached across Antonio, unlocking and pushing open the car door. "Besides, this one works with us."

The door to the sports car opened and a long, slender leg, clad in a skintight black material, appeared. Antonio swallowed thickly as he pulled himself from the car, bracing for the inevitable. The sports car's occupant stepped out, sunglasses hiding his face, but not for long. Elegant and well-manicured fingers lifted the eyewear so they sat atop pink, short-cropped hair, revealing piercing pink eyes.

"Mr. Bison," the dark-skinned man drawled. "It's been a while."

"Where do these names come from...?" Antonio groaned, lifting a hand to massage his temples. "My name is Lopez."

"You don't look like a Lopez," Kotetsu mumbled from the other side of the car.

"Shuddap—mom's side."

"I can see it in the _best_ part of you," the newcomer cooed, flouncing over to throw his arms around the burly man. He purred, sliding his hands low until each firmly gripped a round globe of Antonio's behind. "Best part," he drawled.

"My eyes," Kotetsu wailed. "My innocent eyes!"

"Hush, you," was tossed at him from over Antonio's shoulder. "I'm still mad that you got to him first."

Kotetsu's grin widened. "I did, and totally enjoyed it."

"Nathan," Antonio ground out in a warning tone as the hands began gripping more forcefully. Nathan Seymour gasped out an apology, removing his hands. He clasped them demurely in front of himself, ducking his head in a shy manner. "Why are you here?" Antonio sighed.

Nathan perked up, smiling brightly. "I'm here on call. The higher-ups said someone reported seeing something strange out here. I didn't expect anyone to be at the house."

"Guilty for that." Kotetsu circled the car to stand with them, waving his hand. "I brought Antonio up here to court someone."

Nathan looked scandalized, covering his mouth with both hands. "_No_. Bison, why...?"

Antonio smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Nathan lowered his hands, fisting them at his side, to reveal a frown. "I'll do everything in my power to stop it."

Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh. "Please don't. Come on. Let's get you set up inside."

Kotetsu followed as they headed for the sports car to collect Nathan's luggage. This was going to be the most exciting mini vacation ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Nathan! He really isn't going to stand between Keith and Antonio, so... *waves a hand*

*gurgles* I think I've finally hit a brick wall, and so I'm saying now: don't expect such speedy updates anymore. At least... not until I can finish the buffer chapter to connect the next two chapters that's already been finished.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter four  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Antonio and Kotetsu barely kept their balance where they were perched on the stools surrounding the kitchen's island table. Nathan demanded they be awake for his departure to the lab. A cup of coffee was placed before both men and then Nathan went back to preparing breakfast, humming softly as he moved about the kitchen.

Antonio took a long gulp of the hot liquid, not even wincing as it burned its way down. Kotetsu shifted his mug to the side in order to drop his head onto the table. "Nathan," he moaned. "Why are you so mean? I would never make you get up this early..."

"It's nine, Tiger," Nathan laughed.

Kotetsu absently watched Antonio take another long drag of his coffee. "When you're on vacation, that's too early. And I think you broke Antonio."

"He's just rebooting," Nathan stated airily, waving a dismissing hand; he had a stove that needed tending to.

Kotetsu idly blew at the steam that rose from his mug. He sat up and pulled it possessively to himself when Antonio made a grab for it, glaring at his friend. Antonio let out a loud yawn, shaking the final dregs of sleep off. "Why don't we all go to the lab? We can head to the beach after," he added when Kotetsu turned on the "kicked puppy" look.

"That sounds like a delightful plan," Nathan exclaimed, serving up his _gourmet_ breakfast on three separate plates. With careful expertise, he balanced all three and brought them to the small island, claiming a place for himself. Antonio stood when he sat, heading for the fridge. He came back with the bottle of orange juice, pouring some into his empty coffee mug.

Kotetsu smiled, picking up his fork. "_Itadakimasu_!" he recited loudly. The other two men chorused after him and breakfast was soon underway.

**x**

Nathan departed before them, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake as he sped away.

Kotetsu ran his fingers over his beard, smiling at a job well done. He splashed his face one more time, grabbing the towel from the rack to dry off. Antonio was across the hall, past the living room, in the guest bedroom. Kotetsu hung the towel back up, walking out of the bathroom. He'd internally debated whether or not to wear his swim trunks to the lab, but decided against it since he wasn't certain where his day would end up, so he was dressed casually—a sleeveless white tee hidden beneath a blue blazer—with his beach gear in a drawstring bag. Kotetsu left the bedroom and met Antonio halfway.

"I want sushi for lunch," he stated as Antonio grabbed the keys from the rack.

"You'll be lucky if you can find someplace around here like that," Antonio scoffed, picking up his shades to settle them atop his head. "Burgers and fries. Pizza, milkshakes. Let's just ask Keith, since he lives here and we don't. I don't want to speculate."

Kotetsu smiled, "Alright. I guess we're inviting them to lunch?"

Antonio lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He reached back, snatching Kotetsu by the arm to push him out ahead of himself. "Stop being annoying."

"You should treat me nicer, y'know! I might refuse to be the best man at your wedding..."

"I'll elope," Antonio sighed, knocking the eyewear down to reduce some of the sun's glare.

"Glad to see you thinking so far into the future," Kotetsu snickered. He danced out of Antonio's reach, jogging ahead to the car.

The drive to the lab was filled with innocently quiet conversation; Antonio was surprised. They were granted access at the gates and drove in to find a space. Antonio purposefully parked right beside Nathan's flashy sports car. Once inside, they were directed to the lab where said car owner was working. Nathan greeted them with a wide smile, but that was all he could spare since he was busy. As fellow marine biologists, they understood, but they could also offer input, depending on the situation. Kotetsu and Antonio found themselves occupied for a few hours, even though they were on a so-called "vacation".

It was Nathan that reminded them of the fact. He literally pushed them out the front door after walking them to it. "Go have fun," he ordered them with a glare. "Bison—not too much."

"I want somebody to call me by my given name," Antonio sighed.

"'tonio," Kotetsu chirped.

Antonio relaxed at the old nickname, smirking. Tomoe was the one that started it, saying she wanted to sound cool like her punk friends. Playfully, he hooked his fingers into the back of Kotetsu's blazer, dragging him down the ramp while waving over his shoulder. Kotetsu flailed his hand excitedly and Nathan could only assume he was waving. With a half-smile, the dark-skinned man headed back inside to complete his work.

During the twenty minute drive, Kotetsu stuck his head out of the window, slumped down in his seat, and fiddled with the seatbelt until it went into "lock" mode and almost strangled him; he had to unlock it and click it back into place. He moved onto the radio until Antonio popped the face off and tossed it over his shoulder into the backseat. Kotetsu stared at the bare dashboard, blinking a few times as he tried to comprehend what just happened. With a grin, he shrugged his shoulders.

"We're here anyway—hey, look!"

Antonio didn't want to, but he snuck a quick glance and saw two blonds standing around a blue pickup. Parking two spaces away from them, he let Kotetsu take over the job of attracting their attention.

Barnaby turned before the shout and flail of arms, a gentle smile on his face. Keith's blinding smile was directed at the rental car's driver once Antonio stepped out.

"Keith." The brilliant blue eyes focused on Kotetsu. "Is there anywhere to get good sushi around here? We'd like to invite you to lunch."

Antonio saw the way Barnaby practically lit up at mention of sushi and the fact fell into place: it was for _him_.

"I already called out of work once..." Keith began hesitantly.

"What time does the beach close?" Kotetsu asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Seven," the lifeguard replied.

"We'll go for dinner, then."

Keith looked to Antonio, confusion written plainly across his face. The brunet grinned and shook his head. "He's made up his mind, so we'll be going."

With that said, Kotetsu turned his attention to the quiet young man. "Are you ready to have fun at the beach?" Barnaby's smile widened in response.

**x**

Antonio knew he would be a third wheel if he ran off with Kotetsu and his newfound friend, so he stood in the shadow of the lifeguard tower. After a few minutes of shifting, Keith leaned over the side, smiling down at him. "Would you like to join me up here? There's enough room, and everything looks calm right now."

Antonio hesitated a few minutes before starting up the ladder. Keith shifted over to make room, his smile widening as Antonio sat beside him. A silence settled, stretching on with the minutes. Keith was relaxed beside him, the rescue buoy placed across his lap. Antonio cleared his throat, earning a quick glance; despite the little beach-goers there were, the waters were his domain and the glance was all he could spare. "Is this your only job?" Antonio questioned, hoping for small conversation.

"Just three days out of the week. I'm... several types of instructors," Keith stated with a soft laugh. "Swim instructor—that's kind of a given, sky diving—"

"Not cutting you off because I don't want to hear your exploits," Antonio grinned at the blushing blond, "But I can see now that you're a daredevil hidden behind the facade of an innocent man."

"I'm not innocent," Keith argued with a frown.

"Only an innocent man would say that," Antonio retorted with a smirk.

**x**

Barnaby placed a hand to Kotetsu's shoulder. "They're fine."

Kotetsu looked up at him from his sandcastle, then over to the lifeguard tower. He relaxed at the sight of the two men laughing, but glared at the blond. "How'd you know?"

"That they were the reason you decided to stay here instead of having _fun at the beach_?"

Kotetsu scrunched his nose as he stared down at his sandcastle. "I like to think I'm having fun..."

"Let me show you what fun really is." Barnaby tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it beside the sandcastle. He reached for the drawstrings of his swim trunks and Kotetsu scrambled to his feet, knocking over his tower along the way, to stop the young man from completely stripping.

"Let's do this..." he laughed nervously, leading Barnaby to the water's edge.

Keith's eyes followed them, his gaze drawn by their movement. Antonio watched as well, curious when Kotetsu waded awkwardly out of the water until he could run again.

Kotetsu dumped an armful of clothes at the base of the tower. "Watch those!" he shouted up, waving as he took off for the water again.

"Mr. Kotetsu is an amazing man," Keith chuckled, watching said brunet splash into the waves to reach the waiting blond. Once together, they dove under.

Antonio still studied the pile of clothes; it looked to have shorts within, which meant Barnaby was being a nudist, as Kotetsu said he was. He shook his head. "Yeah, he's something else, all right..."

**x**

Kotetsu dragged himself from the water, collapsing on the sand. After swimming to a more secluded part of the beach, he was exhausted. "...too much fun," he panted.

Barnaby remained in the water, watching him with a grin. "You hardly swam anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fish," he shouted into the air, feebly kicking his legs. "I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"You just gave me permission to call you 'old man'... _old man_."

Kotetsu sat up, glaring down at the waters. He squinted against the glare being reflected at him. "You're a humanoid squid, aren't you? Like, right now, you have multiple legs since I can't see you." Barnaby made his way into shore, standing when he could, showing the older man there were no tentacles, just long, slender legs. Kotetsu groaned, flopping backwards onto the sand.

"If you don't exercise enough, you won't be hungry enough by dinner."

"Your logic sucks!" Kotetsu kicked his left leg. "And I still have to go back and get your clothes." He turned over onto his side, a little too late to stop himself, and the sand promptly stuck itself to the damp side of his cheek. Kotetsu groaned loudly, but forced himself to open his eyes. He stared down at the water's edge and realized Barnaby had waded back in until the water came up to his neck. He felt something in his chest tighten as he remembered their first meeting. Barnaby turned towards him, brow furrowed in concern.

Kotetsu dug his fingers into the sand, dragging himself into a sitting position. The young man had his quirks, but his love and desire for being at the beach reminded him so much of Tomoe. She never ran around naked, but she showed him a completely different side of herself whenever they paid the sandy shores a visit. He enjoyed and loved all of her personalities and quirks, even any she decided to keep from him.

Kotetsu shook his head, drawing his knees up to brace his arms atop them. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut after a look of raw panic swept across Barnaby's face. Before he had completely risen onto his feet, the blond had disappeared beneath the waves. He ran into the shallow water, looking around, before deciding to head back. It was a good jogging distance, but something was happening.

By the time Kotetsu arrived, he found his assumption had been correct. Keith and Antonio were guiding people out of the water. He ran over and was immediately told, "Barnaby said there's a shark in the water. It's probably what Nathan was called up here for..."

Kotetsu spun, looking about for signs of said blond. "Where... where is he?"

Keith indicated out to where the waves swelled and crashed. Atop them was a surfer. "He went back out to try and bring him in."

'_Bunny_...' Kotetsu started for the water, but Antonio gripped his upper arm tightly. "No!" He thrashed, trying to break free.

"What good will you do if you're both injured, or worse… dead and gone?!" Antonio yanked him back a few paces. "He'll make it back, I'm certain."

A shrill scream drew their attention and the trio looked out to see a gray dorsal fin breaking the surface and streamlining for the surface just making his drop. Antonio's grip on Kotetsu's arm tightened, out of fear; out of worry. The fin disappeared beneath the surface once more as the surfer climbed onto his board to begin paddling back in. Kotetsu took another step, but this time, Antonio moved with him.

Keith gripped his rescue buoy tightly when the long board was capsized and its rider nowhere to be found. Gritting his teeth, he took off down to the water. It was his job to rescue and protect those that needed his help; he couldn't stand by idly and watch.

"Keith!" both marine biologists shouted.

The board had been toppled and floated, but the diver was nowhere to be seen. Keith dove into the water after running into the surf until he could no longer _run_. He swam as quickly as possible, diving under to avoid a few waves. Rising for a breath, he heard screams and shouts from the shore, but saw why. The surfer had risen, his arms flailing above the water. Keith resumed swimming, hoping to get them both out unscathed. He arrived at the young man's side, holding out the buoy so it could be grabbed. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes! My leg... my leg hurts...!" the surfer sobbed, one hand clutching the buoy while the other clung desperately to his board.

"I'm going to try and get you back to shore. It's going to be difficult with the..." Keith trailed off, his blue eyes wide. The young man turned and began screaming at the sight of the dorsal fin speeding their way; the shark was obviously attracted by the blood that poured from the wound it had inflicted. Keith drowned out all the sounds around him, listening to his own blood pounding in his ears as his heart raced. He grabbed the teen around the waist, swimming desperately back to the shore with one arm. The board didn't follow, which meant it was no longer attached its surfer, and also wouldn't slow them down.

There was no out-swimming a shark, with or without the added weight of a second person, but Keith miraculously managed to do so. He felt the rough, shell and pebble-covered sand beneath his knees and turned to carefully drag the young man along with him. Once out of the water, he was able to access the severity of the damage done to the boy's leg. Nothing life-threateningly severe—a taste test bite—but the gashes of the teeth digging deep into his skin were very obvious and bleeding; the trail washed back out to sea. The shark had also bitten through the cord that connected surfer to board.

Paramedics were already on the scene, carefully extracting the teen from Keith's arms to strap him onto the stretcher. His hand shot out, grabbing the blond's. "Stay," he choked out.

Keith smiled gently, squeezing back. "I'll stay. I'll call your family and let them know of the situation." The young man relaxed, a smile curling his lips. Keith shot his beach guests an apologetic look before walking with the paramedics back up the beach.

Kotetsu stared out at the waves, his body trembling as he waited for any sign.

"Kotetsu!"

The shout came from a distance, and Kotetsu stumbled over his own feet to find the source; thank god for Antonio still gripping his arm, otherwise he would have fallen flat on his face. All other beach-goers looked also, most displaying some form of relief and gratitude after spotting the naked figure stumbling across the sands. Barnaby grinned weakly at Kotetsu over the heads of people that ran to assist him. Kotetsu returned the grin, a broken laugh tumbling from his lips. Antonio tugged and his friend spun, almost willingly falling against his chest and into the embrace. Kotetsu wouldn't cry—hadn't since Tomoe's funeral—but welcomed the comfort. Antonio, himself, needed some comforting, so it was a mutual hug.

When Barnaby finally reached them, he had a jacket wrapped around his waist. He placed a gentle hand to Kotetsu's head. "I saw it—"

"I understand," Kotetsu muttered, his voice muffled. Lifting his face from Antonio's broad chest, he grinned at the blond. "I'm jealous because I'm no longer the only one you save."

Antonio rolled his eyes and pushed Kotetsu away. "You're an idiot."

"Am not!" Kotetsu argued, glaring at his back as Antonio trudged back up to the tower. Kotetsu faced Barnaby, dropping his eyes. He caught a glimpse of the blond's hands before they were moved out of sight, and saw that the knuckles were bruised and bright red. "Antonio says it's time to go back."

No sooner had he made the statement, Antonio shouted down the beach at them, "C'mon! Let's go!"

Barnaby smiled, realizing he would be spending the evening with Kotetsu.

**X X X**

Keith sent a text to both of them: /_Still at the hospital, sorry, no dinner_/, which meant sushi was postponed.

Antonio told Nathan about the attack as they sat around the larger dining room table. Kotetsu cooked while Barnaby watched on from where he was seated at the island. Nathan smiled behind his cup of wine as he stared at Kotetsu feeding their guest a spoonful of rice, a piece of shrimp sitting on top. "He's so smitten," he sighed dreamily.

"And doesn't realize it," Antonio added with a scoff.

Barnaby shot them both a quick glance over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the chef. "It's good," he hummed. "I love shrimp."

"I found out something new," Kotetsu laughed, turning off the stove. "But I guess you would, since you like sushi." Barnaby smiled at the brunet's back. Nathan released another soft sigh.

**x**

A futon was pulled from the storage closet and set up in Kotetsu's bedroom. It was where Barnaby slept for the evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Was my shark attack passable? I know Bull sharks can do much worse, but... *shrug*

This is a short'un, I know, but I felt it was better ending it as is. I thought I'd hit 4,000 words, but I'm short by a 1,000, still… forgive me! And feed me reviews! I need them… *curls up in the corner* Reviews lower my stress level, and a low stress level means less blockage and more easy-flowing writing *seeking scraps* my stress level is slowly rising v.v


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter five  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Barnaby was being studied, by more than one person. On occasion, he felt as though somebody watched him with bad intentions, but could never locate such an individual. The other, more obvious person watching him with bad intentions was Antonio. The man remained ever-so vigilant in glaring him down and being wary. The morning after the shark attack, they all met in the kitchen for breakfast and he received a glare from Antonio that practically said '_you tainted him_'. Could sleeping in the same room as someone else—not even on the same bed—do that? If anything, Barnaby was the one that got tainted; Kotetsu almost stepped on him in an attempt to get to the bathroom earlier that morning.

'_You tainted him first_,' Barnaby thought to himself, keeping his expression closed off as they settled around the table. The burly man even went so far to sit between him and Kotetsu. At that, Barnaby smirked at him, hoping his expression conveyed his thoughts, '_Jealous_?'

Nathan noticed the entire silent conversation. Add the oblivious man seated between the two that vied for his attention, and his morning entertainment was complete as he cooked breakfast. He'd relayed the news of the shark attack to his bosses and they told him to stay a few extra days; "try to tag it" was actually the order.

Nathan passed the news on to his fellow biologists after they'd all eaten and Kotetsu perked up. "Can I do it?" he asked. Barnaby's frame stiffened. Kotetsu smiled at him. "You're not the only one that swims with sharks, and I already warned you that it is done in our line of work."

"It's not coming back," Barnaby muttered, glaring down at the empty plate in front of him.

"You're not certain of that," Kotetsu argued. "And I know you won't remove this particular tag."

"I thought you didn't like tagging," Barnaby threw back at him.

Kotetsu smiled almost sadly. "It's my job, and I can do it for something that's not as defenseless as a shark."

"Dolphins aren't as defenseless as you think. They're very aggre—"

"Stop," Antonio growled. "There's no arguing our job. It has to be done. You're concerned for Kotetsu's safety—so am I! But you're an outsider!"

"Antonio," Nathan chastised softly, seeing the flash of pain in the young man's shimmering green eyes.

"Thank you," Barnaby cleared his throat, pushing his chair back from the table to stand, "For the breakfast and hospitality. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Handsome," Nathan sighed, tucking a hand beneath his chin; it was the nickname he had given him the moment he walked in and saw their guest. "He didn't mean anything by it." Barnaby smiled, the gesture almost broken, and took his dishes to the sink. He set them down, quickly rinsed his hands, and walked out.

Kotetsu avoided Nathan's accusatory glare and stood from the table also. He collected the empty plates and cups, heading for the sink to begin cleaning up. The dishes echoed the soft click of the front door closing; he'd let everything fall from his hands after hearing Barnaby leave. "We're all just stressed," he spoke, more for himself than the others. "Yesterday was a grueling day. I'll... apologize to him later."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Antonio huffed.

There was a sharp crack, followed by a hollow laugh from the sink. "I'm bleeding..." Nathan and Antonio were at the sink after a flurry of scraping chairs, and found Kotetsu dripping blood onto the other plates from the gash across his palm, courtesy of the one he'd snapped in two. "Is there something wrong with me...? Actually...!" Kotetsu grinned as he lifted his hand. "This is the perfect time to go find that shark."

Nathan slid his arms around the brunet, whispering soothing words into his hair. Why were they comforting him? He felt fine. His hand had long since gone numb, so that wasn't the reason. "I'll apologize," he mumbled, staring at the wall. "I'll apologize to him later... after we tag the shark. We have work to do." Kotetsu soon stopped trembling.

Reluctantly, Nathan released him, looking to Antonio for help. Antonio looked away, listening to Kotetsu walk out of the kitchen. In actuality, he had been the reason behind Barnaby storming out. Shaking his head as he thought about what he was going to do, he also left the kitchen, but made his way down to the front door.

Nathan sighed loudly after hearing the door slam shut, leaning back against the edge of the counter. "They're all such children."

**x**

Antonio managed to catch up to Barnaby, but only because he decided to take the car at the last minute. For someone walking, the young man made it quite far. He swung the car in front of him, taking the full force of the glare thrown his way. "I'm sorry!" Antonio shouted, exasperated. "I'm sorry, kid... I was concerned for you yesterday, but I'll say right now that it was only because Kotetsu was scared you wouldn't come back. He's..."

"He's not a child," Barnaby stated softly.

Antonio realized he was still blocking the street and maneuvered the car onto the shoulder, parking it. He put on his hazards before stepping out to join the young man. "He may not be a child, but he's fragile. He lost his wife a few years ago and his world practically shattered..." Antonio noticed the way Barnaby became rigid at the mention of the tragedy; his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white, but he decided not to call him on it. He sighed, leaning back against the car. "I don't know who you are, but Kotetsu seems to have fallen for you."

Barnaby relaxed slightly, letting his fingers unfurl. "I like him, a lot. You should let him make his own decisions."

"You sound like a grade school kid," Antonio scoffed, lifting a hand to tangle his fingers in his hair. He pulled them out after a few minutes, smoothing the strands back down into place. "I'm sure you've seen what happens when he makes his own choices. He's reckless enough as it stands, so don't pull anymore stunts like yesterday's in front of him."

"Do you really plan to tag the shark?" Barnaby questioned, his trademark head tilt resurfacing.

"Yes," Antonio replied, glaring. "You have no right to stop—"

Barnaby shook his head. "I'd like to help. If it'll keep Kotetsu out of the water..."

"I'm sure you haven't been trained for tagging and releasing, have you?" Barnaby stared back blankly. Antonio let his head fall back onto the roof of the car with a soft thunk. "There goes our vacation..."

Barnaby looked away sharply, his narrowed eyes immediately locking on a figure standing off in the distance. Why was this man standing there with a camera in his hands? He made out no distinguishing features, but just staring at this person made his skin crawl.

Antonio noticed the staring match and pushed away from the car. "'s probably a tourist wondering if we're okay. Jump in. I'll take you back." Barnaby nodded, walking around to the passenger's side of the car. He slid in, immediately pulling his seatbelt across with a small smile. Antonio took off the hazards only after making a U-turn that set them on the right road back to the house. Once there, both men exited the vehicle and headed inside.

"Bison, is that you?"

"Yeah," Antonio replied gruffly, closing the door. "How's he doing?"

Nathan appeared, leaning over the banister for the upstairs level. "I think he was experiencing mild shock from yesterday's events." His eyes flickered to Barnaby then back to Antonio. "He's sleeping now..."

"Can I... sit with him for a while?" Barnaby directed his imploring gaze to the floor.

"Shower first. Nathan will put out some clothes for you. You're going with us to the lab so you can begin training in tagging." Barnaby nodded, following Antonio upstairs. He was shoved into the bathroom and left to his own devices.

Barnaby could only assume he showered properly. He stepped out of the shower to find a set of clothes perched on the edge of the sink. Barnaby grimaced—he'd been wearing clothes for far too many days now, but they were a necessity in this society. Barnaby exited the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp, and saw no one. He shuffled nervously before deciding to go ahead and enter Kotetsu's room. He relaxed after pushing the door. A sleeping Kotetsu was a calm Kotetsu.

Barnaby walked over, sinking onto the floor and crossing his legs at the ankle. He remained in that position for several long minutes, listening to Kotetsu's soft, even breathing. "I'm sorry," he whispered after time continued to stretch on. "I was out of line, and very rude to you this morning. You're doing a job very important to you, while I'm in the way with my selfishness." Kotetsu exhaled softly, turning on the bed so he now faced his blond intruder. Barnaby's eyes widened after seeing his bandage-covered hand. He stumbled to his feet, racing from the room, only to barrel into a brick wall.

Antonio grabbed his shoulders, holding him steady. "What's the rush?"

"What happened to his hand?" Barnaby asked in a shaky voice.

"He accidentally cut himself on a broken plate. That, plus the fact that Nathan said he's experiencing some shock, is the reason why we're dropping him off at Keith's. He called me a few minutes ago and said he was finally able to go home." Antonio released the young man, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you wavering in your decision?"

Barnaby fisted his hands at his side, drawing from Antonio's dislike of him to steel his resolve. "No. I'll go with you. I'll help you tag the shark."

Antonio smirked. "Good."

**X X X**

"Shock?" Kotetsu stared blankly at Keith, tilting his head in a quizzical manner.

"You're in shock," Keith repeated. He'd finally left the hospital after the surfer's mother rushed in. She'd hugged him so hard in appreciation, he swore she bruised a rib, but he didn't want to stay any longer to check.

Kotetsu laughed, pushing the lifeguard away as he checked his pupils. "I'm not in shock. Is this why Antonio dropped me off here? That big idiot woke me up, dragged me to the car, and tossed me on your doorstep." He exhaled deeply. "I know what the symptoms of shock are, and I know for a fact that I'm not experiencing any. I might have been a little off this morning..." He turned his injured hand over, staring at the covered palm. "But I'm over that."

Kotetsu huffed, sitting back on the couch. John shuffled closer, laying his head across the man's thigh. Kotetsu smiled, patting the Receiver gently. "I can't believe they don't trust me enough in the lab, they left me with you. And then took Barnaby!" He tilted his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You've babysat before, haven't you?"

Keith nodded with a gentle smile. "But I don't think keeping someone older than myself is babysitting."

"You'd be surprised," Kotetsu scoffed, "Is there anything you _haven't_ done?"

The blond straightened up, looking to the ceiling for help in answering the question. His ears turned bright red, the blush creeping into his cheeks and spreading down his neck.

A leering grin tugged at Kotetsu's lips. "_That_, huh? That is _not_ a problem, despite what some people think, so don't worry about rushing into it." He closed his eyes, leaning his head onto the back of the sofa, and tried to relax. Unfortunately, peace left him alone with his thoughts, which were, at the moment, unsettling. The one that tickled the back of his mind the most was: why had they taken Barnaby to the lab? John whined, feeling the man's discomfort, and buried his nose in the crook of Kotetsu's arm.

Keith crouched in front of his guest. "Mr. Kotetsu? Is everything okay?"

"I need to get out and about." Kotetsu lifted his injured hand. "This is pathetic," he groaned, "I'm not this clumsy. Where can we go for something fun to do?"

Keith smiled innocently. "Would you like a free sky-diving lesson?"

Kotetsu cracked open one eye, staring at him. "You're serious." He clapped the blond on the shoulder with his good hand—Keith took hold of his elbow to help him to his feet—and pointed to the door with the bandaged one. "Let's go!"

John traipsed after them, but Keith told him he would have to stay. The Golden Retriever whined softly, but remained seated right at the entrance of the house, watching as they left without him.

**X X X**

"I never want to do that again..." Kotetsu clutched at the frame of the large door, refusing to let go even after Keith's gentle coaxing. The plane of the empty hanger had taken to the sky again, as there had been a group of six waiting to jump when they went up. "Why would you do that as a living?!" They had jumped in tandem, since Kotetsu had no experience at all. Tandem, however, meant that he had been harnessed to Keith's chest and he felt the most of everything; his mind made him believe this.

Though his cheeks remained rosy from the thousand-foot plummet, the blond's smile dimmed. "Cis suggested it. I thought… it was a date. She thought it would be fun to try something new." Keith's smile returned, widening into a grin. "But I found that I enjoy the wind surrounding me very much, and it's a thrill that takes you away from reality, if only a moment, so I continued doing it until my instructor said I should help him teach others."

"Yeah," Kotetsu scoffed. "A moment... 'cause reality comes up to greet you at an amazing speed."

Keith laughed and stepped up, easily prying his hands away from the worn wood. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Kotetsu gaped at him. "Are you _insane_? Do you think I can eat after all that?" Both men fell silent as Kotetsu's stomach dutifully answered the question by growling loud enough for both of them to hear. "Maybe the thrill makes you hungry. Stop smiling."

That only served to make Keith's grin widen. He gave Kotetsu's arm a gentle tug. "Let's go get a burger."

"We're still gonna get sushi before we have to leave," Kotetsu mumbled, falling in step with the other man.

**x**

Keith took him to his favorite burger joint. Kotetsu had to forsake the French fries once the behemoth of a sandwich was placed in front of him. He looked to Keith, both eyebrows high, then back at the burger. Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu picked it up with both hands.

**x**

"Fries are no good reheated," Kotetsu whined, lifting the bag with the small takeout container to eye level.

Keith shook his head. "I promise you that my way will have them tasting the same."

Kotetsu gave him a once-over before sighing deeply. "Fine. I jumped out of a plane with you, so I guess I can take your advice." A smile tugged at his lips. "I also feel better, so... thanks for babysitting me."

"It's not babysitting. We're both grown men, just hanging out together."

Kotetsu grinned, swinging his bag a little as they neared the pickup. "What's next, Mr. Keith?"

Keith looked almost baffled—maybe just a little puzzled. "That's about it, unless you want to go to a fair. I think there's one in operation a few counties over."

"With cotton candy?"

Keith nodded, laughing at Kotetsu's look of pure joy.

"And I can win a stuffed animal?"

"Yes, Mr. Kotetsu—"

"Just 'Kotetsu' is fine. What are we waiting for? Let's go! I promise to reimburse for you all the gas you're spending." Kotetsu waved the bag in the air; the French fries inside the container could be heard rattling around.

Keith laughed again, unlocking the doors so they could climb in. "You don't have to do such a thing. It's a joy to have you keep me company."

"I'll win you something for all your trouble, then."

Keith started to decline Kotetsu's offer, but quickly realized it would lead to more arguing on his guest's part. "Thank you," he stated softly. Kotetsu grinned at his profile, then faced forward as they began moving, launching into one of his merry tales.

**X X X**

By the time they returned from the fair, the sun had already set, and all lights were on to help illuminate their way. The backseat of the quad-cab pickup was filled with their spoils: various and plenty stuffed animals, and half a dozen bags of cotton candy. Kotetsu was turned against his locked car door, dozing. Keith tried to drive as smoothly as possible for his sake. Soon, he was pulling into the lot of the biologists' temporary home. Antonio stepped outside shortly after he turned off the headlights.

Kotetsu sat up the minute the gentle hand landed on his shoulder. "Back?"

Keith whispered, "Yes."

Kotetsu yawned, stretching as far as the cab would allow. He undid his seatbelt and stumbled out of the truck. He reached back in for his belongings, managing them carefully as he leaned back out, as there was a lot; a stuffed dolphin was left behind for Keith. The rest almost fell from his arms when he realized an equal exchange was taking place. Barnaby had already started down the walk before Kotetsu could even order his feet to move. He rushed forward, stopping in front of the blond to stop him. "I'm sorry," he whispered urgently. "I don't know why I didn't stand up to Antonio this morning. He's just a big bully and he's jealous that he doesn't know you like I do. Like... The fact that you know about Selkies and humanoid squids!"

Barnaby's mask finally cracked and the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "You made up that last one."

"I won you something at the fair." Kotetsu wiggled his arms, managing to get a hand free to pull a stuffed pink bunny from within the pile.

The laugh escaped Barnaby before he could even dream of being upset. "Thank you," he whispered, taking the plush gently. "And I'm sorry also. Don't argue," he threw out quickly, seeing Kotetsu draw in a short breath. "I owe you just as much an apology as you think you owe me. We can catch up tomorrow, though, Kotetsu. You're tired."

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly. "I had so much fun today," he giggled.

Barnaby nodded at the man's full arms. "I can see that. Tomorrow, Kotetsu."

The minute he walked away, Antonio came down to collect him; Keith waited patiently. They all bid each other 'good night', with the promise of a fun day ahead tomorrow in the air.

* * *

"He's training to tag?" Kotetsu asked over a cup of coffee.

Nathan decided they could all leave together this morning. "Yes," he replied. "And after Bison explained to him the types of tagging, he wants to bring it on board and tag it. And..." Nathan sat up straighter. "He wants to be the one to lead it in." After two cups of coffee, Antonio had decided he would make breakfast this morning. "He said pole tagging was a hit and miss deal."

Kotetsu lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Well, it is. Do we even know what kind of shark it is? Maybe it's small enough that we can net it... It obviously wasn't a Great White—the kid survived. Sometimes Great Whites don't let you see they're coming, but they do hang around the surface. Blue sharks... it's a bit warmer here, so that's a possible 'no'."

Nathan enjoyed when Kotetsu showed his seriousness for work. He was stationed at a different lab, so the moments are rare—few and very far between—for him.

Kotetsu lifted his head. "A Bull..." Even with the nickname Antonio had been given, there was no hint of amusement as he stated his final suggestion on what kind of shark they would meet with once Barnaby finished his training.

Antonio brought two plates to the table, setting one in front of each man. "It's a possibility. We can also ask Barnaby if he remembers what kind of shark he saw. If it's a Bull, we won't have to use the larger platform boat. They're pretty easy to capture."

Kotetsu nodded, picking up his fork. The air of "business" around him dissipated and he recited 'itadakimasu' before digging in.

Antonio smirked as he took his seat at the table. "Seems leaving you with Keith was a good idea."

Nathan laughed as Kotetsu actually bounced in his seat. "We had so much fun! So I'll forgive you for abandoning me under the assumption that I was experiencing shock. I was not," he stated firmly. "Maybe you should hang out with him."

Antonio grunted softly, starting on his breakfast. Kotetsu continued with his, but in between mouthfuls—sometimes during—he regaled them with stories of his day with Keith.

**x**

Nathan left first. Barnaby had to be picked up and the task fell upon Antonio and Kotetsu. The young man was sitting on the front porch of the house when the car pulled up. He lifted his head, standing from the stoop. Kotetsu rushed from the car, eyes wide. "Did Keith make you wait outside?"

"I chose to do so," Barnaby stated nonchalantly. "He tried to give me an extra key, telling me to lock up when I leave, but I just decided to save him the trouble."

"_You're_ trouble," Kotetsu groaned, lifting a hand to clout the young man. He dropped it to his mid-back. "Get in the car before I disown you."

"Since when do you _own_ me?"

"Don't ask questions. Get in the car!"

Barnaby laughed as he stumbled along from the playful shove. He greeted Antonio after climbing in the car, dutifully pulling his seatbelt across even though he sat in back.

**x**

At the lab, Antonio left to find Nathan. As much as he hated tagging, Kotetsu was an expert at it, so Barnaby would do fine with his new instructor. Unlike with Antonio yesterday, Barnaby managed to properly tag the simulator shark after the second try. Kotetsu was easier to work with. He explained the exact location where the dart needed to pierce the tough skin at the base of the dorsal fin.

Kotetsu smoothed a hand over the fake shark's back, smiling almost sadly as he caressed the dorsal fin Barnaby's dart tag stuck out of. "Everyone claims that the dart doesn't cause them pain. Like a piercing," he murmured repeating what Antonio told him.

"I can give you the answer to that question when we tag the shark."

Kotetsu pulled himself from his thoughts to stare at the young man. "You're a Selkie." Barnaby scowled and Kotetsu laughed, "So you don't like Selkies?"

"It's not that I don't..." Barnaby shook his head. "Folklore gave us all a bad name. Besides, you do realize Selkies are seals, right? What is the only animal that can make a shark breach?"

Kotetsu thought the question over before stating softly, "A seal." He shook his head and smiled, eyes half-lidded as he leaned forward. "I think I know what you are." Barnaby arched an eyebrow, his expression blatantly saying "you don't".

Kotetsu straightened up, wincing when his injured hand caught on the dorsal fin. "What kind of shark was it?" he asked, remembering this was an important question.

"Bull," was quickly stated.

"I knew it!" Kotetsu then proceeded to launch into extensive detail, the new plan they would execute in order to catch and tag; there would be no need for anyone to get into the water. Nathan came to collect them for an in-lab lunch a few hours later.

**X X X**

Barnaby shifted almost uncomfortably after stepping out of the car at Keith's. "I... won't be available tomorrow. It's a..." It was a personal _thing_ that needed taking care of tonight.

"We'll tag the following day, then. I'm not letting you run away from this, kid." Antonio nodded at him through the window.

Barnaby smiled, returning his nod. "I won't." Kotetsu waved from the other side of the car as they pulled away. Barnaby was glad that Keith was home, as he had left the door unlocked for him, so he was able to hurry inside without stopping. He knocked on the ajar bedroom door after arriving at it. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask a favor..."

**x**

Keith frowned as he watched Barnaby walk towards the closed beach. Even the stars in the sky did nothing to illuminate the pitch blackness of the ocean. "I don't feel right leaving you here alone... especially since I work here."

Barnaby tossed a reassuring smile over his shoulder. "Just close your eyes and pretend you never saw me. I'll be back."

Keith averted his eyes as his guest began stripping. Barnaby neatly folded the clothes, taking them with him as he began jogging down the sand. Keith didn't know what stayed him, but he only watched until the young man became a pale blur. After a few moments, there was a telltale splash. His eyebrows shot up after seeing a silver spark in the water. He looked to the night sky, studying the half moon. It was bright, and had obviously reflected on something, but what?

Keith took a few steps forward, stopping when the air picked up around him. "Be safe," he whispered, walking around the front of the truck to climb in behind the wheel. Reluctantly, he pulled off and drove back home.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't wait! *rushes off to write some moar*

Mugugu... I don't know what to say. Maybe, by the time I'm ready to post this, something will come to mind. I do think I need more Barnaby background bits, though *muses* / Octopi... Octopuses, whatever! They'll be around... maybe *spent several hours watching videos* :{


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter six  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

It was John's barking that alerted him. Dawn had already broken, which meant Keith woke with it. No sooner had he finished relieving himself, the Golden Receiver begin barking excitedly somewhere in the house. Keith washed his hands, taking a moment to splash some water across his face. He stared at his reflection, wondering what was different about it.

_Cis still isn't here. It's been almost six months since her last letter_.

The thought only served to make his smile grow wider. Keith soon realized that's what was different. He did indeed smile every day, but only out of politeness. Thinking about Cis no longer made his heart feel heavy. If anything, it made him feel grateful that she was out living her dream. "It's time to live mine," he whispered to his reflection, blue eyes shining. The appearance of a stranger at the lifeguard shack started a new turn of events.

John barked impatiently and the blond pulled away from the sink, rushing out of the bathroom to see what was bothering man's best friend. John was sitting at the front door, tossing his head impatiently. Keith looked confused. "It's not time for your walk..." John whined, lowering his head to nose at the crack at the bottom of the door. Keith's eyes widened. "Barnaby!"

The young man hadn't returned yesterday, as promised, but was obviously back since John was so excited. He hurriedly unlocked the door, running out almost as fast as the dog. There was no sign of the young man on the front porch, but John knew exactly where to go. Keith walked to his truck, where the Receiver sat obediently, and looked into the cab. Barnaby was curled in a fetal position, his shirt serving as a makeshift pillow. All it took was a gentle touch to rouse the young man.

"Let's get you inside," Keith whispered, holding out his hand when Barnaby sat up. "Kotetsu and Antonio will be here sometime today. I'm sure you're still tired." Barnaby moved on autopilot, and Keith was surprised he didn't trip climbing over the side of the truck. Granted, he offered assistance, but the ground was far enough that it was a possibility. They headed back into the house—John waited at the open door, his tail wagging happily—and Keith proceeded to tuck Barnaby in, in the guest room he was using. From there, he continued with his morning routines. He'd asked for today off so he could oversee the tagging of the shark.

**X**

Keith kept Barnaby's nightly escapade to himself after the biologists showed up; the young man looked ever grateful to him because of his decision. Keith thought it best to take his truck as a precaution, but Kotetsu demanded he ride with them. To make things more awkward, he was given the privilege of riding shotgun in the passenger's side. Kotetsu sat behind him, speaking a hundred words a minute to a young man hanging onto his every word. Keith fiddled with his hands until he shoved them between his thighs to keep them still. He inhaled then exhaled deeply. He glanced out the window, taking note of their surroundings, and realized they still had a good ten minutes of driving left.

"How's the surfer kid doing?"

Keith startled at the sudden question, jumping as far as the seatbelt allowed, and twisting around to stare at Antonio's profile. "The shark victim? I hear he's doing fine. The mother demanded my number and is constantly sending me updates. Like, one of the puncture wounds made by the shark's tooth needed over ten stitches."

Antonio smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "Sounds like you've got an admirer."

"Sounds like someone's—"

Barnaby elbowed Kotetsu in the ribs on Antonio's behalf. Kotetsu clutched his side, howling dramatically. Antonio smirked at his youngest passenger in the rearview mirror, nodding his thanks.

Keith was still stuck on Antonio's comment, but decided to let it slide. "We're going to have to put up signs on shark attacks now," he mumbled softly.

"The good thing is that no one died," Antonio reminded him.

Keith smiled. "That is always a good thing."

The tension lifted and small conversations sprung up between them, lasting only until they arrived at the dock. It was the same one Keith had taken Kotetsu to when they first met. He stepped out after the car park, pressing himself close against the car. This wasn't his territory and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"Bison!" a falsetto voice cooed.

Keith looked around and find the source of the voice to be a dark-skinned male, tall in stature, but that also may have been due to the two-inch high ankle boots he wore. He waved in their general direction and Keith turned around to see everyone else waving back. He pressed himself closer against the car.

Kotetsu noticed and grabbed his arm, peeling him away. He dragged him to Nathan, energetically introducing them. "He's a lifeguard. Saved the surfer while Barnaby distracted the shark with his seal tendencies."

The man named Nathan shot Kotetsu a skeptical glance before smiling brightly at Keith. "I have no idea what you're saying most of the time, but I like your taste. This one's more matured than Handsome is. And you say he's a lifeguard?"

The question hadn't even been given a proper answer before his shirt was yanked up and long fingers slid across Keith's muscled abs. The blond blushed a deep red, taking his shirt back as he stumbled away. A broad back blocked Nathan from his view and he quickly realized Antonio had stepped between them.

Nathan smirked, pressing his fingers against his lips. His tongue darted out for a taste of the lifeguard he'd managed to grope. "That's him? This is going to be fun."

"Not right now." Kotetsu walked between the showdown, waving his hands; Barnaby was hot on his heels. "We have a shark to lure and tag."

Nathan's sultry expression was replaced with a bright smile and he leaned sideways to see around Antonio. "Sorry if I scared you. There's no need to be shy around me, darling."

Keith smiled nervously, still gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. "I actually think I might be in the way. Even Barnaby received training... I can sit this one—" Keith swallowed the remainder of his words when Antonio turned and glared down at him.

"You won't be in the way," the brunet stated gruffly. He turned back to Nathan, a bit of the stiffness easing from his body. "Is the boat packed?"

"Mm-hmm," Nathan purred, wrapping both arms around Antonio's right one.

Keith forced a smile onto his face as he followed after the duo. All of his self-confidence from this morning had dissipated.

**X X X**

Everyone on board was a highly experienced swimmer, so there was no need for life jackets. The large slab of beheaded fish was attached to the equally large hook by the extra staff hand Nathan had brought along and dropped into the water. The boat's engine hummed softly as they coasted along and basically fished for a predator. After two hours and no bite or sign of said animal, Barnaby suggested a new location. Nathan didn't outrank the other two scientists, but this _was_ his jurisdiction, so he headed to the bow to put the engine into full throttle. He followed Barnaby's instructions as best as possible, arriving at their new location after a few minutes. They were still in the shallows, but the color of the water had darkened, informing all that the ground beneath the waves had indeed dropped. This time, however, they dropped anchor and tossed out a fresh new line.

After a forty-five minute wait, Keith spotted the dorsal fin just mere moments before the line went taut. Hands protected with the proper gloves, Antonio reeled in the animal caught on the wire, keeping it close against the side of the boat. Keith watched in amazement as the quartet of men worked as a well-oiled machine. Almost as though realizing it could a portion of its jaw if it struggled, the Bull shark stuck to the side of the boat, shifting with the waves. At one point, it pulled itself up out of the water and fixed its gaze on the man poised to shoot the dart into its fin. Barnaby paused for a moment, staring into the animal's eye.

The staff member and Nathan—both worked to keep the animal secured—received a spray of water as the shark thrashed its tail.

"Keith!"

Keith snapped himself back to reality, turning towards the shout. Despite the hook snagged in its mouth, the shark was indeed attempting to free itself. Antonio couldn't release his cord and the one deck hand they had seemed to be struggling with the tail at this point. "Help him keep it steady!" Antonio nodded down at the end of the shark. Keith nodded, rushing to the struggling young man. A second rope was hooked over the shark's tail and given to him to help steady the animal.

Kotetsu smiled, leaning over the side of the boat to rub at the shark's exposed underbelly. "Bunny made her upset. She knows what you plan to do."

"I'm going to stick a tracking device in her," Barnaby muttered, a scowl tugging at his lips at the nickname. He glanced at Kotetsu, raising an eyebrow at the man's surprised stare.

"You know what a tracking device is?"

"Antonio told me that's what this is." Barnaby lifted the long pole with the tag at its end higher. His eyes narrowed and he pushed Kotetsu back just as the shark twisted, jaw snapping at the air near where the man's arm had been a few moments ago.

With a cold resolve, Barnaby took aim once the shark had been rightfully rotated, and stuck the animal, the tag lodged where it needed to be. He drew the pole back, tossing it to the side, and helped with keeping the animal's thrashing in check so Nathan could collect a muscle sample and clip a tiny skin sample. After a few more minutes, Barnaby was reaching down to dislodge the hook from the animal's jaw. Without splashing, the Bull shark slipped out of sight into the depths of the water.

Kotetsu patted Barnaby on his shoulder, grinning widely. "Good job, rookie. You, too, Keith!" He tilted his head, his expression a muddled look of confusion as he stared at Antonio's back. "What's wrong, Bull Tank?"

Antonio stiffened, but his shoulders sagged mere moments later. Slowly, he turned until he was facing the duo beside him.

Kotetsu's eyes widened before his friend could speak, and he pounded a fist into the palm of his hand. With a grin, he held both hands up to Antonio; the scar was a pale line across his palm. "Still here, so don't get depressed for no reason. Didn't you just tell Keith—and I quote—" Kotetsu cleared his throat, deepening his voice to mimic Antonio's, "_The good thing is that no one died_." He grinned.

Antonio reeled in his shocked look before reaching out to curl his arm around Kotetsu's neck, pulling him against his chest in a crushing hug. Kotetsu laughed, slapping at his arms. They separated before Nathan had to demand they do so, and the clean up began so they could return to shore.

"We should go out for sushi to celebrate," Kotetsu deadpanned the second everyone had stepped onto the dock. "I wonder if they have shark…" Nathan chewed on his thumb to hold his laughter back. "What?" Kotetsu scoffed, tilting his head haughtily. "I'm Asian, let me enjoy my cuisine. Bull Tank—"

"Don't go there," Antonio warned, picking up the cooler with the samples to carry to the van Nathan and his staff member arrived in. Kotetsu chased after him, unrelenting in his teasing.

The remaining quartet was back in their rental car and watching the van pull away. "We need to shower before anything," Antonio sighed, wrinkling his nose as the scents of the sea began building in the confined space. "And Nathan has to process his samples."

Kotetsu yawned in response. He smiled sleepily up at Barnaby beside him. "How was it? Your first tagging?"

Barnaby looked to the right before his gaze fixed on Kotetsu. "She felt some discomfort, but that's because I was getting her back for that stunt she pulled."

Kotetsu laughed, "You did jab pretty hard, but you hooked the dart spot-on."

Barnaby relaxed into a smile, leaving the duo in front wondering about the strange conversation.

**x**

Keith and Barnaby were dropped off before Antonio and Kotetsu could return to their temporary home. Both men were surprised when they found the sports car already there. They were greeted with the sound of running water after stepping inside, the sound letting them know Nathan was already cleaning up.

"How'd he get here so fast?" Kotetsu mumbled as they climbed the stairs.

"His car," Antonio tossed back.

Kotetsu punched him in the shoulder before making an awkward dash for the master bedroom and its shower. Antonio shook his head, disappearing into the hallway's bathroom.

**x**

The call from Keith came just as the sun began to set. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Kotetsu over the phone. "I took a nap that lasted longer than it should have."

Kotetsu drew a leg up, resting his chin on bended knee. "Don't apologize. I'm sure you were busy before we came and scooped you up. Antonio's glaring at me because you didn't call him."

Keith listened to the shriek of laughter and raised voices through the phone, torn between confusion and amusement. Antonio spoke to him, rather than Kotetsu. "He's indisposed, but we're still waiting for you to lead the way for dinner. This is our last night—we'll be heading back tomorrow."

Barnaby couldn't offer his host any comfort and endured the disappointment and sadness that washed over him. Keith smiled, the action unseen. "I'm sure everyone at your lab will be happy to have such great men returning home to them. As for dinner, if you want to meet here, I can take the lead driving. Otherwise, I can give you the address—"

"We'll come over."

Keith nodded. "We'll be waiting," he chuckled. He ended the call and placed his phone beside him on the couch, reaching down to smooth a hand over John's fur. Remembering Barnaby was in the room with him, he perked up for his guest.

"You can still text and talk to them both. I do it with Kotetsu when we can't meet."

Keith gave him a lopsided smile, but no verbal response.

**X X X**

Dinner went as smoothly as it could with the ragtag group of mismatched men. Kotetsu spent most of the night attempting to teach Barnaby how to hold chopsticks. Even after they resorted to the 'learning' chopsticks, held together with a rubberband and a piece of paper for easy movement, it was still difficult. Kotetsu then took it upon himself to feed the youngest member of their group.

"They're practically married," Nathan sighed, low enough for only Keith and Antonio to hear. "Our dear Kotetsu is so naive."

Antonio smiled as he stared at the back of Kotetsu's head. "I'm just glad he's enjoying himself. After the anniversary of her death—" Nathan nodded, not wanting to linger on the subject too long, "He started behaving... differently. He bounced back far faster than normal, so I think that might have been when they first met."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "They've been like _that_ for so many months?"

"Not like... _that_." Antonio grimaced as he watched Kotetsu make one final attempt at showing Barnaby how to hold his chopsticks. "I only just met Barnaby when we arrived here." He glanced at Keith, catching the look of surprise that flashed across the blond's face.

Keith relaxed as a smile appeared on Antonio's face. The next words out of Antonio's mouth made him duck his head to hide his own smile:

"I'm actually glad Kotetsu said we should take this vacation."

"I'm glad, too," Nathan purred, snuggling closer to lay his head atop Antonio's shoulder. "I hardly see you boys anymore. I've actually been thinking of transferring to your lab division, but it'll be so far from home."

Barnaby glanced across the table before turning completely away from Kotetsu. He picked up the fork to spear a piece of tuna and leaned across the table, holding it low so Keith could see it was being offered to him. Wide blue eyes stared at the young man over the fork, then back to the piece of fish. He smiled, realizing he was being comforted, and opened his mouth to take the tuna off the fork's prongs.

"Thank you," Keith told him after he'd finished chewing.

Kotetsu grinned, turning in his seat to give the older blond his undivided attention and drag him into their odd conversations. "I had to throw away those fries because you never showed me your technique for reheating!"

Keith relaxed, picking up his chopsticks to shuffle the leftover contents of his plate around. "Everyone's been busy. I did make a promise and I plan to keep it, if you'll let me."

"I'll come back for a visit. Just me and Barnaby, since Antonio'll be busy with all the work I leave behind."

Keith smiled, "Nathan will be there to help him, I'm sure."

There was a stunned moment of silence before Kotetsu was laughing. Barnaby had a hand on the back of his chair to keep him from toppling over, a smirk tugging at his lips. Keith looked worried; he had spoken the truth, hadn't he? Nathan and Antonio were clearly _together_, in that sense, so it was understandable they would work together if Nathan did indeed transfer.

"I need some _sake_," Kotetsu panted, now leaning against the youngest blond for support.

Keith looked to the quiet pair, hoping they would be able to shed some light on the situation. Nathan's pink eyes roamed over every visible inch of him in appraisal, an arm still draped languidly over Antonio's shoulder, almost challengingly. Keith smiled as Antonio continued to grin at him, flushing in embarrassment. Maybe it would be better if he just voiced his thoughts and clear up any misunderstandings. "I—"

"Don't," Kotetsu exclaimed, waving his hands and cutting him off. The bottle of sake had been delivered, along with five cups. He set one in front of each person at the table, filling them halfway. "A toast." He lifted his own cup—Barnaby had poured his serving for him, and waited for everyone else to do the same. "...to new friends, and the best vacation I've had in a long time!"

Barnaby clinked his clay cup first. Keith, Nathan, and Antonio followed suit with the remaining toasts. Once everyone had touched cups, the rice wine was downed.

**X X X**

Kotetsu sat with Keith on the back bumper of the blue pickup. "If you ever decide you want to move to Sternbild, and want to keep doing your lifeguard duty, I will personally talk to the beach owners for ya."

Keith smiled. "It'll be a while before that thought crosses my mind, but I appreciate the effort."

Kotetsu pouted. "Why'd you dump me?" he whimpered. Keith laughed softly, easing the brunet away as he leaned in too close. Barnaby quickly retrieved the older man, guiding him back to the rented silver sedan. Before he could push off from the back of the truck, a shadow fell across his lap, courtesy of the street lamp and the burly man standing over him.

Antonio crossed his arms. "You seem to be under the misconception that Nathan and I are an item."

Keith's eyes widened and he gasped out, "You're not?"

"No. The whole reason I came out here with my idiot friend was because of someone else. Someone I spent a great day with... also thanks to my idiot friend."

"Oh." Keith squared his shoulders with a smile. "Did you get to see this person again?"

Antonio smirked. "I did."

'_My chest... feels strange._' Keith hoped for a distraction and one came in the form of Kotetsu setting off the car alarm after trying to break into the rented vehicle. Antonio scoffed, pulling the set of keys from his pocket. He pressed the alarm control. It chirruped and the incessant noise ended. He turned back to the blond, smiling sheepishly, before walking away.

Keith remained where he sat, hands fisted atop his thighs. This was a familiar pain; he'd felt this same way when Cis turned him down. _'Why does it hurt..._ worse?' A hand landed atop his head and he looked up to find Barnaby smiling down at him.

"Don't feel like that. Your heart will get what it wants. I promise." He tussled the short golden locks, his smile widening into a grin. "Can I drive back to the house?"

Keith choked out a laugh, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape. "Show me a license and I might think about it."

"What's that—a license?"

Keith's laughter reached Antonio's ears and he grinned before slipping into the car. Kotetsu leered at him from the passenger's seat. "You're not gonna take what you want?"

"No. It's better if he comes to me on his own. Just like you did."

"I was bi-furious," Kotetsu slurred, slumping down in his seat.

Antonio resisted slapping his forehead and settled for groaning as he turned the key in the ignition. "Who let you watch that movie?"

"I watched it with Ivan," Kotetsu giggled. "He promised me I could read the comics whenever I wanted."

"Sometimes I can't believe you're the same age as me."

Kotetsu let out another giggle before eventually falling silent and into slumber. Antonio rolled his eyes and focused on getting them back to the house in one piece.

* * *

Nathan forced them both awake for goodbye kisses before taking off for the lab to process the samples; he'd skipped out on doing them the day before, hence the reason why he arrived back at the house so quickly. Kotetsu refused to leave his bed until his head stopped protesting. He checked his phone once he was able to view the screen without squinting and saw he had two messages from Keith.

/_Barnaby – I'll see you back in Sternbild, old man_./

/_Take care, Mr. Kotetsu. I had fun, and I hope you can visit again so I can teach you my fry technique_./

Kotetsu chuckled and slipped the phone under his pillow before getting comfortable again.

Antonio finally managed to drag him out of bed by late afternoon. "The car's already packed. You can sleep until it's your shift to drive."

Kotetsu hummed softly, yawning afterward. He waited until Antonio left the key in the mailbox and joined him before moving, not trusting himself to stay upright without support.

**X X X**

They weren't the only ones leaving. Barnaby stared at the pink bunny Kotetsu had given him, his brow furrowed in concentration. He didn't want to leave it behind, but it wouldn't survive the trip back to Sternbild.

Keith solved his problem for him, plucking the stuffed animal from his hands. He placed it next to his dolphin on the couch. "I'll use it as an excuse to visit."

Barnaby smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you ready? It's time to head to the beach."

"I'm ready. I'll leave the clothes where you first found me." Barnaby flexed his fingers nervously before leaning into Keith's space to wrap his arms around the older man. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're always welcome here," Keith told him, hugging back firmly. They separated and he grinned, squeezing Barnaby's shoulders. "Let's get you home before you get too emotional."

Barnaby laughed softly, allowing himself to be lead out of the door. John barked excitedly, dancing around their legs. This time, he wouldn't be left behind.

**X X X**

Barnaby savored the cool embrace of the ocean once he'd dived into it. After going so many days wearing clothes, it was a relief to be back in a more natural state.

/_Come home_./

There was no asking for a reason; he had to return without question. The only thing that pained him was the indefinite time he would probably have to spend away from Kotetsu. Barnaby swam deeper into the ocean, exchanging his legs for something more efficient; something that would take him farther faster. His slip of the tongue with Kotetsu hadn't been far from the truth; folklore really did give his kind a bad name. The human race called them "mermaids"—_merman_ in his case, a term they had all come to accept, but mermaids didn't sink ships or lure sailors to their deaths. That task was left with _rusalki_ and Sirens.

Barnaby increased his movements with a simple flick of his tail. His final destination was a cove reachable only to those of an aquatic nature. He broke the surface with a shake of his head, looking around at his fellow brothers and sisters. He picked a low rock, dragging himself out of the water, his long legs helping him climb to a proper height so he could take a seat. There were others that did the same as him, but most stayed in their natural habitat of the water.

/_My children_./ The gentle, soft voice reverberated in their hearts and minds. /_Another of your siblings returned to the sea from whence she was born, but in the form of foam. It was not her husband that witnessed her on the night of her transformation, and this stranger held nothing but a black selfishness in his heart. Barnaby_./

Barnaby sat up straight, eyes wide in surprise. Everyone else turned to stare at him.

/_You've been experiencing feelings of unrest lately, haven't you_?/

"Yes," he replied out loud.

/_Be careful_./ The waters before him stirred and from them, rose a gorgeous woman, her hair an inky black like the night sky, shimmering as though filled with stars. Her dress appeared to be made of the colors of the sea itself, containing reflections of the mountains, sun, and anything else. She reached out, her fingers gently ghosting over his cheek. "It would be unfair to pick favorites, but I'm deeply concerned about you."

Barnaby bowed his head, conveying his gratitude for her concern.

"Stay within the area for a while. You'll miss him, but if you're gone forever, I know he'll be sad."

Shoulders shaking, he nodded slightly. She smoothed a hand down over his head, over his cheek, before disappearing with only a slight ripple that told them she'd been there before. "I need to tell him I'm away," Barnaby whispered, hands fisted atop his bare thighs. "My phone's still in Sternbild."

"You have a phone?" a young girl asked, her brown hair floating out behind her; she stared up at him from the water, her arms pressed against the rock. "I haven't been allowed out of the cove, but everyone comes back with stories." A sparkling sea-green shape could be seen stretched out behind her, the hint of pale fins just visible above the surface of the water.

Barnaby smiled sadly. "He bought it for me."

"Jealous," she squealed. Rising gracefully out of the water, pale scales visible below her navel, she placed a hand atop Barnaby's fist. "I'm sure someone here is willing to either get your phone or pass on the message."

"I can get your phone," a male voice stated. Barnaby looked up to see someone waving from a rock over. "The problem is keeping it charged," the man laughed. Barnaby flushed, realizing he spoke the truth. "I'll still get it," the brunet said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've been to Sternbild."

Barnaby moved to the edge of his rock, dropping one leg into the water. "You've been to Sternbild?" he asked softly, surprised.

"Most of us have. It's a nice place—honest. And the beaches are amazing, aren't they?"

Barnaby nodded in agreement. "They are. There's also another place..."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel no remorse for that "bi-furious" comment. I was like half-asleep... and it just popped out, so I kept it. My editor OK'd it also, so... nyaa! Scott Pilgrim XDD And yay, a little Barnaby back story reveal~ not all of it, but the rest comes... later.

Much thanks to **Keia-Marie** (this is becoming a thing, hurr) for providing me with so much info to let my mind feed off of~ She told me about Yemaya, "the ocean, the essence of motherhood, and a protector of children". For some strange reason, I do my research after I write, and found that my depiction is close enough to the images on the web. She will just be "Mother" *cough*Jenova*cough* in here, though x3


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter seven  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Barnaby changed his mind about his phone. Instead, he told his brother about Keith. Said lifeguard was climbing down from his tower when he was approached by an older man with short-cropped black hair. The stranger smiled and Keith returned it, feeling at ease for some odd reason.

"I have a message," he told the blond. "From my brother, Barnaby."

Keith's eyes widened. "He has sibli—no. What's the message?"

"Our mom grounded him and he's not allowed to go anywhere for a while. He doesn't have his phone, and wanted to know if you could pass a message on to Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"Of course!" Keith gathered his jacket and buoy. "Follow me. I left my phone back at the shack." He smiled at the older man. "I'm sorry to hear about Barnaby. Hopefully, he can use the memories of his week here to help him through his grounding."

The brunet grinned. "He's got a house full of siblings. Someone's bound to annoy him long enough that he forgets just how long he's grounded."

They shared a laugh as they fell in step together.

**X X X**

_I'm sorry that you have to hear this through me, but Barnaby's brother arrived to talk with me today. He said Barnaby's grounded... He didn't give a time frame of when this punishment would end, but Barnaby wanted me to pass the message along to you_.

**x**

Kotetsu opened and stared at the message for the fifth time in an hour for the day; the text had arrived two days ago. He sighed, laying the mobile device down so he could stare at it from a different angle. "It's my fault," he finally muttered. "Again, I never thought about his situation and dragged him out with me."

"Is this the person you bought the phone for?"

Despite her unexpected appearance, Kotetsu remained indifferent to Karina's presence. He mumbled a soft 'yes'. Karina scowled, setting the stack of papers down atop his phone. "This is no time for you to be moping, and for no reason. You still have to visit those aquariums. Mr. Antonio decided we would go with you. He wants to catch up on the work he missed."

"Did you miss me, Karina?"

'_Of course I did_.' Karina tossed her hair with a scoff, "I was worried about you because you're so accident prone, but everything seems to have worked out just fine."

Kotetsu smiled, reaching out to push at the papers with his finger. "Bunny was there, so of course everything would be okay."

Karina's eyes grew comically wide and she choked on her words, "Bu-Bunny...?! Who—?"

Kotetsu blinked, shifting his gaze to the teen. "Barnaby. The one I bought the phone for. He's a nudist alien, so I've been looking after hi—eh?" Forced upright in his seat, Kotetsu stared cross-eyed at the girl taking his temperature.

"You're delusional," Karina stated matter-of-factly. "But… you have no fever."

"He's not delusional."

Kotetsu perked up, looking over the girl's shoulder at the filled doorway.

"I didn't know he was on your phone plan..." Antonio's eyes narrowed. "But everything he's saying is true."

"A nudist... foreigner?" Karina whimpered, stumbling away from the seated scientist.

Kotetsu shook his head. "Alien. He knows nothing about our society and I'm helping him learn."

Antonio sighed, stepping aside to reveal an older, bespectacled man with snow white hair. Kotetsu rose slowly from his chair, curiosity written across his face. Karina was also curious about the newcomer, but she hid it with a frown. "This is Albert Maverick," Antonio explained. "He was asked to come in and interview us on behalf of Apollon Media."

Karina's eyes widened. "A-Apollon...?!"

Apollon Media was a major daily newspaper of the Sternbild area. It covered the city's news; sports, weather, entertainment, business, and political news. The daily issues were also available via eReader. The _Three Stages_ is a monthly magazine issue, also published by Apollon Media, that does more in-depth coverage of certain entertainment events and "red carpet" gossip.

Karina smoothed out her outfit and the borrowed lab coat, putting on her best smile. Maverick's gray eyes were focused solely on Kotetsu, who stood oblivious and awed that someone so important would want to talk with him. With a grin, he walked forward to meet the interviewer, vigorously shaking his head. His phone remained forgotten beneath the pile of documents.

* * *

Barnaby heard through the metaphorical grapevine that his message had indeed been passed on. Two days later and he was already inching towards "bored". For starters... Barnaby pushed himself up from the white sand, stumbling down to the water's edge. There was no point in lounging around under the sun and getting tan, especially if he was supposedly grounded. He smiled as the water washed over his feet as he entered the surf.

Curiosity prickled the edge of his senses and Barnaby looked around after stopping waist-deep in the water. He saw her, the young girl that spoke with him first after coming back home; she peeked at him from behind a boulder. Barnaby smirked, diving into the water. /_Join me_./ Once the ocean floor dropped out beneath him, he turned so he could see his two appendages become a single powerful one. Barnaby gave his tail an experimental shake, enjoying as he inadvertently pushed himself faster through the water.

/_Are you leaving_?/

He turned to his right, watching a dark shape take on the form of the young girl. She swum quickly to reach him, pulling up once at his side. Barnaby floated a bit higher than she did, trying to stay out of reach of the long tendrils of her free floating brown hair. /_Are you leaving_?/ she repeated, her eyes reflecting the worry he could hear in her voice as it bounced through his head.

/_I'm not allowed to until Mother says it's okay for me to do so, but I had planned to take a swim to an old spot_./ Barnaby tilted his head, his hair's movement limited compared to his sibling's. /_What's your name_?/

/_Linnea_./

/_That's lovely_./ Barnaby couldn't see her blush, but he felt her embarrassment and happiness. Linnea tucked her chin against her bare chest with a shy smile.

Because of his upbringing and the lack of a need for clothing, Barnaby found being "nude" a normal, everyday tendency. He was also familiar with the body of the opposite sex, but had come to understand that _some_ human women didn't like being ogled; others demanded it, with or without clothing.

Bringing himself out of his wandering thoughts, Barnaby smiled at the young mermaid. /_Would you like to join me_?/

Linnea perked up, her hair hair slowly floating as she nodded enthusiastically. /_I would love to! No one really wants to bother with me_.../

Barnaby reached out, smoothing a hand down over her cheek. She leaned into the touch. It had been the same with him; others were interested in him, because of his would-be upbringing, but _she_ was the only one that stayed at his side. Barnaby glided away from the young mermaid, instructing her to follow. Linnea did so eagerly, sticking close to his side. Feeling her hair against his arm did nothing but bring the memories faster.

**-x-x-**

/Barnaby! Barnaby! I found something amazing!/

_Barnaby barely had time to process the words vibrating through his skull before he's tackled out if the water, then back in again. There was only one person that 'breached'. He shook his head to regain his bearings and stared into the chocolate brown eyes directly across from him. Her grin was wide, her ebony hair surrounding them._

_"I found— It's—!"_

_If it wasn't for the mental echo, he wouldn't have heard a word she said since she'd attempted to _speak_ while underwater. /_To–_/_

_/_I'll show you. It's amazing, really_!/_

_Barnaby floundered, trying to exchange his legs for his tail as he was pulled along. She continued gushing about her recent finding and Barnaby took the time to admire her tail. He assumed it was because she spent most of her time on the surface, but her scales were pale silver, reflecting small patches of blue here and there. Barnaby's was more blue, but still just as pale._

_They continued on for a few more miles before she suddenly released his hand and darted for the ocean floor. She stopped short, curling her tail ahead. Wondering why she was playing with the sand, Barnaby's eyes widened when the sand suddenly exploded into an abstract black that became streaked with white lines moments later. His arms slicing through the water in an attempt to get closer, Barnaby startled the creature some more and it took shape, imitating a flatfish as it darted away._

/It's an—/

/Octopus, I think!/_ the brunette floated beside him laughed, hands clasped tightly to contain her excitement. _

/But it just—/

/I know!/_ she shrieked into his head._

_Barnaby laughed, bubbles escaping him, and took off after the creature. They spent hours following it, witnessing as it had a stare down with a mantis shrimp, finally stopping after reaching Indonesia._

**-x-x-**

Barnaby reached back to take Linnea's hand, tugging her impossibly closer. She blinked up at him in surprise, but made no fuss.

Linnea was just as excited as he'd been when he found what humans now called a mimic octopus. After that, he took her back to the cove, shedding his fins to walk from the water. When she didn't follow, he arched an eyebrow. "You can't... walk?" Linnea shook her head frantically, her wet hair clinging to her face. Barnaby offered her a brief smile before heading back into the water. "Well, at least I know how I'll be spending my _vacation_."

Linnea only had a moment to look confused before she was being lifted from the water, deep sea-green tail and all. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth agape as she watched her scales practically fall away once they were no longer drenched in water. She thought about moving her fins, giggling in excitement as her toes wiggled.

Barnaby laughed softly. Time would definitely fly and he would soon be able to see Kotetsu again.

* * *

Kotetsu pushed away from the table and the microscope he'd been utilizing, rolling to the other side of the room to reach his trilling phone. His face lit up as he saw the name of his caller and he couldn't swipe fast enough to accept the call. "Bunny! It's been forever. I'm so sorry I got you in trouble!"

"Are you free?" Barnaby cut in on the other line. "I'd like to see you."

Kotetsu looked back at his workstation, his leg jumping impatiently. "Give me an hour?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you in an hour! Same beach, right?"

"Yes."

Kotetsu could practically hear Barnaby rolling his eyes and grinned. "Don't judge me. Maybe you were thinking of going back to Poseidon Line."

"Poseidon? What does he have to do with this?"

"Poseidon Line is Keith's county," Kotetsu laughed.

"…oh. No. The beach right here in Sternbild will be fine."

"I'll see you in an hour, Bunny." Kotetsu ended the call, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He shook his head, giddily rolling back to his cluttered work desk.

**X**

Barnaby placed down his cell phone, picking up the pink bunny plush to hug against his chest. He'd spent two weeks at home with his extended family per Mother's request, relearning how to use his tail to its fullest abilities. Fifteen days without Kotetsu, fourteen away from humans; the extra day was spent hiding in the security shack to charge his cell phone. To please Mother, he'd even gone as far as to enlist the help of Keith and his brother in order to return to town as a "normal" person would, which allowed him to travel with the plush he currently squeezed.

Barnaby smiled, holding the toy closer as he recalled the last conversation he'd had with Mother.

**-x-x-**

_Floating in the depths of the ocean, Barnaby closed his eyes, reaching out to the one that helped bring him into existence._ /I want to tell him./

_A gentle voice filled his head,_ /Do you trust him enough to do that?/

_Without hesitation, _/Yes./

/Then I wish you the best of luck, my child./

_Barnaby grinned, restraining his squeal of excitement, especially since it couldn't be heard under water. _

**-x-x-**

Alone now, though, with only the wooden walls and lost objects surrounding him, he let out a shout of excitement, hugging the plush close against his chest. Maybe—just maybe—he'd also be able to tell Kotetsu his feelings. At that thought, Barnaby blushed, bringing the soft toy up to hid behind it.

**X X X**

Kotetsu's hour turned into two and he found himself sprinting down the sand, his black and white cap clutched tightly so he couldn't lose it. Barnaby lifted his head, a wide smile splitting his face. Kotetsu stumbled in the sand a few feet away from the young man, catching himself long enough before dropping to his knees right beside the blond. "...work!" he panted.

"Would you like to see a mimic octopus, old man?" Barnaby's eyes widened, his arms reaching for the sky as he was tackled into the sand.

Kotetsu's face was inches from his, the older man's honey golden eyes wide and almost glowing. "Are you kidding?! I would _love_ to see a mimic octopus! Me and Antonio talked about it a few years ago—said we wanted our own video to be broadcasted... anywhere!" His eyes grew even wider, if possible, and the space between the two men lessened until they were practically nose to nose. Thank the Gods for being on an empty part of the beach. "Are you a mimic octopus?" Kotetsu whispered.

Barnaby turned his head away so he could laugh. "I'm not. I do have a spine, old man."

"I need to see proof!"

Barnaby yelped in surprise as he flipped onto his stomach. Kotetsu straddled his thighs, keeping his flailing to a minimum while sliding his hands beneath the black shirt. He poked and prodded along each bump of Barnaby's spinal column, grinning cheekily as the young man desperately attempted to escape from his tickling hands.

Satisfied with his findings, Kotetsu rolled off with a sigh, lying next to the panting blond. "I guess you _do_ have a spine, so you can't be a mimic octopus."

"You're an idiot..."

Kotetsu grinned, staring up at the afternoon sky. "That's nothing new." A silence settled between them, occasionally disturbed by Barnaby as he tried to even out his breathing from Kotetsu's sudden attack. "I'm sorry you were grounded—"

"It's not your fault. If it was, do you think I would invite you to see a mimic octopus?"

Kotetsu pursed his lips, his hat falling off as he folded his arms beneath his head. "Maybe you plan to leave me in the middle of the ocean to suffer a horrible fate?"

Barnaby pushed himself up, leaning over Kotetsu to glare down at him. "I would never do that, and if such misfortune came to be, you wouldn't suffer a horrible fate in the ocean. I would be with you."

Kotetsu studied him, eyes wide, before his expression softened. "I wish I could be as honest as you."

"I'm not honest," Barnaby scoffed, lowering himself back onto the sand to hide his face in his arms.

"Hmm," Kotetsu drawled. "I already told you—I know what you are."

Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu in time to catch the brunet glancing his way also. He saw something in Kotetsu's eyes—_felt_ it—that told him that the other might be speaking the truth.

Kotetsu grinned. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"We can exchange stories while diving for the mimic octopus." Barnaby grunted as he pushed himself up off the sand.

Kotetsu followed, his movements wilder than his young companion's. "When did you plan to go?"

Barnaby paused, his gaze fixed on the sand. Today was Monday; his day to return to the sea was Wednesday— "Friday," he stated softly.

"A weekend trip with Bunny to hunt for a rare and amazing creature!" Kotetsu snatched up his hat, dusting it off to place it back atop his head. "You have to meet the work family if we're going to run away together. The kids are polar opposites—Karina and Ivan." Kotetsu's thoughts ran away from him and the rambling began, "If we really find the mimic octopus, it'll be an amazing story to tell the reporter of Apollon Media. I still can't believe they wanted to interview me... I'm no one."

Barnaby stared at the sand beneath his bare feet. "You're... You're amazing."

Kotetsu chuckled softly, "Thank you." Hearing the praise from Barnaby warmed him inside.

They continued their conversation as they strolled down the damp, sandy shore, enjoying each other's company. At the end of their walk, Kotetsu had made a decision that he voiced to the younger man. "Can I pick you up Wednesday to visit the lab? You can officially meet everyone then, and Mr. Maverick will be there, too. He said he was returning to take a few shots to go along with the article."

Barnaby swallowed thickly, instinct telling him not to go against his true nature. Kotetsu stared expectantly at him, though, and he nodded, not trusting his voice to verbally agree.

Kotetsu mistook his silence for something else. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Barnaby shook his head frantically. "I don't mind at all! We might have to get Antonio's permission to take out a boat after all, so it'll be a good time to try to persuade him."

Kotetsu scoffed, reaching over to flick the young man in the forehead. "He's not the boss of me. It'll be just you and me, searching for the mimic octopus."

Barnaby smiled, liking the sound of their burgeoning plan. He walked Kotetsu to his SUV, standing back when the man opened the door to climb in. He clutched his hands together to keep from doing something he would probably regret. '_Just wait a while and you can tell him..._'

Kotetsu studied the young man. "You can tell me now if you want to."

Barnaby's eyes widened and he looked away. "I used to be so good at hiding my expressions," he sighed.

"Not with me," Kotetsu laughed, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"That's because I wanted you to see how annoyed I was with you." Barnaby smiled at the brunet's hurt pout. "No. We made a deal."

"Such an honest Bunny," Kotetsu chuckled. He closed the car door, turning the key in the ignition. With a wave, he pulled away from the curb.

Elated that he'd be able to make Kotetsu a part of his life, Barnaby failed to notice the shadows that shifted to the left of him despite there being no light to cast any shadows.

* * *

Karina actually sneered at their guest the moment he walked into the lab. Barnaby knew why; he was her rival in the quest to win Kotetsu's heart. He smiled sweetly at her behind the frameless glasses he'd picked up from the lost and found at the beach—

_"Clark Kent?" Kotetsu inquired with a grin when he arrived to pick up his guest. _

_Barnaby blinked owlishly. "Who?" _

_"Superman," Kotetsu outright laughed, pushing the young man into the car._

—and extended his hand in greeting. The prescription in the glasses was mild, almost nonexistent, so he didn't have a hard time seeing; one of his sisters told him he needed a disguise. "I've heard so much about you."

"Same here," Karina ground out between teeth gritted in a forced smile, her hand gripping his tightly.

Kotetsu laughed, the sound growing louder after spotting Antonio and another walking across the lobby. Barnaby released Karina's hand to automatically move his to his stomach. The young girl looked concerned, but only for a brief second. She had to put on a smile for Apollon Media; for Maverick, who walked alongside Antonio. Barnaby stumbled away before they could get closer, bolting from the building to get some fresh air. Kotetsu was at his side every step of the way, a gentle, calming presence.

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu whispered. "I'm always doing this—I'm sorry!"

Barnaby shook his head, tying to catch his breath and find his voice. "Panic..."

"Panic attack?"

Barnaby nodded as best he could in his hunched state. Kotetsu's hand rubbed small circular patterns on his back and he focused solely on the touch, pushing the darkness he'd felt from the reporter as far away as possible. It wasn't possible, though, because everyone was joining them outside to see if he was all right. Barnaby straightened up, fisting his hands at his sides. He smiled tightly at the white-haired man, trying not to look him directly in the eye for fear of what he might see there. "I'm sorry... I had a slight panic attack. I'm not used to... reporters."

"Because you're an alien?" Maverick asked, chuckling softly.

Barnaby turned, staring at Kotetsu incredulously, his panic returning. The brunet shook his head, hands waving frantically.

"It's not his fault," Maverick continued. "I overheard him talking about an 'alien' when Mr. Lopez brought me to meet him. I'm not one for creating speculations, but I assumed he was making references towards you?"

Kotetsu stepped forward, drawing the attention to himself. "It's an inside joke of ours," he explained. "I tease him about his blond hair and green eyes all the time."

"If that's the case, Ivan's more of an alien, then," Karina mumbled, staring at said green-eyed blond with a scrutinizing glare.

"Are you, a blonde with blue eyes, really going to stand here and point fingers because Ivan's a foreigner? He was raised in Sternbild most of his life." Kotetsu couldn't even keep up his farce for too long. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing contacts, Karina? Your eyes are brown..."

Karina looked taken aback at being chastised so sternly, but was now displaying her irritation clearly, fists clenched at her sides. "Because I can!"

"There's also Keith," Antonio muttered, completely shattering the tension that had begun to build.

The atmosphere relaxed after that, but Barnaby kept close to Kotetsu the majority of his visit, trying not to be caught alone with the Apollon Media representative. Ivan joined the party later, introducing himself shyly to the newcomer of their group. When the talk of diving for the mimic octopus came around, the quiet teen turned into a completely different person, attaching himself to Barnaby's side so he could excitedly voice his thoughts over the situation.

Albert Maverick left first, Karina kept her distance, and Barnaby was finally able to relax. Kotetsu took pleasure in mercilessly teasing the boy, and Barnaby sat back, enjoying their antics.

**X**

The minute the sun dipped beneath the horizon, Barnaby began to fidget. He tried to be discreet with his discomfort, but he knew Kotetsu could tell something was wrong.

Kotetsu excused them both, taking Barnaby by the wrist to lead him out of the lounge. He continued holding on, smiling as they strolled down the hallway. "Is it midnight already? Time for Cinderella to leave the ball?" At the blond's blank stare, Kotetsu laughed. "That's right. We haven't had our movie marathon yet." With a deep exhalation, he swung their arms high. "We'll figure that one out. In the meantime, I'll take you back to the beach."

"Thank you," Barnaby murmured, his thoughts elsewhere. How would he persuade Kotetsu to stay? He could only hope he devised a plan by the time they got there.

**X X X**

Barnaby literally itched to remove his clothes by the time the SUV finally pulled up to the curb that would lead them down to the beach. Kotetsu parked and watched his passenger wriggle in his seat. "I'll be honest and say I don't feel comfortable leaving you here tonight…" He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel before curling the digits around the leather-bound object. "Something's… off."

Barnaby smiled weakly. "You can stay if you want," he stated, taking a shot in the dark.

Kotetsu looked to the ceiling of the car, lips pursed as he weighed his options. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. At the same time, the car door opened. "O-oi…!" He reached across the way, but his own seatbelt still restrained him. Kotetsu fumbled with the locked device, finally getting it undone. He stumbled from the car and around to the other side, only to find a trail of clothes leading down to the beach. Sighing, he began picking up each piece, smiling to himself as he thought this was similar to following a trail of breadcrumbs. Kotetsu straightened up after picking up the left boot, only to have all the collected articles of clothing fall from his hands. He teetered on his feet before toppling over onto the sand from the blow he'd received to the back of the head.

His assailant dropped the thick branch, looking towards the grove of trees the trail of clothing had stopped at.

Barnaby had stumbled across the set of tide pools during his many adventures alone at the beach, and thought it a convenient place to hide. More water flooded them at night when the moon was high, so he needn't have to worry about disturbing the unique ecosystem too much, especially since the pools were pretty full right now. He mapped out his path to the ocean and looked back over his shoulder, wondering if Kotetsu was still following him. He couldn't sense the man at all, which told him he wasn't close enough. With a soft sigh, he sat, a rock wall at his back, and splashed the water over his legs.

The transformation was simple, and very much welcome. His legs seemingly merged together, the silvery blue scales cascading down the now single appendage that tapered off where his ankles had once been. The twin fins sprouted from his feet and he gladly soaked his tail. He knew he was going to have company—Kotetsu—but he just never expected the sudden and bright flash of light that practically blinded him. Barnaby floundered, desperate to have his legs back, so he could escape, but it was useless. He flopped like a fish dropped on the floor of a fisherman's boat.

The bespectacled man lowered the camera, his dark smile making his unpleasant features even more so. He blocked the blond's escape path. "I knew it... I've been searching for proof and now I have it! Such beauty and power is wasted on you," the man spat, letting the camera hang loosely from his neck. "You spent so many years pining after a man that will never accept you—hoping for a relationship that's destined for failure..."

Barnaby shook his head, curling against the rocks at his back. /_Not tonight... You can't see me tonight_!/ He felt a tug, like someone had hooked him right behind his navel; the ocean was calling him home. /_I don't want to leave him… Kotetsu…_!/

The man called Maverick of Apollon Media took a step into the water and Barnaby clearly saw the net in his hands. His eyes widened and he turned, clawing at the rock for purchase to climb over it. His tail slapped the shallow water and he pushed at the slick bottom, whining softly when he slipped back down.

"I've heard so many tales... and I plan to find out if they're all true," the man stated softly, his voice making the merman's skin crawl. "Maybe I should start with your flesh. Immortality seems like a nice idea."

Barnaby wrapped his arms around his upper body, drawing his tail close against his chest. He was torn between anger and sorrow. He wanted to scream at the man that his plan was flawed; that if the ocean has its way, there would be no inch of him left to be captured and feasted upon. Barnaby tucked his chin against his chest, ready to embrace rather than resist the call of the sea. /_Goodbye, Ko_—/

"Bunny!"

Startled by the shout, Maverick spun around in time to see Kotetsu come crashing through the underbrush. His face was covered in scratches of varying kinds, some bleeding while others didn't, his features twisted into a dark scowl. Rage burned in his eyes, a look Barnaby never thought he would see, but it was directed at Maverick. "I don't care if you work for Apollon Media or not… you're a fraud! And you attacked me!" Upon closer inspection, there was a trail of blood that ran from his temple down the side of his face, more visible after it trailed down along his neck.

Barnaby's gaze was drawn to something glinting in Maverick's hand and he saw that one edge of the netting had been released for the sake of a blade. He opened his mouth to warn Kotetsu, but only a wail came out, a tortured and haunting sound. He startled both, but that also created an opening. Barnaby launched himself at Maverick's legs, bringing the old man down. There was a sickening crunch as his head collided with a nearby rock, and then his body moved no more.

Barnaby wiggled away, curling an arm around his abdomen as the pull became stronger. /_He wasn't... my mate. It's not fair! Kotetsu..._/ Barnaby sobbed as he felt strong arms envelope him, but he made no attempt to free himself, as it would be his last time with the human. /_I don't want to leave him...!_/

Kotetsu pulled the emotional wreck of a man closer against his chest, rubbing Barnaby's back while whispering softly to him. He let one of his hands wander until his fingers went from smooth skin to rough scales. He stilled for a moment, letting the truth sink in as he gently massaged the scales—his nudist alien is a real life mermaid!—and a slow smile spread across his face. Kotetsu rested his head atop Barnaby's, humming softly as he curled his hand under the curve of the shimmering tail, feeling the softness of a fin located where his behind would have been if he still had human anatomy. "You'll always be my nudist alien."

There was a choked sound, akin to a laugh, from his chest, and slowly, the body in his lap ceased its trembling. Clutching at the lapels of Kotetsu's jacket, Barnaby lifted his head, showing the other his tear-stained face and red-rimmed eyes. He began writing out words on Kotetsu's chest through the material of his shirt: I won't exist anymore.

Kotetsu studied each finger stroke, his eyes widening when the message finally reached him. "What...? Why not?! You can't... you can't leave me behind, Bunny!" He shook his head, clinging tighter to the half-human frame. "Not like she did... I won't allow it!"

Barnaby smiled sadly up at the man his heart ached for. "_She never left you_," he mouthed, hoping his lips could be read and his words understood. He looked past Kotetsu's head, smiling at the faint outline. /_Is it time_?/ The apparition shook its head. Barnaby's eyes widened and Kotetsu twisted his upper half as best as he could, to see if the dead man had had reinforcements. Instead, he was greeted by a bright light and empty arms.

* * *

**A/N:** *rubs chin* It's not a happy finding out, but... *flees*  
I demanded my editor read this. I felt like it was too rushed, but she said it was okay. I added another flashback scene, for **Keia** *dorky chuckle* hmm, I'll say it's because she gave me good information to work with:

**_However, for one day a week the mermaid must be allowed to be alone as she can return to being a mermaid. Her partner must not question this, as it is mermaid law not to reveal yourself. If her mate spies on her during that day and discovers her true self, she will simply vanish, never to be seen from again._**

Also, seriously, if you guys don't realize who the brunette is by now, shame on you. I think I'm gonna add one more flashback for a final clarification.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter eight  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Kotetsu's eyes flew open and the familiar stucco ceiling of his apartment stared back at him. The staring contest continued until he dragged an arm over his eyes. "Ugh... What day is it?"

"Not even 'what time', but 'what day'," a deep voice scoffed.

Kotetsu moaned, rolling away from the voice. He wasn't startled by said voice or the presence of his friend. "Go 'way, 'tonio. My head's killing me..."

"Because you drank yourself stupid." Antonio crossed to the bed, placing a glass of water and two pills down onto the nightstand. "You get one day of rest, and then we need you back at the labs. Expect to get a beat down from the kids."

Kotetsu groaned into his pillow, curling into a fetal position. He unfurled moments later, rolling over to squint at the cup. He glared at Antonio before reaching out. Antonio noticed the way Kotetsu's hand shook and swatted it away before he could spill the water. With one hand, he picked up the glass, and with the other, he lifted Kotetsu's head as he took a seat on the bed. He placed it back down atop his thigh. Kotetsu took a tentative first sip of the water when the glass rim nudged his lips. He opened his mouth when asked, swallowing the painkillers and the remainder of the water that followed. When Antonio felt he'd drank enough, he set the cup back onto the nightstand.

Kotetsu sighed, making himself comfortable, Antonio's thigh still his makeshift pillow. "I can't remember anything..."

"That's what happens when you almost suffer from alcohol poisoning." Antonio felt his friend flinch and smoothed a large hand down over the unkempt hair.

"That bad?" Kotetsu whispered.

"You were ranting about Tomoe, how she left you... again."

Kotetsu dug his fingers into Antonio's thigh, burying his face in the material of his pants. "'tonio..."

"Stop holding it in," Antonio whispered, letting his hand rest atop Kotetsu's shoulder. "Maybe... Maybe you should take a break. Go _home_. If I need any help, I can always call Nathan. He definitely won't mind, just so long as he gets to grope my ass."

"You have a nice ass," Kotetsu mumbled into the man's leg.

Antonio chuckled, squeezing Kotetsu's shoulder gently. "Go home, Kotetsu. I'm saying this because I'm your friend. You never know what's going to happen, and you don't want _all_ of that eating at your conscience." Kotetsu whimpered, digging his fingers in deeper; Antonio could almost feel his nails through the material. "Do this for me. If not for me, do it for Tomoe."

"Shut up," Kotetsu spat, his voice trembling. He fought to see past the booze, trying to find the reason that drove him to drink in the first place. The closer he got to finding out the truth, the more painful it became. When the dry sobs started, Antonio swung his legs up onto the bed. Repositioning them so they would be comfortable, he stayed with Kotetsu the entire day.

* * *

Kotetsu still felt like crap the next day, and Antonio was still with him. He climbed from his bed, taking a few moments to find his legs, before walking shakily out of the bedroom, following the scent of food. "'toni..." Kotetsu cleared his throat and found it extremely dry. He wobbled to the fridge and plucked a bottle of water from the inside of the door after opening it.

Antonio watched him guzzle the entire bottle with a small smile. "At least you're up and about."

"I'm hungry," Kotetsu grumbled, glad that his voice no longer sounded horribly hoarse and scratchy.

"That's even better. Take a seat."

Barely lifting his feet, Kotetsu dragged himself to the table. He sank into the wooden chair and buried his face in his crossed arms. "Bunny's gone..."

The statement was muffled, but Antonio managed to hear it. He stirred the contents of his pot, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder as he asked, "The nudist alien?" He remembered hearing that particular nickname tossed around in the presence of the young man.

Kotetsu laughed, the sound sharp and tinged with tears. "Yes... He was..." He didn't know how to explain what happened that night.

Antonio turned off the stove, moving the pot to another burner, and gave Kotetsu his undivided attention. "Was he sick? If he knew his time was coming, that's probably why he behaved the way he did. He wanted to complete his bucket list. I'm sure you gave him a lot of good—"

"It wasn't his time!" Kotetsu glared at his friend over his arm. "It wasn't... her time or his time..." He turned away, hiding behind his arms, and Antonio returned to tending to his pot.

They ate in silence, Antonio cleaning the dishes after the meal was finished; Kotetsu disappeared to take a shower. After his task was completed, Antonio waited patiently, as he needed to clean himself up as well. Kotetsu walked out, looking a little bit better, but there was no smile on his face or in his eyes. Antonio didn't like this version, but there was no helping it, and he would just have to deal. As he passed, he placed a hand to the damp chestnut-brown hair, tousling playfully.

Kotetsu swatted his hand away, showing him a tired smile. "I'll be fine, promise." He widened his smile, keeping up the show until Antonio disappeared into the bathroom. Kotetsu snatched up his phone as he dropped onto the bed. He unlocked it, pulling up his contacts. After a few rings, a young girl picked up on the other end. "Kaede?" Kotetsu whispered, almost fearing that she would disappear the more he talked to her.

"Dad." Kaede took a seat on the sofa, holding the phone close with a smile. His first call after so many years had been startling, but they had crossed the hurdle together. It was refreshing to get some form of contact from him now. "It's really good to hear from you again. You should try to visit, but I'm sure you're busy."

Kotetsu fisted his hand beside him on the mattress, forcing himself to grin even though she wouldn't see it. "I'll visit," he laughed. "Antonio decided to give me some time off."

"That's great!" Kaede tucked herself into the crook the couch's arm. "I promise it won't be as awkward as you're probably thinking, even though you practically abandoned me for five years."

"You have her biting wit," Kotetsu told her gently, laughter audible in his voice. "And I'll try not to be awkward. Is there anything you want me to bring as a gift?"

Kaede clicked her tongue. "You should know we don't try to buy into this family. Also, that would be cheating. If you spend enough time, you'll soon figure out what I like from what I don't."

Kotetsu decided to take a leap, and asked, "Mermaids?" The silence lasted only a few moments, but it was all he needed.

"I love mermaids," Kaede whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu bent forward after making the statement, elbows braced on his thighs.

"Don't be," Kaede countered.

"I love you so much—"

"I've missed you, dad...!"

Antonio pushed away from the bathroom door after listening a few more seconds as Kotetsu tearfully rambled on to his daughter.

Anju smiled as she watched her granddaughter reconnect with her father.

**x**

Kotetsu had still been talking on the phone when Antonio left, so nobody was there to properly tuck him in. The phone remained nestled beside his head, since all he'd done was hang it up and sprawl across the mattress. His fingers clenched before relaxing, a sad smile tugging at the man's lips as he slept.

**-x-x-**

_Kotetsu clenched his hands tightly atop his thighs after taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, staring at the woman that continued to smile at him despite her condition. "Tomoe..."_

_Tomoe Kaburagi laughed softly. "That's not a good look on you, Kotetsu." _

_His fingers dug into the palm of his hands and he almost bit through his lip in an attempt to hold his voice back. _

_"_I want to save her." _It wasn't her best impression of her husband, but it did the trick. Kotetsu's head snapped up and Tomoe reached out, her thumb brushing across his lips, gently unlocking the bottom one. "Ah, it's already bruised. You've already saved me in more ways than you can imagine. Now it's my turn to save you, Kotetsu. You need to keep moving forward. There's so much left for you out there. Kaede..." _

_The chair toppled to the floor after Kotetsu shot out of it. His hands hovered over Tomoe's shoulders as she endured a coughing fit. Tears burned his eyes at the look of pain his wife wore. Just as she'd told him—it wasn't a good look on her; it was a look he'd _never_ seen on her, until now. _

_Tomoe breathed deeply once the moment had passed, her hands still pressed against her chest. "I'll ask for just one more favor..." She lifted her head, cheeks flushed for the effort of moving, but still managed to smile brightly. "Tiger." _

_Her favor required a great deal of bargaining and pleading, but they were successful in getting it granted. _

_The nurse stood at the top of the sand bank, his hand resting lightly on the back of the wheelchair as he watched over his charges. Making sure each step was careful as to not jostle the woman in his arms, Kotetsu moved lightly over the sand towards the water below. Once at the water's edge, Kotetsu set her down onto her feet, but left his hand at her elbow to keep her steady. The wind picked up around them and a melodious sound filled the air. Tomoe was laughing again; a strong and powerful sound. She lifted a hand to tuck back her hair, tilting her head to grin up at him. __Kotetsu smiled in return, trying to ignore the voice that kept telling him this would be their last time together. His wife was happy, and he would keep moving forward for her sake. _

___"That's all I ever wanted you to do."_

* * *

_Barnaby could see them clearly from where he hid beneath the waves. She looked so fragile now, but it was still the same woman that dragged him through all the oceans to go on adventures; the woman that held his hand when he cried. He couldn't hold her hand now. _

/Silly, Barnaby. I don't need you to hold my hand because I'm not crying./

/Tomoe...!/ _While he had some control over the elements from which he was born, it wasn't as strong as the others', but he managed to stir the sea with his emotional distress and started a breeze that danced around the couple. He could hear her laughter reverberating through his head. Her husband's sorrow waned, but would never truly vanish. _

/I need you to look after him for me, Barnaby. Please. He needs you.../

_Barnaby clenched his hands into fists, feeling the sea tremble around him. _/I need you!/

/No. You two... need each other./

**-x-x-**

Barnaby gasped, unexpectedly coughing out water; it was neither fresh nor salted. It was much worse than pipe water—worse than Keith's, which he would welcome right now—because this batch tasted contaminated with cleaning supplies. He heard voices and felt _too_ many emotions; the same as the first time he'd gone into town with Kotetsu. He let his eyes flutter open, his third eyelid settling so he could see underwater, and lifted his head to look around.

Drifting, Barnaby realized that his movement was limited. His fingertips pressed against a solid surface; glass. He backed up, his tail propelling him, and found another glass wall behind him. He was trapped, on all sides; caged. Fear flowed quickly through his veins and he began thrashing in his prison, throwing himself against the glass in a futile attempt to free himself.

Barnaby ignored the voices and raised emotions, lowering himself to the floor of the tank. He fisted his hands over his ears, letting out a shrill scream that caused the glass to vibrate; unfortunately, it didn't shatter. He had been given a second chance, but for what purpose? He was captured, with no hope of ever seeing Kotetsu again. After realizing the truth, Barnaby sank limply along the bottom of the tank, resigning himself to becoming another experiment.

* * *

Even though Kotetsu had promised both Antonio and Kaede, he wasn't ready just yet to make such a grand leap. Right now, all he could do was throw himself back into work until the pain went away. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans for him.

**X**

Kotetsu's lab coat continued to flap behind him as he found it increasingly more difficult to pull on as he ran through the halls to the underground labs. Antonio had called and reported that they made an amazing discovery and worry had filled his gut like lead. The discarded coat lay on the floor of the elevator after Kotetsu stumbled out. Kotetsu frantically punched in his security code and the double doors slid open. He froze just over the threshold. He could make out the usual crew: Antonio, Nathan—who had been called in, Ivan, and Karina; everyone was gathered around the tank, gawking and whispering excitedly at the living myth within. Kotetsu watched, tears burning his eyes, as Barnaby swam from one side of his confinement to the other, his tail elegantly sweeping along behind him. As though sensing the older man's sudden appearance, he floated higher in the tank, hands pressed against the glass as he stared over the heads of everyone else.

Kotetsu released a broken sound that could have been mistaken for a hiccup and ducked back out of the lab. He put his body on auto-pilot, glad that his feet took him to his SUV. His hands, however, refused to listen, shaking as he attempted to open the car door. The keys fell with a clatter and Kotetsu sank to his knees beside them. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Bunny!" He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the car door, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...!" He continued to cry his apologies to no one, sinking into a sitting position.

Antonio found him a few hours later. Kotetsu was asleep, his eyes swollen, his cheeks displaying the obvious tear tracks. With a soft sigh, he crouched, carefully slipping his arms beneath his friend to lift him properly.

Kotetsu exhaled softly, a whispered name on his lips, "Barnaby..."

Antonio didn't take him home, but back inside and to the lounge. He sat with his friend until he woke. Kotetsu mumbled a complaint about his neck as he stood shakily. He thanked Antonio, ignoring his calculating gaze as it followed him all the way to the door of the lounge. Washing his face, Kotetsu headed back to his own office, where he attempted to do as much work as possible.

**X X X**

Kotetsu entered the lab after he was certain everyone was gone for the evening. He'd lingered behind, poring over every little piece of work he could find so he had good reason to ignore anyone that came with questions in regards to the mythical sea-folk they had discovered.

From where he'd positioned himself in the back left corner of the tank, Barnaby lifted his head the minute the doors slid shut after someone had walked in. The water churned as he propelled himself forward, pressing his hands against the glass expectantly. Kotetsu smiled somberly, slowly walking forward. He stopped a foot from the glass, unsure if he wanted to get any closer. Barnaby frowned at him, showing his displeasure at the distance. Smiling sheepishly, the older man stepped closer. He lifted a hand, hesitantly placing it against the cold glass. Barnaby drifted closer, mirroring Kotetsu's actions, and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Bunny."

Barnaby frowned again, pounding against the glass.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "_That's_ what you're upset about—me calling you 'Bunny'? Not the fact that you're confined in a glass bowl?"

Barnaby lifted his shoulders in a shrug, his nonchalant expression back, as though saying, "_It doesn't matter_".

"It should," Kotetsu sighed, leaning forward until his forehead bumped the solid surface. The cool glass was comforting. "It's my fault..." There was a soft tapping and he peeked up to see Barnaby shaking his head. Kotetsu wanted to argue that it was, but he knew the other would win despite the lack of voice. He leaned even closer, if possible, and mouthed something to the sea-folk, not trusting the security in the room: "I'll get you out—promise!"

Barnaby's smile returned and he leaned in close, pressing his lips against the glass where Kotetsu's mouth was on the opposite side. Kotetsu's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, along with the faintest hint of a blush.

"_Stay_?" Barnaby mouthed.

"Un!" Kotetsu grinned. He took a seat, trying to angle his body comfortably, so he could ramble on to Barnaby while leaning against the glass at the same time. He paused a moment to take a breath, and to admire the lower half of Barnaby. Noticing the scrutiny of his self, the blond unfurled his tail, stretching it out. In the lighting of the lab, it shimmered silver and pale blue.

Kotetsu pursed his lips in thought before hurriedly scrambling to his feet. He stepped out of his shoes and grinned. "I wanna see if you're taller than me." Barnaby rolled his eyes, but smiled and straightened to full height. His fingertips touched the glass, a precaution to keep him steady, but his tail fins were the only thing still sweeping the floor of the tank. Kotetsu's grin fell and he wilted against the tank. Barnaby practically towered over him by at least four feet or more. "I want Bunny back—the one that's only a few centimeters taller than me," he whined, pressing his hand longingly against the glass. "I just..." Kotetsu shook his head and bent, scooping up his shoes. "I'll be back soon, Bunny!" he shouted, already halfway across the room.

The door slid shut as Barnaby floated back down to the floor of the tank. He sighed, bubbles escaping him, and closed his eyes. /_My name's not 'Bunny', old man_./

* * *

Over the course of the following week, Barnaby obediently allowed himself to be tested without fuss. His fins slapped against the side of the metal operating table—he was too long to fit—when they decided to take samples from his tail. He exhaled through his nose, turning to search for Kotetsu. Said brunet stood as far back as possible, eyes wide in fear and worry for his friend. Barnaby offered him a weak smile, desperate to _stand_ and walk to the man; take his hand and pull him into a hug to reassure him that everything would be all right. He looked away, trying to relax as they probed his veins to continue more blood work.

**X**

Kotetsu took it upon himself to feed Barnaby. He knew what the young man wanted and what he didn't. He displayed this fact in a rather outrageous manner, knocking the tray filled with raw seafood out of a lab assistant's hands to the floor. It might have been his food of choice almost half-a-year ago, but the sea-folk enjoyed human food now. Kotetsu was climbing down from the top of the tank, an empty plate once filled with fried rice in his hands, when Antonio and Nathan met him at the bottom. He looked between the two, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Kotetsu..." Nathan hummed, elegant fingers pressed against his cheek.

"Yeah?" Kotetsu urged, not wanting to stay too long; he had a plan that needed plotting.

"We're worried about you," Nathan practically whimpered.

"We think that creature is doing something to you," Antonio added, his brow furrowing as he frowned.

Kotetsu laughed, the sound hollow. "So he's a _creature_ now? Just because he's _different_ from us? Last time I checked, one of you thought him to be "handsome", and the other had finally accepted his existence." He smiled emptily at Antonio. "I guess you had a reason to be suspicious of him after all, hmm?"

"You accepted him too easily," Antonio stated, ignoring the accusation.

"It's been over six months, Antonio!" Kotetsu clutched the plate tightly, glad that it was plastic otherwise it would have shattered in his grip. "What? Do you think he's telepathically controlling me? Is that what you're saying?" He turned towards the tank, thinking as loud as he could without actually speaking, '_Bunny, are you a telepath_?'

Barnaby tore his glare away from Antonio and met Kotetsu's gaze with a frown, but quickly looked away. Kotetsu's grin waned. "Can you... really read my mind?"

Nathan exchanged a look with Antonio, tugging on the man's arm. "Send him home," he pleaded.

Kotetsu walked back to the tank, placing his hand against the glass. He waited until Barnaby floated at eye level before allowing his stoical mask to slip back into place. "Can you read my mind?" he questioned. Barnaby shook his head, the blond curls having nowhere to bounce to. Kotetsu patted the glass once. "I just noticed… you have a _nictitating membrane_." A third eyelid, in a sense, that allowed him to see underwater. With one more pat, he pushed away from the oversized fish tank, breezing by Antonio and Nathan without a second glance.

Barnaby smirked before swimming away from the glass. He flipped his tail arrogantly and returned to the corner he usually tucked himself away into when Kotetsu wasn't with him. He would have to find some way to explain to Kotetsu that he wasn't telepathic per se, but empathic. And whenever the older man addressed him as 'Bunny', there was a telltale spike of happiness. He curled his tail, bringing it forward to trail his fingers over the transparent fins. A mild case of fin rot was settling, but there were no signs of decay. He could feel the ailment due to the chlorinated water. Barnaby sighed, a stream if bubbles escaping him, and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come quickly.

**X X X**

Barnaby woke to the emotional swirl of feelings that was Kotetsu. He didn't show he knew the human was there, and remained curled in the corner. There was something troubling Kotetsu, but he had already come to a conclusion; he was just nervous about the delivery. Barnaby didn't hear the sigh, but he felt the vibrations through the water when Kotetsu touched the glass.

"Bu—Barnaby. I don't know why I got upset earlier. I napped on it and realized that wasn't your judgmental frown."

'_I have a judgmental frown_?' Barnaby mentally shook his head.

"That was the 'don't call me Bunny' frown."

Barnaby couldn't see Kotetsu's grin, but he felt his relief and amusement.

"And then I told myself... it doesn't matter if you're telepathic or not—it doesn't matter if you never get your legs back... I promised to get you out, and I will. Right now!"

/_No_!/ Barnaby churned the water as he spun to face the biologist. He swam over, pounding against the glass with his fists. He contemplated using his tail since it was stronger, but his protests stopped when he saw Kotetsu grinning cheekily at him. Barnaby punched the glass one more time, snarling silently. /_You knew I was awake_?!/

"I knew you were awake," Kotetsu chuckled, proving his abilities to read the sea folk well.

Barnaby slapped his hands against the glass, pushing away angrily to swim back to his corner.

Kotetsu pressed his face against the glass, the material fogging over with his breath. "Oi, Bunny... Bunny? Barnaby~?" He pulled away to tap lightly on the glass. "I did research on your people. There're a lot of sea creatures out there. You're not an evil spirit, are you? Bunny, look at me."

Barnaby hunched his shoulders up to his ears.

"Fine, then." Kotetsu sat down on the floor, leaning with his back against the glass. He pulled out his phone, pulling up one of the vast pages of information he'd stumbled across in his search to find out of mermaids are telepathic or not. He read his findings out to his companion, "Mermaids are telepathic. While submerged it is difficult to speak. They communicate with each other through thought, mostly in the form of images and occasionally words."

Somewhat true. '_I can't read your mind, though_.' Barnaby relaxed in his corner, but didn't leave it.

Kotetsu looked away from his phone, touching the back of his head against the glass. "You're not like the mermaids in the last Pirates movie, are you? Am I your 'jolly sailor bold'?" He laughed at his own quip. Behind him, Barnaby rolled his eyes. "What about singing? Can you sing?" the brunet questioned offhandedly.

'_I can sing, but I'm not a Siren_.' Barnaby blew out a stream of bubbles, determined to see his silent tantrum through until the end.

After realizing he was still being ignored, Kotetsu continued to read off the sometimes fictional facts he found about mermaids. He knew Barnaby had finally gotten close enough by the time he had finished, and turned to stare into the blond's shimmering green eyes. He touched the glass gently. "Your nictitating membrane is pretty thin…" Kotetsu flailed until he managed to turn himself around, all the while searching on his phone. He pressed the device directly against the glass. "It would be so cool if your membrane was like the red-eyed green tree frog!"

The membrane of said amphibian is covered in thin golden stripes, similar in color to the gold at the edge of their eyelids, and similar in design to a tiger's stripes; similar to the tiger as well, the decorated membrane is useful to help camouflage the frog against predators.

Barnaby shifted his gaze from the phone to the grinning man holding it. He blinked slowly, retracting his own third eyelid; it quickly slid back into place. Kotetsu pressed himself closer, eyes wide in amazement. "Can I take a video of that?" he asked, his voice low in awe. "For science, of course," he added with a grin.

Barnaby pointed upwards and Kotetsu all but ran for the set of stairs that led to the top of the tank. Barnaby folded his arms over the edge of the tank, leaning forward to give the marine biologist a better angle. He waited until Kotetsu held up the phone, and whispered "recording" before merely blinking his nictitating membrane. Kotetsu laughed triumphantly, holding the phone close as he replayed the short video capture. With a shake of his head, Barnaby removed his arms and slid gracefully back into the water.

Kotetsu started down the stairs, freezing at the bottom when the door whooshed open. He relaxed at the sight of Ivan hidden behind the spare futon he carried. It was Kotetsu's; he left it lying around for quick comfortable naps. "Edward must really trust me to let you out of his sight this late," he chuckled. As he knew he would, the teen blushed a bright red, burying his face in the soft material. Kotetsu laughed, extending a hand and beckoning the intern closer. Once close enough, he wrapped the same appendage around the small shoulders. "Bunny. You remember Ivan, one of my protégés." Kotetsu grinned sheepishly down at the boy standing at his side. "Ivan, this is, apparently, the real Barnaby."

Barnaby couldn't help but smile at the amount of excitement the teen exuded. No fear; just wonder and amazement. He tucked a hand at the section of his waist where skin became scale, and performed a bow. Ivan laughed, stepping closer. The blanket in his arms barred him from getting too close. "It's a shame…" he whispered, lifting his hand until his fingertips brushed the glass. Barnaby reached out, their fingers meeting. "You're like a caged bird, with no voice to sing."

Kotetsu stared down at Ivan, tousling his messy blond hair with a chuckle, "Very poetic." His gaze softened as he turned to stare at Barnaby, trapped behind a glass prison. "And so very true…" He didn't know why Barnaby lost his voice; he assumed it went along with being a living myth.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, I'll help you," Ivan stated softly, unable to tear his eyes away, even after Barnaby's expression reflected his surprise.

Kotetsu turned the teen away to face him. "No. I don't want you to get yourself in trouble because of me." Ivan smiled, and Kotetsu could see in the boy's blue eyes that he had no intention of changing his mind. "You've been hanging around Karina too much…"

Ivan perked up. "She said she didn't want to see him—Barnaby, that is, but she'll help also."

Barnaby scoffed, the sound unheard, but his bubbles visible.

Ivan held up the futon, managing to hide himself behind it. He lowered his arms, revealing his wide smile. "It's time to sleep. Karina told me you wouldn't leave the labs, and said I should come and keep you both company."

Kotetsu glanced at Barnaby, his heart tightening as he thought it would have been nice if they could sit and talk together until everyone fell asleep. Barnaby smiled reassuringly, pointing at Ivan. The brunet chuckled and helped Ivan lay down the futon. Biologist and intern took a seat on the covers of the futon, not ready to slumber just yet. It wasn't _one-sided_ per se, but Barnaby was still included in the conversation. Ivan nodded off first, almost banging his head on the tank if Kotetsu didn't catch him by the shoulders. The brunet smiled and set about tucking the teen in. Instead of sliding in next to him, he sat with his back to the tank, the covers across his lap. Barnaby lowered himself to the bottom of the tank directly behind of him. He curled his hand into a fist before splaying his fingers against the glass wall that kept him separated. Closing his eyes, he focused on his visitors and fell asleep quite quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm on vacay~! Hanging out in Chicago... ACen! Most of this chapter was written forever-ago in advance. See you in the next chapter! *skips away*


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter nine  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Karina knocked twice on the closed door before entering the office. She gently closed it behind her, leaning against the hard surface after it clicked shut. Her dislike for Barnaby was mostly jealously. Every time she was asked to help out with testing or even feeding, she very blatantly displayed her dislike of the sea folk, no matter how childishly. Kotetsu loved her, but not like he loved Barnaby. Before they had even been graced with his name, Kotetsu asked everyone's opinion over things like cell phones and even clothes. Whenever he spoke of Barnaby, he lit up like in a way—quoted from Antonio: _I haven't seen that look in almost a decade_. Karina gritted her teeth, hands clenched into tight fists. '_He doesn't deserve you, but… I won't stand in your way_.'

Kotetsu eased his glasses upwards, letting them rest atop his head, and stared at the teen. The authoritative air that usually surrounded the girl seemed to have vanished. "Karina? Is everything okay?"

"Do you love him?" she whispered.

Kotetsu's eyes widened.

"If you say you do, I'll help you execute whatever absurd plan you're working on..." Karina lifted her head, eyes shimmering as she glared at the man. "Do you... love him?"

"He's important to me..." Kotetsu stated hesitantly. "I..." —_bought him a cell phone; invited him to my house and got upset when I found him at Keith's, even though I told him I wasn't; was scared when he was off punching sharks; got worried when he missed our scheduled meetings. I… enjoy his company_. Kotetsu bit his lip, looking away from the teen that continued glaring. _I was torn apart when I thought I would never see him again…_ His gaze ended up on the wedding band he continued to wear—would always wear.

/_He'll understand_./ A transparent hand covered his, a similar band on the delicate, slender ring finger.

Kotetsu didn't tense under the touch. '_Are you... really here?_'

A soft giggle, /_In a sense—yes_./

'_You won't_—'

/_Mind?_/ The giggle turned into a laugh. /_I wouldn't want it to be anyone but him. We've both loved you for a very long time_./ Kotetsu smiled, closing his eyes as Tomoe caressed his face. /_I'll be moving on soon, my Tiger, once you say what's in_ here./ Her other hand drifted down to his chest, her fingertips ghosting across the location of his heart.

'_I'd rather tell him directly, if you don't mind_.'

/_Of course not_./ Tomoe's melodious laugh filled his head and then her presence was gone.

Kotetsu faced Karina and the young girl saw that she'd been defeated by a _fish_. "Don't expect this to change anything," she scoffed, pushing away from the door. "If anything, I'll probably be even harsher with him."

Kotetsu chuckled, "I don't understand why you two don't get along."

"And that's why..." Karina trailed off, shaking her head with an annoyed sigh. "Ivan!"

Kotetsu blinked in surprise when the other intern stepped out from behind the lab coat rack in the office. He remembered only Karina entering the room. "Are you a chameleon?" His eyes grew wider, brighter. "Can you take on another form like Barnaby?"

Ivan shook his head with a shy smile.

Karina removed her hands from her hips, crossing them over her chest, and cocked her head questioningly at the older man. "Mr. Kotetsu, have you developed a fetish for the scaly?"

Kotetsu's brow furrowed as he pursed his lips. "That fetish may have already been there, considering... my job." He grinned, hoping to draw Ivan out of his shell a bit more. "Do you and Edward have a fetish?"

The shy teen perked up, almost ready to answer, when Karina swatted Kotetsu in the back of the head. "Don't," she threatened—a threat directed at both of them—with a glare that promised more bodily harm.

"But...!"

"What's your plan?" she interrupted.

"Yes. What _is_ your plan?"

The trio's excitement vanished and a cold settled in the room as they all turned to face the door. So caught up in their short-lived moment of victory, they missed Antonio entering. The burly man stood just inside the office, arms crossed over his broad chest. "What are you planning, Kotetsu?" he asked again, eyes narrowing in a glare.

Kotetsu stood from his seat, matching his friend's glare with one of his own. "How to set Barnaby free. He's not an animal—you can't keep him caged up!"

The glaring match continued for a few more moments before Antonio shook his head with a sigh. "If you were being a team player, and still joined the meetings, even if to just yell at us like you're doing now, you would have realized we were planning to release him within a month's time."

Kotetsu's face split into a wide grin and he practically skipped across the room to reach the other man. He pulled up short, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you going to tag him?"

Antonio drew his lips into a thin line, his brow creasing as he remembered the conversation. "We planned to, but he made it clear he'd take it out, even if it meant damaging his fin."

"Sounds like Bunny!" Kotetsu laughed, throwing his arms around his friend. "Wait..."

Antonio waited until Kotetsu had pulled away before rolling his eyes.

Kotetsu jabbed him in the chest. "Why the sudden change? Before, you practically wanted to separate us—thinking he was controlling me and everything..."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "He managed to convince Nathan to give him paper and pen and explained everything to us. Well, not _everything_. Nathan started cooing over him once he realized he wasn't a threat to mankind. You know he gets touchy feely..." Antonio sighed deeply. "But your merman agreed to our remaining tests, and we'll release him once we're finished." He arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to return to meetings from now on?"

"Yes," Kotetsu stated, his train of thoughts already heading down a second path. "But I think he's stuck... as he is now. I'm sure you all remember he had legs before... Even while in the water, they never changed to his tail. And his voice..."

Karina cleared her throat, smiling sweetly when everyone turned her way. "I might be able to remedy that. I do like him as a mute, though..." She sighed dramatically, waving a hand to dismiss her last statement. "I did some research..." She thought over her words, then shook her head. "Not really 'research', but I read through a few forums and even Wikipedia, since... it's _Wikipedia_, but it seems as though it's a backwards case of," Karina sighed softly, still unbelieving that this was what her life had been turned into, "The Little Mermaid."

Antonio lifted a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, while Kotetsu and Ivan gave her their undivided attention.

Karina trudged on, "The individuals of the forums made claims that they were involved in relationships with sea folk. While I thought them foolish, I read on and realized that some of their situations were indeed similar to Mr. Kotetsu's and... _him_. While the mermaid in our dear fairytale wanted legs, she lost her voice. He already had both of those. So, if you reverse the situation..."

"The cure necessary for the conclusion is still the same?" Antonio asked.

"Unfortunately. Mr. Kotetsu has already realized what needs to be done, so now it's up to him to do it."

All eyes fell on Kotetsu. The brunet smiled, feeling no fear over the task handed to him. "Let's go."

Antonio moved up beside him as they headed out of his office. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you plan to get Barnaby out of here?"

Kotetsu grinned at his friend. "The same way they did in _Splash_," he stated with absolute resolve.

Antonio had to stop himself from once again damaging the bridge of his nose. Instead, he lifted his left hand to clout Kotetsu in the back of the head.

Kotetsu laughed, rubbing the smarting area. "Not really the exact same way, but... You probably didn't notice that the laundry downstairs was building up. He would've hated all the material touching him, but he would've been free—had it come to that."

Antonio gave him a quick onceover. "You really thought this through... somewhat."

"He's important to me." Kotetsu's small smile was warm. "Very... important."

Antonio studied his friend's profile. Kotetsu truly was happy. '_You have my blessings_.' He chuckled softly, ignoring the questioning stare Kotetsu threw his way.

**X**

Barnaby opened his eyes after sensing Kotetsu, but his presence was also surrounded by several others. Lifting himself, he stared through the pristine water—they'd cleaned his holding tank a few days ago—and found he had an audience of four. Ivan smiled brightly at him, lifting his hand to wave shyly. Barnaby returned his smile, the gesture only lasting so long as his gaze swept across the other intern standing beside Ivan. Karina childishly stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him the cold shoulder. Kotetsu came before Antonio, so he stopped his wandering gaze there when the shorter marine biologist stepped forward.

The minute Kotetsu moved, the other three turned and walked out of the lab. Barnaby wanted to be worried about their behavior, but nobody's emotions revealed anything that said this wouldn't bode well for him. If anything, they were all happy for him; except Karina, of course, but he was used to her now. Kotetsu slid his fingers along the glass as he made his way to the detachable staircase. He climbed slowly, his grin widening with each step. Wary, Barnaby floated to the top to meet him.

Kotetsu folded his arms atop the edge of the tank, chuckling softly. "I'm thinking now… I've been apologizing to you for everything, ever since we met. I'm going to offer you a few more apologies again now. I'm sorry it took almost a year for me to realize this. I love you, Barnaby, and not as a friend or family. I _love_ you. Every minute spent with you was a new adventure and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I would love to learn more about you—all of you. I…" Kotetsu couldn't say it enough. "I love you."

Barnaby lifted his upper half out of the water, floating over so he was face to face with the older man. He smirked. "You _should_ apologize for something like that."

Kotetsu laughed, a torn sound of relief. "I've missed your voice… I've… I love you—I really do."

Barnaby smiled, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. "I love you, too, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi."

Tomoe Kaburagi placed a kiss to the top of each man's head, no longer able to be seen by either one of them. She was now an _official_ Daughter of the Air and would continue her good service elsewhere.

Unlike in Disney's version of The Little Mermaid, there was no supernatural bright light and melodic music. Barnaby held onto the edge of the tank, his hands beside Kotetsu's. The scientist tilted his head, looking down into the water. Slowly, the tail fin split in two and the scales dissolved, disappearing as they fell away to reveal the pale skin of Barnaby's legs. "I really think you need to watch The Little Mermaid," Kotetsu mumbled. He would spend most of his time watching the young man to see his reaction to the film.

The doors to the lab slid open and Nathan made a squeal of appreciation after walking into the lab. "Handsome in all his glory!"

Barnaby smiled shyly at the dark-skinned man, but made no motion to cover himself.

Nathan had the better view while standing flat on the floor and felt no shame staring. "Now I see why you like him so much, Tiger."

"That's not true!" Kotetsu sputtered, turning as red as Barnaby had.

Nathan hummed loudly, tapping his fingers against his painted and pursed lips. He tossed his hand with a sigh, wiggling his fingers. "No matter. He's mine now. Antonio left me in charge of today's tests and research. You can stay and help. I might need it, since no one else is coming back. Ivan's… well, Ivan. Karina doesn't like him, and Antonio said he needed a vacation. First things first… Can you willingly return to your other form?"

Barnaby nodded, releasing the edge of the tank. He sank slightly, but his tail quickly took the place of his legs and he easily pushed his way back to the surface. After a few moments, the scales fell away again and he kicked his legs to keep treading water. Barnaby lifted his head, smiling first at Kotetsu then at Nathan.

Nathan clapped. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Why aren't you pruny?" Kotetsu mumbled, his arm offered to the young man finally able to climb from the tank.

"I'm going to assume it's because I was born of and from the water that I'm immune to the 'wrinkled skin' syndrome." Barnaby allowed Kotetsu to guide him down the stairs. Ivan, his face a bright red, rushed forward with a robe. Barnaby wrinkled his nose as soon as the cotton touched his skin.

"I know, but not everyone's used to your nudity like I am." Kotetsu smiled as he pulled the article of clothing on, moving in front of the blond to tie the strings. "I'm..." His hands lingered on Barnaby's thighs, gripping the robe. He would be chastised for apologizing, but that's what he wanted to do; apologize for the fact that tests still needed to be done on him.

Barnaby smiled, "I understand."

"Thanks," Kotetsu laughed softly. He stepped to the side, walking with the young man to the new lab where he'd be poked and prodded. Kotetsu wanted to stay—wanted to oversee every procedure to make sure the young man wasn't mistreated, but Barnaby was in good hands under Nathan's care.

"I'll be fine," the blond told him as the older man lingered at the table's edge.

Kotetsu frowned, glaring at nothing. "I know, but..." He sighed, shaking his head. "When this is all over, we'll take a break." '_Go home and meet my family_.' He couldn't verbally say it, but he hoped Barnaby picked up on his wishes.

The merman did indeed. He placed a hand to Kotetsu's shoulders, leaning in to press their foreheads together. He tilted his head, leaving a brief kiss to the tip of Kotetsu's nose before pulling away. Nathan smirked behind his hand, willing to wait out the cat and mouse game of the new couple. Kotetsu grinned, rubbing the back of his head. He laughed sheepishly, waving with his other hand as he backed out of the room. Barnaby rolled his eyes before turning his back to Kotetsu. He undid the strings of the robe, letting it fall just as the door slid shut.

Kotetsu fell against the wall of the elevator after the doors closed, groaning. "I feel like I'm in high school again..." He wasn't nervous, just excited that he had indeed fallen in love again. "And to a mermaid!" Kotetsu laughed, covering his face. '_Tomoe was a mermaid, too_.' "I obviously attract a certain kind. I wonder..." He shook his head. "No, he's a bull." Feeling a bit more relaxed, Kotetsu ran from the elevator, his coat flapping behind him, and down the many halls that would eventually lead him to the one where his office was located.

Kotetsu made a detour, stopping outside of the door on the right rather than his, which was the door on the left. The thought of bursting into Antonio's office crossed his mind, but he didn't know if his friend was dealing with an experiment or not. Quietly, he pushed open the door, peeking in. Antonio was indeed bent over a Petri dish at his desk, carefully swabbing something. Kotetsu took a moment to admire him and also to make his presence known. After a few moments, Antonio straightened, glancing over his shoulder.

Kotetsu grinned, raising his hand in a salute. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Antonio smiled. "Tomorrow is our aquarium visit. I went to the first one already, while you were plotting against your own job." Kotetsu ducked his head, but Antonio caught a glimpse of the look of guilt he'd been attempting to hide. "Finish whatever you're working on, go spend some time with your new boyfriend– "

"_Don't_ go there, Antonio."

"He's not your lover yet, so..." Antonio shrugged his shoulders, turning in his chair.

"He's Barnaby," Kotetsu mumbled. He chewed on his lip to hide the smile his thoughts created, '_He's Bunny—my Bunny_.'

"You look like a perverted old man."

Kotetsu sputtered indignantly, turning red in the face, and stormed across the hall to his office.

Antonio shook his head with a smirk. Teasing his friend would be his favorite pastime, and it was even more fun now that Kotetsu was once again truly happy. Antonio sighed, leaning back in his chair to stare at his phone just out of reach on the desk. What with finding a merman and all the emotional baggage that came with it, contact with Keith had dropped to nil in the past month. He wanted to call, maybe even text, but Keith Goodman was a busy man just as much as they all were. Maybe even more so, as he was a jack of all trades. There was also the fact that he wanted the other man to realize he'd been flirting with him when they hadn't been chasing down Bull sharks. Combing his fingers through his hair, Antonio sighed and rolled closer to the desk to finish studying his found specimen.

**X X X**

Barnaby turned down the room they offered him in favor of sleeping in the tank. The only thing he asked was that the water come directly from the ocean. Kotetsu, Ivan, and Nathan were his regular visitors.

"One more month... Technically, three weeks!" Kotetsu held up three fingers. "And you'll be able to go home." He smiled through the glass. "Promise."

Barnaby returned his smile, his tail easily keeping him afloat with a few gentle swishing motions. Kotetsu pressed a hand to the glass, grinning when Barnaby returned the gesture. Taking a step back, he waved. Kotetsu almost didn't make it to the door after he doubled over in laughter when Barnaby used his tail to wave. Just like he'd told Antonio before: Barnaby was Barnaby. The courtship stage had obviously passed without him knowing, and he was more than okay with where they "were" now.

Wiping at his eyes, Kotetsu ducked out. He made his way to the elevator and with every step he took, his smile waned. He felt incomplete, and the reason why had been left behind in a tank. The metal doors slid shut on the brunet's frowning face.

**x**

Barnaby was finally drifting off when a familiar excitement grew stronger. The doors slid open as he sat up and Kotetsu stumbled in, arms full with a futon. Barnaby shot to the surface, hanging off the edge. "What are you–"

"You're spending the night at my house after you get released." Kotetsu grunted as he dropped the bedding as close to the tank as possible.

"That doesn't explain why you're sleeping here," Barnaby sighed.

Kotetsu tilted his head back to stare at him like he'd grown another head to go along with his tail. "Because you're going to be lonely if I'm not here."

"Vice versa?"

"Yes," Kotetsu admitted, a grin tugging at his lips. Before it could grow, he turned away and flopped onto the futon. He faced the tank, his eyes already closed. "Night, Bunny."

"Good night, old man."

Kotetsu smiled, tugging the cover up to his nose to hide it. Barnaby continued to float at the surface a bit longer, sinking beneath the water after Kotetsu slowly embraced the sleep that called out to him.

* * *

Kotetsu went looking for Antonio the next morning, only to find out from Nathan, when he came to collect Barnaby, that Antonio was gone; family emergency. "Huh..." the brunet mumbled. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text of _is everything OK_. He didn't wait to receive a response and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He grinned at the duo across from him. "That means I get to spend today's test with you."

"Again," Nathan sighed, holding out the robe to him.

Kotetsu bounded over, practically pushing the dark-skinned man aside so he could put the robe on him. Barnaby smiled at him, allowing himself to be tugged in whatever direction Kotetsu desired.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Today's test will be a bit invasive. Antonio pointed it out in one of the meetings a certain _someone_ stopped attending. We don't know how our beloved Handsome breathes while under water."

Kotetsu rounded on Barnaby, his eyes wide and filled with realization. "That's right! You don't have any gills!"

The eye rolling baton was passed on to the blond. He sat through Kotetsu tilting his head left, then right, looking for any signs of slits on his neck, possibly. The older man even went so far as to check beneath his arms.

When he got to Barnaby's waist, he decided he'd done enough searching and stepped back. Kotetsu curled his fingers around his chin, thumb stroking along his beard. "When you think about it, though, Ariel didn't have any gills, and neither did the mermaids in the Pirates movie... We really need to watch that movie."

"The Little Mermaid?" Barnaby guessed. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic thumbs up. He shook his head, turning his attention to Nathan, who waited patiently, arms curled around his waist. "I don't know what to tell you, other than I just... breathe."

Nathan smiled, "And we're going to find out _how_."

**x**

A chest radiograph was taken once Barnaby had been properly set up, and he was left sitting upright on the table while Kotetsu and Nathan pored over the images that were available via monitor. Nathan used the mouse to point for more accuracy. "Yeah," Kotetsu mumbled. "I see it."

Barnaby cocked his head to the left. "What... do you see?"

The scientists turned, pinning him with matching stern stares. "You have an extra respiratory organ," Kotetsu told him. "At least, we're assuming it's a respiratory organ."

Just because their main focus lay with marine life, it didn't make them less aware of the human body and what normally lay within it. Kotetsu allowed a radiograph image of himself to be taken for comparison. It was uploaded and placed alongside Barnaby's for comparison. Barnaby noticed the obvious difference almost immediately. Everything matched, but he did indeed have something extra.

Nathan was out of his seat and pacing the room, hands animated as he plotted aloud. "I think... we need to..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "We need an upgrade in equipment. We'll have to wait for it to be delivered, which means you're off the hook for now, but you still can't leave the lab."

Kotetsu moved the mouse's pointer idly across the screen. "It's not that hard to believe, though. Considering that the molecular makeup of water contains oxygen..." He grinned lopsidedly. "Just like the red-eyed green tree frog, or any amphibian, really. While he may not make the exchange via his skin, this organ allows the water to be taken in, and pushed back in a single breath, leaving the oxygen behind. It's like... an aquatic lung." Realizing there was no longer any sounds of movement around him, Kotetsu turned in the chair he'd taken after Nathan evacuated it and found both men staring at him in muted wonder. "I'm just... making speculations," he muttered.

"Tiger!" Nathan threw himself at the seated man, enveloping him tightly and rubbing their cheeks together; whisker burn was a turn on as much as Kotetsu himself. "Sometimes, I just find it so hard to believe you and Bison were so-called 'thugs'."

Kotetsu laughed sheepishly, tilting his head away. "Well, we're leading the life of a _manga_ or any comic, really... bad boys turned good."

"I don't mind you still being a bad boy," Nathan purred, letting his fingers dance down the front of Kotetsu's shirt. Before they reached the hem, they were grasped firmly. "That's right. We need to test your strength." Ignoring the interference, Nathan slipped from Kotetsu's lap and the now lax grip, already working out the next experiment for the merman.

Kotetsu grinned up at the blond. "I like jealous Bunny."

"Puke," Nathan groaned.

Barnaby allowed himself a small smile as Kotetsu laughed.

**X X X**

It was on their way back to the tank that Kotetsu received a reply from Antonio.

_Everything's fine. Thanks. But you're not off the hook. They agreed we could visit tomorrow._

Kotetsu smiled, tucking the phone away. Now, it was time to sleep. His futon was already in the room with Barnaby's tank; had been kept there ever since Ivan's first visit, though he had taken it out to get it aired.

"Your mind... seems so interesting. Your emotions and your thoughts flutter constantly."

"I think a lot," Kotetsu chuckled, tucking his arms behind his back. "I'm sorry if it's distracting."

"It's not. It's..." Barnaby looked skyward, searching for the right word. "It's comforting."

Kotetsu grinned, tucking his arms behind his head. Barnaby retired to the tank for the night, leaving Kotetsu to wiggle into the futon.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I screwed up the "Daughter(s) of Air" fact, but... *flaps hands* ...creative license, I can get away with it! And the last scene, I randomly added, since I did say (to someone) I was gonna go over Barnaby breathing underwater. The gist of it came from this rebuttal argument over somebody's online article "Mermaid Anatomy" (the internet is awesome!)

**_They have organs in their chest that can operate as a lung or a gill, depending on whether they are in or out of the water. The organ expands and contracts, exactly like a lung, yet has the ability to extract oxygen from the water. This allows merpeople to 'breathe' water the same way they breathe air, by filling and evacuating the chest cavity with an in-out motion._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter ten  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Keith pulled himself from his daze at the excited barking from his canine passenger and looked around. Somehow, miraculously, he'd driven himself home from the airport without incident or accident. John leaned across the space separating them, licking his owner's face consolingly. Keith smiled, freeing a hand to scratch the Retriever under the chin. "I'm fine, thanks. I'm just..." He chuckled softly. "It's a lot to take in, but... I'm not surprised. Now I understand why I felt the way I did... when they left."

**-x-x-**

_Keith was pulling on his jacket at the end of his sky-diving shift when he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes widened at the name that flashed across the screen. He accepted before the call was missed and lifted the phone to his ear. Softly, he recited, "Hello."_

_"You look like you've seen a ghost," a female voice stated as softly as he had. "I'm glad to see you're still doing this. I chose it because of you, for your freedom."_

_Keith lowered his hand and turned, looking in the direction of the hanger door. Standing in its open frame, the sunset at her back, was a slender figure that was also lowering her hand. Keith shoved the phone into his pocket as he took off in a jog towards the woman. He stopped a few feet from her, hesitating, but she helped him with his indecision by walking up and sliding her arms around his neck._

_Keith laughed, his arms winding around her waist. He picked her up, spinning with her around the hanger bay. "Cis," he breathed after setting her down. They had been in correspondence ever since she left—her last letter having been delivered over half a year ago, but he hadn't seen her in years. He reluctantly released her so he could take a step back to admire her. Her white hair was cut short, trimmed in a bob, with the sides curling just so to frame her petite face. She wore a sleeveless red dress with a wide black belt that showed off just how small her waist was. A light, cream-colored jacket was tucked over her purse. _

_Eyes as blue as the deepest ocean sparkled as the woman smiled. "I'm sorry I stopped writing. I was in the middle of a big project and I didn't want to lose focus. I knew that the sooner I finished it without mistake, the sooner I'd be standing here with you, like this."_

_Keith's smile widened to a grin as he laughed, "I'm happy to see you."_

_Cis tilted her head. "I'm only here until tonight. My flight leaves at midnight." She giggled softly. "Like Cinderella." Cis sighed as Keith's expression fell, reaching out to brush her fingers across his cheek. "Don't. We'll spend every minute of it catching up. You can tell me everything that I've missed." She blinked in surprise at the look that flashed across his face before his smile hid it; even the smile was filled with excitement. With a soft laugh, she lowered her hand to his shoulder. "Let's go to the beach."_

**X**

_Keith decided to swing by the house and pick up John. The Golden Retriever was just as excited to see Cis, running around them both, demanding kisses from the woman—he indeed received them—before climbing into the truck. They talked on their way to the beach, continuing to do so even when they stopped to pick up burgers from their favorite joint._

_Sitting on the sand, Keith smiled as he reached the end of his fries. "I don't think I had as much fun as I did a few months ago. A diver washed up on the shore, courtesy of a mermaid."_

_Drawing her knees up to hug them against her chest, Cis laughed, "A mermaid? Coming from you, I believe a mermaid indeed rescued this diver."_

_Keith smiled, retelling the story of all his adventures with the two marine biologists and their friend. He then singled out Antonio and Nathan, until only praises of Antonio remained. Cis studied him carefully; from the way he clutched the Styrofoam container to the slight tick that appeared in his jaw. She smiled, realizing she had no reason to worry._

**X**

_At the airport, Keith almost didn't let her walk out of his life again. Cis took his hands in hers, placing them over his chest. "You love me, Keith, but only in the same way I love you. We're nothing more than siblings rooting for each other." She averted her gaze before looking him straight in the eye. "I'm thinking about getting married."_

_Keith's eyes widened, his hands trembling beneath hers._

_"I want you to be there, to walk me down the aisle—to give me away, as my darling big brother." Cis pressed more firmly against his hands. "I also want you to bring this Antonio."_

_Confusion crept onto the man's face. "Why...?"_

_"Wouldn't you want to? You love him, Keith, in a way you could _never_ love me."_

_"That's not true!"_

_Cis smiled sadly. "Let me go from _in here—" _She patted his chest before slowly pulling her hands away, "—and you'll see just how true it is." Cupping his face between her hands, she leaned up to place a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll always love you," she whispered before stepping back. Cis smiled brightly, wiggling her fingers in a wave. "I'll try to keep in touch more often, and I'll let you know when we finally settle on a date for the wedding."_

_Keith couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she turned away from him and headed for the security checkpoint with a bounce in her step. Even after she disappeared beyond the crowds, he remained rooted in place. _'I… love…?'

**-x-x-**

Keith sighed, the sound torn. John nudged him again, whining softly. "Alright, alright. We're going inside to sleep." The blond opened his door, waiting for John to follow behind him. They made it inside-Keith managed a quick shower—and promptly passed out together.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Keith pulled up to an available pump after turning into the gas station. He was there to top off his tank, but more importantly, to fill the two five gallon containers he dragged out of storage. John watched his master complete the tasks patiently, eyes following every movement. Keith grinned at him through the window before running inside the gas station's shop.

John sat up, his tail wagging excitedly as his master returned. Keith had purchased a few treats for himself and a few dog-centric items for John as well. "Are you ready?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition.

John barked out his 'yes' before returning to chewing on the jerky bone. Keith smiled and pulled out of the gas station. Now began their journey to Sternbild.

**X X X**

Unable to reach Kotetsu by phone, Antonio could only think of one place where the man could be. He entered the lab after punching in his code for the doors to open, only to stop just inside the entrance. With a roll of his eyes, he shook his head at the sight before him. Two heads poked out of the futon, one blond and one a dark tawny brown. Antonio wouldn't be so mean as to wake them, but Kotetsu wasn't going to talk his way out of the aquarium today. He turned and left, heading to the lab's cafeteria to see what he could salvage for breakfast.

Barnaby didn't wake when Antonio walked into what was technically _his_ room. He sighed and curled tighter against Kotetsu, not wanting to move too far from the emotional comfort of the man. They were both forced to wake up when Nathan came to collect him to start his tests. The doors whooshed open and Barnaby grimaced at the soft squeal of excitement. He still didn't dislodge from Kotetsu's front, but the older man's emotions were stuttering, which meant he was waking. Nathan had no intention of leaving either.

Barnaby reluctantly extracted himself, smiling when Kotetsu whined softly and followed. "You have the traits of a mating mimic octopus."

Kotetsu huffed out a soft chuckle, his eyes not ready to open yet.

Barnaby looked to Nathan, who crossed his arms and began tapping a booted foot impatiently. "Nathan's glaring at us," he whispered.

Kotetsu inhaled loudly, exhaling deeply. He forced his eyes open, squinting at the blond in front of him. A slow grin tugged at his lips. "Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Good morning, Kotetsu."

With a pleased sigh, Kotetsu closed his eyes.

"I won't feel right leaving you here alone, old man, and I don't think Nathan's leaving unless I'm with him."

"Where's the Bull Tank?" Kotetsu asked loudly, the question directed at the visitor.

"He went to tend to his wounds and eat breakfast," Nathan hummed, more interested in getting his hands on Barnaby's body than the familiar frame of Antonio.

"I don't understand..." Kotetsu rolled over onto his back, allowing his bed mate absolute freedom. Though Nathan's over-appraising glance made him blush, Barnaby had no desire to cover himself when he stood.

Nathan smirked and walked to the coat rack by the entrance, snatching off a lab coat. "You're not leaving much to Kotetsu's imagination."

"He's leaving plenty," Kotetsu mumbled from the floor, his back to the duo. "My imagination sucks. Besides, I try not to look, and I haven't seen it in _that_ state yet."

Nathan almost dropped the coat, but he caught himself, a wide smile splitting his face. "I thought you just said you didn't have any imagination, Tiger." Looking away from the sheepish man on the floor, he lifted the coat, draping it over Barnaby's shoulders.

Barnaby shrugged off the lab coat and stepped away from the article of clothing, finding the material far more irritating than the robes usually brought to him.

Nathan appeared worried. "You can't walk around naked, sweetheart. Even though I wouldn't mind..."

Grunting the entire way, Kotetsu pushed himself up onto his feet. He stretched out his kinks and grinned at the duo. "We'll carry him!" he declared.

Barnaby stared at Kotetsu, trying to understand what the man meant. Nathan, however, seemed to understand, as he made a sound of agreement. Both scientists faced him and he shied away.

"Change," they declared in unison.

Realization dawned and Barnaby rolled his eyes. He took the jacket from Nathan's fingers. "I thought only a handful of people knew about _me_. Did you plan to tell everyone and have more... reporters..." Barnaby trailed off and Kotetsu was at his side almost immediately, holding him close.

That night had been pushed to the back of his mind. Everyone was well aware of what happened to Maverick that night, but they had no idea the depths of hell that Barnaby had almost visited. With his status as a marine biologist, no questions were asked about why he was at the beach that late, especially since he had technically been _alone_. His injuries proved he had indeed been attacked, and Maverick's unfortunate death was the result of self-defense. The police made the assumption that the pile of clothes belonged to another of Maverick's unfortunate victims, especially after they checked the camera and found several disturbing images. Kotetsu made sure to delete anything with Barnaby, easily wiping his prints from the camera.

Kotetsu took the jacket from the blond's fingers, pulling it on around him. "Let's go, he whispered with a gentle smile.

"Sickening," Nathan sighed, sauntering by the couple.

Kotetsu shook his head with a laugh, never removing his arms from Barnaby's shoulders as they followed.

After leaving Barnaby in Nathan's care, Kotetsu tackled cleaning up in the convenient complete bathroom before heading up to find Antonio. He wasn't in his office, but he recalled hearing Nathan say something about breakfast. Kotetsu found his friend in the cafeteria, seated at a table near the wall so he was staring out of the window. Rather than sneak up on him, he made his presence known by calling out.

Antonio turned and smiled. Kotetsu missed that smile; he'd seen it almost every other day, if not every day, when they'd dated in high school. He also wouldn't question him anymore on his disappearance. If it was anything important, Antonio would tell him, but considering his behavior, everything seemed to have worked out just fine. As though realizing he was exposing his emotions too much, Antonio settled for a smug smirk.

Kotetsu flopped into the chair across from him with a grin. "Did you leave any breakfast for me?"

"Hmm... check the buffet counter."

He sat back with a pout. "How are we supposed to run amuck in an aquarium if you don't give me a proper nutritional meal?"

Antonio's right eyebrow arched sharply. "You were no longer my concern after you dumped me."

Eyes wide in horror, Kotetsu sputtered incoherently, arms flailing. "That was almost a decade, Antonio!"

Antonio lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug. "I bear grudges for a long time apparently."

"Bull Tank!"

"Bull Tank?" an alto feminine voice laughed. The young woman approaching their table carried a tray. Over her navy blue shirt and khaki pants was an apron. With a wide smile, she placed the tray down in front of Kotetsu, then straightened up. "I haven't heard that name in a while, Antonio."

"He does it to annoy me," Antonio scoffed, looking away.

Kotetsu stared at the tray, brow creased in confusion. The chef laughed, "Bull Tank here told me to make you breakfast."

"Cindy," Antonio groaned, closing his eyes.

Kotetsu turned his puppy eyes on Antonio, who blatantly ignored the look. "You _do_ care."

"I'll never stop caring, idiot."

Kotetsu attempted to launch himself across the table, but Cindy kindly held him back, laughing at his behavior. "You have your hands full, don't you?" Antonio rolled his eyes, accepting her pity. Cindy laughed again, forcing Kotetsu back into his seat. "Eat so you can tend to our wonderful creatures of the world."

Kotetsu beamed up at her before starting on the breakfast made especially for him. He received a pat to the head before the chef walked away. Antonio watched Kotetsu eat, unable to stave away the smile already threatening to creep onto his face. After another half an hour, it was time for them to head out for the start of their aquarium visits.

**X X X**

Ivan leaned against the closed locker beside Edward's, checking his phone after it chimed. Edward was with him; Karina didn't text him; Antonio and Kotetsu should have been too busy to text. That left him wondering who could be texting him. Ivan's eyes widened and he laughed softly.

Edward closed his locker, snatching the phone from Ivan's fingers. His eyes narrowed. "Who's Keith?"

"A lifeguard," Ivan answered. Edward pressed his boyfriend against the wall of lockers. Ivan didn't look concerned with the action, but he was blushing because he knew other students were watching. "He's a friend," he continued, freeing an arm to reach up and take his phone back. "Mr. Kotetsu introduced us during the diving trip." Thinking about that trip still made him cringe.

Edward relaxed a little, sighing. Through the boy's tears, he'd learned from Ivan what took place that day. "Why does he need your help?"

"I'd like to find out if you let me."

With a resigned sigh, Edward stepped back, falling against his locker beside the blond. Smiling, Ivan straightened up, resorting to calling rather than texting a reply.

Keith snatched up his phone, answering after two rings. "Ivan. I hope I'm not disturbing you–"

"No, school just let out, so I can talk. I almost forgot we exchanged numbers."

"Yeah, same here," Keith laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for texting you out of the blue, but I need a favor. I just arrived in Sternbild–"

"You're here? That's amazing! You should have contacted Mr. Kotetsu, not me."

Keith smiled sheepishly. "That's the thing... I wanted to surprise them."

"They'll be surprised... Oh."

"Oh?" Keith parroted, worry making him straighten against the side of his truck. John lifted his head long enough to yawn, but lowered it back down onto his crossed paws.

"The lab is not someplace you want to be right now. Oh!" That "oh" sounded better. "Mr. Kotetsu and Mr. Antonio are not at the lab. They're working in the field—the aquarium!" There was another muffled voice in the background and then a giggle from Ivan. "I'll text you the address, Mr. Keith. If you're sticking around, we need to hang out at the beach. Mr. Antonio spent most of the day with you last time."

_The whole reason I came out here was because of someone else—someone I spent a great day with. _

Keith laughed at his own naivety. "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

"Mr. Keith?"

"Thank you, Ivan. I'll be waiting for that text and the time we can spend together."

"You're welcome. I might join you at the aquarium," Ivan stated excitedly. "Edward's thinking about taking me, since we've been talking about it." He giggled, "Now he's changed his mind since I told you."

"Edward?" Keith inquired.

"Boyfriend," a deeper voice stated before the line went dead.

Keith pulled his phone away to stare at it with wide eyes. Slowly, his expression softened until he was grinning. He climbed back into the truck, picking up the GPS. As soon as he did, his phone chirruped with the notification of a new mail; Ivan had sent the address. Inputting it, he realized it wasn't too far from his current location. After entering Sternbild, he'd driven for another hour before deciding to pull in somewhere highly populated. Keith set the GPS down and started the car, following the automated voice's instructions on how to leave the parking lot.

**X X X**

Kotetsu had immediately migrated to the dolphins after being led into the Staff Only area of the aquarium and was finally climbing from the small pool when Antonio came to collect him. "We're leaving?" he asked, picking up his towel to dry his hair.

"No. I need you to check on the otters. They say they haven't been themselves lately. I've been called to help with the orca performance."

Kotetsu laughed through his nose. "Wow. Try not to start until I'm finished."

Antonio crossed his arms over his chest, staring back at the dolphin that watched them converse. Kotetsu had been guiding her through some test laps since he fluke was still recovering from an injury. "I have to learn the routine first, and the show's not for another two hours."

Kotetsu slapped his friend on the back with a laugh, "I'll be there with my camera!" He rushed off to his next destination.

The dolphin offered Antonio a wave as its trainer slipped into the water with her and he smiled wryly, waving back in return. With a sigh, he headed off to find the killer whale he would be handing his life over to. Antonio groaned as he walked down the darkened hallway. The only upside to this was he had had trained with this particular whale before, so, hopefully, it was still familiar with him.

**X**

From the otters, he was shipped off to the penguins, a task which needed a bit more delicacy since there were babies involved. The show had already started by the time Kotetsu raced through the back hallways. He didn't bother stopping to get his phone; someone, somewhere, was recording the entire thing.

Keith was actually sidetracked from his original mission after paying admission and entering the aquarium. The fairs were nothing like this, and he lost himself in the crowds and excitement. It was after pilling into the stands around the orca pool with everyone else, and seeing _his_ face on the large monitor after the camera zoomed in, that he remembered. Excitement and fear twisted Keith's gut into knots when the show began.

Since trainers were no longer allowed in the water with the apex predator, Antonio and was in charge of getting the orca to perform tricks from the center stage platform. Keith managed to look away from Antonio long enough to catch a glimpse of a familiar face at far edge of the bleachers. Even though it wasn't patterned black and white like the one Antonio wore—to match the orca—Kotetsu was also wearing a wetsuit.

Keith returned to the show when a fanfare began in time to see the orca splash out of the water and up to Antonio. He laughed along with the crowd as the unlikely duo performed a bit of slapstick comedy skits and a few other tricks. At the end of the show, Keith was soaked to the waist, having been one of the lucky few to get a courtesy spray from the animal. He pushed back his damp hair and froze after catching sight of the wetsuit-wearing trainers at the end of the ramp, shaking hands and accepting hugs. Antonio looked his way and the act of his eyes widening was done in slow motion. Keith lowered his arm, grinning shyly at the other man. His feet moved without his consent or approval, bringing them closer. His heart beat frantically against his ribcage and he feared it might explode.

Antonio extended an arm once he was close enough, pulling the blond into a gentle hug. "Will I be wrong if I make an assumption as to why you're here?" he whispered against the shell of Keith's ear. Keith shook his head, curling his hands over the tops of Antonio's shoulder; the wetsuit make it difficult to find a good grip, but he continued to try. Antonio laughed, holding the younger man closer.

Kotetsu was hidden within the crowd that continued to stream out of the show, a wide smile splitting his face. He turned, moving along with the crowd, to spare the duo from his teasing.

**X X X**

Barnaby's phone vibrated on the table below the tank. Karina stared at the device, not wanting to hand it to the merman. After a full minute—and realizing it wasn't a call since it only vibrated once—she picked it up between her thumb and forefinger, holding it like it was the most disgusting thing ever. She climbed the stairs and held it out to the man that smirked at her. Barnaby took it, flipping it open to check the new text. His expression softened. Karina held her head high as she walked down the stairs.

/_I miss you_./

Barnaby sent back his reply. Instead of calling the young girl back, he leaned as far out of the tank as possible, his fins slapping the water to keep him balanced. Barnaby placed the mobile device onto the stairs and hoped no one stepped on it if he was paid a visit.

**x**

Kotetsu had just finished peeling off the top half of his wetsuit when the phone on the bench behind him vibrated and chirped. He dropped beside it, snatching it up and opening the new SMS.

/_I miss you, too, old man_./

Kotetsu grinned the grin of a smitten lover. He set his phone aside in order to finish stripping out of the wetsuit; a shower was needed. '_I'll be back shortly, Bunny_!' Kotetsu hurried into the shower room, humming the entire way.

**X**

When Kotetsu arrived back at the lab, the futon had been rolled out and was already occupied. What he found amusing was the silver-blue fish tail curling out of it. He knew Barnaby would wake the closer he got, so he took his time moving across the floor. As he suspected, the blond stirred and the covers shifted, the tail turning to pale legs. Barnaby lifted his head, squinting at the older man.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Kotetsu sighed, toeing off his shoes at the edge of the futon.

"Cold," Barnaby mumbled, pulling back the covers. "When you're here, 's not cold."

"I can't win against you," Kotetsu sighed, laying down beside the merman.

"I didn't realize we were competing..." Barnaby pulled the covers over them both with a yawn. He frowned and buried his nose in Kotetsu's hair. "You smell of dolphin and penguin."

Kotetsu laughed nervously. "I tried to get rid of the smell, I'm sorry."

"No." Barnaby shook his head, pressing himself closer. "You smell of home."

"Killing me," Kotetsu groaned, slipping both arms around the naked frame. Barnaby smiled against his neck, easily falling back asleep. Kotetsu's grip never weakened even after he followed suit.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter is insanely short, I apologize. I had thoughts of what I could put here, but I squeezed them into the next chapter; they fit surprisingly well~ And I know you can't just jump into a tank with a killer whale, but I was grasping at straaaws...!

Who wants to see me write for Game of Thrones!? HAH! Never gonna happen... if it does, it'll be dark as hell. I finally started watching it (a while back), but I digress... *flees*


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** From Land to Foam – chapter eleven  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

"You're okay... telling Keith?"

Barnaby grinned at Kotetsu over his crossed arms. "I actually think he knew already, before you figured it out."

Kotetsu hummed, leaning closer. "Are you certain about that?"

"Positive." Barnaby smirked.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

They were leaning in for that long awaited first kiss when the doors below slid open. "No time," Nathan crowed. "One more test to go and you can have him. I guess I can ask this right now—Handsome, how do you procreate?"

Barnaby, who'd been climbing from the tank, slipped, and fell back into the water with as much grace as a newborn babe.

Nathan continued talking even as Barnaby tried to return to the surface. "Let me be more specific—considering your relationship with Tiger, are you, a male amongst your kind, able to give birth?"

"No!" Barnaby sputtered, clutching the edge of the tank for dear life.

Nathan smiled widely. "Curiosity sated! Let's get to work, darling."

Chewing his bottom lip to keep from laughing outright, Kotetsu kept his gaze averted as Barnaby finally managed to pull himself from the water. Just to spite Nathan, Barnaby brushed by the robe being held out to him and stormed through the doors.

"Handsome!" Nathan wailed, trailing after the blond.

Kotetsu sank to his knees, leaning against the tank for support as his body was wracked with laughter. He wiped at his eyes; struggling to catch his breath. Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder: if Tomoe had always been watching over him, did she allow him to walk into the water that fated day, knowing this would be one of the final outcomes? Smiling, he lifted his ring finger, pressing his lips against the cool metal of the silver band there. _'Thank you for leaving such a legacy behind_.' Kotetsu sprang to his feet, carefully hurrying down the removable ladder to arrive on the floor safely. There was a plethora of things to do, especially since Antonio had finally taken himself a day off to be a proper host.

**X X X**

John continued stalking about the unfamiliar home, sniffing everything. He wanted to leave his scent behind, but his owner kept giving him a disapproving look every time he stopped and lifted a leg. Keith looked away from the Retriever when a mug was placed in front of him. He smiled up at Antonio before curling both hands around the warm container. "Thank you." An expression of gratitude not just for the coffee. Last night, he'd followed Antonio back to his apartment and wordlessly accepted the spare bedroom. He'd been so tired from his trip that he fell asleep instantly, John a warm reminder at his side.

"You're welcome. How long are you staying?"

Keith's blue eyes widened. "I can't impose. I'll find a hotel, and… You won't let me." He ducked his head, hiding from Antonio's frown but also hiding his smile.

Antonio set down his mug after taking a sip of the hot coffee, leaning back in his chair. Keith stared at the muscles of his arms as Antonio crossed the appendages across his broad chest. His eyes wandered to the slight patch of hair visible just above the collar of the black shirt and the thought that ran through his head made him blush. Keith quickly realized he'd never had those thoughts about Cis. '_It was a platonic love, after all_.'

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." The soft statement startled him back to reality.

"I do," Keith blurted out. "I... I came here to confirm something for myself."

"So I should just keep to myself and wait for you to make a move?" Antonio gave him a lopsided grin. "I can do that."

"That's why I don't want to be in the way," Keith mumbled around the rim of the mug he'd lifted to hide his face.

"Maybe if you're around me more, it'll strengthen your decision." Antonio uncrossed his arms to take another sip of his coffee. He mind wandered and he sighed. "I won't feel right leaving you here by yourself, but I'm worried about leaving Kotetsu alone at the lab. He's more likely to follow that kid around than take care of his paperwork..."

Keith perked up, sitting down his cup; he already knew it would be a mistake to keep holding it. "I _would_ like to see Mr. Kotetsu and Barnaby before I leave."

Antonio almost felt jealous at his reaction, but he hadn't been given a definite answer, so he had no right to be. He looked to the ceiling, studying the plain tile before cocking his head to stare at his guest. "Nathan's here, too." Antonio was good at hiding his expressions most of the time; better than Keith, anyway. Keith's displeasure at hearing that Nathan was still hanging around was plain on his face; it made Antonio feel at ease, but he also needed to try and patch things up between the two. Before Antonio could say anything more, his phone vibrated at the edge of the table, not close enough to fall to the floor as it danced across the flat surface. He picked it up, sighing internally and externally before answering the call.

"Sorry to disturb you," Kotetsu sang once the ringing on his end ceased. "We started researching how Bunny breathed underwater the other day, but Nathan needed special equipment. It was just delivered and we're going to the beach, to see him in his natural habitat. Bunny agreed we should tell Keith, but if you had plans..."

Antonio didn't bother telling Kotetsu 'hold on' and simply lowered the phone to address the blond, "Do you want to go to the beach? Kotetsu invited you. I think there's something he wants to show you before you can have fun." It was midmorning, edging its way to noon, so taking a trip to the beach should be fine.

Keith smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe it'll feel different... going to the beach and not having to work."

Antonio grinned, lifting the phone to his ear. "See you shortly."

"Aye, aye!" There was a laugh and then the call went dead.

Antonio placed the cell back onto the table, standing from his seat and walking out of the kitchen. "Let's go." Keith blushed, but scrambled to his feet. "It doesn't get used much, since Kotetsu just bogarts mine if he comes over, but I try to keep it clean." Antonio led the way down the hallway where the guest bedroom was, heading a bit further. He pushed open a door, revealing the bathroom that hadn't been covered in the previous tour.

Keith smiled politely before skirting back around the larger man to return to the bedroom. He grabbed his bag, a sheepish smile now in place as he danced around his host. Before entering the bathroom, he stopped and turned to face the brunet. "I'm not sure if I told you, but... I really enjoyed the show." The door closed on Keith's shy smile.

Antonio stood motionless a few long moments before shaking his head with a smile. He walked back to his room, as it was time he get cleaned up also.

**X X X**

Kotetsu held up the clothes with a wide grin. He'd taken time to buy Barnaby a wardrobe. Wary of him wearing those 'found' clothes at the security shack, he purchased the same outfit Barnaby seemed to have taken a liking to, making sure to check the material. He studied the blends that Barnaby absolutely despise and made a calculated guess about what would be suitable. "I'm still not keen on you not wearing underwear," Kotetsu sighed as he watched the blond pull on the cargo pants with nothing separating the clothing from the skin.

"It's coming off the minute I get to the beach," Barnaby reminded him, carefully guiding the zipper close.

Kotetsu smirked. "Underwear also keeps you from snagging anything important."

Barnaby let him see his annoyed glare before snatching up the black shirt and pulling it on. The boots were a no-go; Kotetsu agreed with the theory of leaving them off, if only because they were a pain in the ass to lace up.

Pulling his arms from behind his back, the brunet walked over, waving the glasses he'd managed to salvage. Barnaby laughed softly, but turned down the eyewear. Kotetsu took the time to stare into the sparkling emerald green eyes, admiring them and their clarity; he could even see darker flecks of green at the edge of the irises. The beauty was taken from him when Barnaby closed his eyes, but the younger man's face was drawing nearer. Kotetsu lifted a hand, hooking it over Barnaby's shoulder. The door slid open and he dropped his head onto his hand.

Karina smirked, proud of her timing; she'd managed to stop something she didn't want. "Nathan told me to come collect you. I'm assuming what I _almost_ witnessed was the reason why."

"He probably got tired of seeing us kiss all the time," Barnaby lied, a cocky grin directed at the teen. Kotetsu could feel Karina's rage at his back and refused to turn around.

"Hurry up," Karina hissed. "We're tired of waiting."

Kotetsu smiled against his hand. _'Of course, everyone's going_.' He pushed away from Barnaby to grin at his intern. "Karina," he sang. "We're going to have fun."

Karina rolled her eyes and pivoted sharply. "We'll be using the glass bottom boat to study the creature."

Kotetsu frowned at her back. "Karina."

Karina's shoulders sagged. Standing in the way of the motion sensors, the doors slid open and waited for her to make a move. "...to study Barnaby," she corrected before rushing out. Karina ran all the way to the elevator, angrily jabbing the button for the doors to open. It hurt—losing Kotetsu to a stranger, and someone _not human_, but she would have to learn to accept the sea folk. Everyone else had. Karina fell against the back wall of the elevator after stumbling inside, breathing deeply.

**x**

Kotetsu and Barnaby were the last to leave the building, which meant more annoyance was thrown their way. Wanting to make sure their test subject couldn't escape just yet, Nathan demanded Kotetsu lead the way. Shoving Barnaby into the SUV, Kotetsu climbed in behind the wheel, laughing gleefully as he signaled for everyone else to follow him; Ivan would be dropped off by Edward (he had to go to his own job), and Antonio was bringing Keith.

Kotetsu and Barnaby had to part ways once at the beach. Luckily for them, Keith was already there, so someone kept the merman company while the scientists worked on setting up the lab on board the boat. Barnaby stepped lightly across the rocks, trying to find a good spot to dive. He could practically hear Keith's curiosity as it grew. Finally, the silence broke with a question.

"This trip, and the research... It's for you?"

Barnaby turned on the dull rock, his balance perfect. He smiled at the older blond. "You already know the answer to all the questions in your head."

Keith chuckled softly, but said nothing. Barnaby turned his back to the man and began undressing. He stepped carefully to the edge of the rocks before leaping off the edge. Keith was a little less graceful as he stumbled to where the young man had just been standing. He reached the edge just in time to see a large fish fin disappear beneath the surface of the water. Keith smiled and took a seat, waiting.

Barnaby resurfaced, combing his wet hair away from his face, showing the lifeguard a wide smile. "When did you figure it out?"

"I might have always known—maybe, but I was a bit more certain after the shark tagging."

Barnaby hummed loud enough to be heard. "You should probably go back to the boat. Antonio'll come looking if you're gone too long."

Keith grinned, ducking to hide his blush. He pushed himself to his feet, stopping as he took note of the clothes folded nearby. He made the decision without a second thought, pulling his shirt up over his head and off. Beneath his jeans were his swim trunks. Barnaby laughed over the splash, slipping beneath the water to circle the man's legs, tickling the appendages with the fins of his tail.

"Race you back!" Keith challenged once the merman had resurfaced.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, scoffing out a laugh, "Okay." He gave the human a head start, diving beneath the surface and following at a leisurely pace. Once the boat came into view, he darted ahead, proving he won by shedding his fins to climb up ladder on the side of the boat.

Keith's laughter brought the other adults outside. Kotetsu couldn't help but grin as he watched the blonds fight over who got to climb the ladder first. Nathan solved the problem by reminding Barnaby he needed to be in the water. With a pout, Barnaby released the ladder and fell back into the water. Keith paused in his climb, turning on the second run to stare at the figure bobbing in the water. Barnaby waited, sensing the man's curiosity, but the feeling slowly waned until it disappeared. He smiled, ducking beneath the water. Keith continued his climb. He accepted Antonio's hand once at the top of the ladder, smiling shyly as he stepped into the boat.

While they talked above, Barnaby floated directly beneath the glass bottom, watching Karina as she watched him. It was still through a glass, but it was completely different; she was now on the inside and he was studying her. Karina knelt at the edge of the glass half dome, placing her hand against it. Barnaby floated closer, mirroring her action so their fingers touched. She laughed, finally realizing: "You're a real..." She closed her eyes, not wanting to speak the words she felt: _I'm sorry_.

'_It's okay_.' Barnaby smiled widely, twisting at the waist to give her a better view of his tail. Within his natural habitat, it blended easier with the blues and greens of the water, along with the occasional sliver of light. Barnaby looked behind him before meeting the girl's eye once more. He pointed upwards before disappearing from view. Karina pushed off from the floor of the boat, hurrying up onto the deck. She arrived in time to see Ivan running down the dock to the boat. His cheeks were flushed red and he smiled widely.

"Where's your bodyguard?" Kotetsu chuckled.

"Boyfriend," Ivan corrected, stumbling onto the boat, his blush growing deeper.

Karina took his arm, keeping him upright. "Maybe this is my problem," she groaned. "I'm surrounded by _gays_."

"I'm not," Kotetsu declared, waving a hand.

Keith smiled shyly. "Neither am I..."

Karina narrowed her eyes at him. "But you like Mr. Antonio, right?" Keith stammered, but no real words could be understood. The young girl laughed, "Anybody with eyes could see that. Anybody without could still _see_ that."

"_Karina_," Ivan hissed, his cheeks colored a faint pink.

Karina looked at him, a delicate eyebrow arched sharply. "What? I'm not supposed to state the obvious?" She scoffed, tossing her hair.

Keith's blush deepened and he suddenly felt hyper-aware of his lack of clothes. He hugged himself around the waist, trying to appear small. He refused to turn around, especially after feeling the weight of someone's gaze.

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend..." Karina muttered, pushing Ivan ahead of her.

Ivan spun with great agility, smiling at her. "You will have several choices at school. A lot of girls have asked me–"

"Be quiet," Karina hissed, a dangerous air surrounding her.

Nathan stepped into the center of the boat, waving his arms with a flourish. "Enough of this. Since everyone's here, let's get started. Unfortunately, Keith, you're stuck in your current state as we have nothing extra on board." Nathan's smile was wicked when directed at the lifeguard. Kotetsu hid himself and his grin behind Antonio, pulling himself together when Nathan ushered them downstairs.

Ivan looked from Keith to Karina. "I can show you the basics of diving, if you want."

Karina blinked in surprise before returning his smile. "Sounds like a plan. You, too, Mr. Keith." Keith's eyes widened and the teen laughed, "You're part of this family now. There's no escaping."

'_I'm_…' Keith felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and a pleasant laugh bubbled out from his chest. "I could use a few pointers," he told them.

Barnaby sat at the bottom rung of the ladder, enjoying the emotions of everyone above. That is, until Nathan screeched at him to get back in the water.

**X X X**

With the boat miles from the shore and the dock, and the initial experimentation was completed, the true meaning of summer surfaced. Her wild hair tamed into a bun, Karina changed into a one piece number that still managed to be daring. There were identical V dips in both the front and back of the blue swimsuit; it was trimmed in gold and the front edges clung to the curve of her bosom, accenting them even more. It was tame design in her eyes. Getting a running start, Ivan snatched her by the wrist as he passed and jumped off the side of the boat and into the water. When they surfaced, Karina shrieked at him, starting a splash war. Considering how far out they were, Kotetsu was worried about predators.

"Don't worry." Barnaby grunted as he pulled himself into the boat via the ladder. "They're fine." Kotetsu kept his gaze locked with the blond's, though he'd gotten somewhat used to _below_ the waist.

Nathan sat up in his lounge chair, tipping his sunglasses to get a better view. Two hands—one pale, the other a deep bronze—pushed him back into a lying position. "No fair," Nathan whined, wriggling in the chair. Keith and Antonio shared a smile as they kept him pinned.

"Before we go to your home..." Barnaby held out his hand to the marine biologist. Kotetsu stared at it curiously. "Would you like to visit mine?"

Honey golden eyes blinked at the young man. "I thought…"

Barnaby chuckled softly, shaking his head. "The sea is my home—will always be my home. It's my birthplace, but there is somewhere we can go, safe from humans. Take my hand." Kotetsu grinned and curled his hand around Barnaby's. Feeling the tug of momentum, he instinctively closed his eyes. Shortly after, he was swallowed by the sea.

**x**

Barnaby took Kotetsu to the cove where they gathered. He wanted Kotetsu to meet Linnea, but she turned down the offer, telling him she would do it once she could run freely on land as well as she could swim. Barnaby picked a rock at a safe distance from the island, not wanting any of his siblings to have the misfortune of returning to the sea as foam if caught in the scientist's line of vision.

Kotetsu felt the gentle pass over his closed eyelids and assumed he could open them. He did so, blinking away the seawater, and laughed after realizing they were literally on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Not quite 'nowhere'; behind them was a lovely island that he wouldn't mind investigating, but it was probably off-limits to humans like himself. He faced the blond beside him, grinning widely. "Were there sharks in our way?"

Barnaby laughed softly, shaking his head and looking away.

Kotetsu could see the blush tingeing his cheeks. "I thought we already passed this stage. Bunny..." He placed a hand to Barnaby's arm. "I already told you I love you, why are you being so shy? Okay!" Barnaby turned back around after the touch to his arm disappeared. Kotetsu situated himself properly on his perch, crossing his legs. "Since you know so much about me, tell me a little about you. We'll stay here as long as we need to... or until the tide comes in."

Barnaby sat close beside the older man, letting his legs hang down so his feet were submerged.

Kotetsu leaned forward, blinking. "Is that safe?"

"Yeah. There are no sharks out here."

Kotetsu trusted his decision and nodded, but kept his legs crossed. "Tell me about yourself, Barnaby! Is it... just Barnaby?"

Barnaby exhaled softly. "I was supposed to be Barnaby Brooks Jr."

"Supposed to...?"

"Kaede's your daughter, born of Tomoe. Tomoe and I were born of the sea." Kotetsu smiled and Barnaby made an assumption, asking, "Do you want to hear about Tomoe?"

"I want to hear about everything. It doesn't matter where you start. Barnaby Brooks Jr.?" he prodded with a smile, wanting the other to continue.

Said young man smiled sheepishly. "There are a lot of rumors and legends... Mother accepts offerings, _not_ pollution, tossed into the ocean. In return, she grants the wishes of the worshiper, if it is within her power. There was a married couple that wanted a child, but the wife was unable to bear one. She was wary about a surrogate… I learned afterwards that sometimes there debates over who keeps the child, which leads to… problems." Barnaby shook his head, dismissing his wayward train of thought. "A surrogate was the only other option the doctors could offer."

"Adoption?" Kotetsu cut in.

Barnaby shook his head lightly. "No. In an act of desperation, they visited the sea. She cried to Mother while dropping in an entire bag of mixed fruits." Barnaby smiled. "People think Mother's picky, but she's not. But because she offered a part of herself into the sea in the form of her tears, I was modeled after her. Her name was Emily Brooks and her husband's name was Barnaby Brooks."

"Hence the 'Jr'," Kotetsu stated softly.

Barnaby nodded. He exhaled deeply, drawing his legs up to hug them against his chest. "They were killed outside their home the same night after returning from the sea." Kotetsu clenched his hands into tight fists. "A man named Rotwang. He worked for them, but thought himself to be more superior. In a fit of rage, he shot them both..." Barnaby never met his parents, but often he would go to the site of their offering to grieve. "Tomoe… was there for me since my birth."

**-x-x-**

_Hundreds had gathered to witness the birth, as it had been decades since a sibling had been created. Amongst them, a bright-eyed brunette wiggled her way to the front of the ranks. Mother's eye caught hers and she smiled warmly before slowly raising a hand to gently cup the dewdrop-sized bubble. Once nestled safely, the water within stirred until everyone could see a shape begin to form. The extra layer of water that formed the bubble melted away, leaving a pale, wiggling baby._

/Tomoe./

_The young girl's brown eyes widened. Mother smiled; she saw in her the makings of a wonderful mother. With a shy smile, Tomoe floated forward. She held out her arms and the child was placed carefully into them. Wide green eyes stared up at her and, a stream of bubbles escaping as he giggled. Tomoe laughed, rearranging her arms into a more comfortable position for both of them._ /What's his name?/

/Barnaby,/ _was whispered to her._

**-x-x-**

"Tomoe was always a best friend more than anything else. She told me about my would-be family when I was old enough to understand life and death. Because of Emily's tears, I saw what was meant for me—what she would have told me as I grew older." He let his head rest atop his knees. "I understood Tomoe best, next to Mother, of course. She was more suited to walk on land, same as me. The difference is... she forced herself to do so."

Kotetsu, who had been bracing himself up with his arms, sat forward at the statement.

Barnaby closed his eyes. "We're to return to the sea once every week, as the transformation will happen whether we want it to or not." Kotetsu knew this because it had already been explained to him, along with what happens to those unfortunate enough to get caught. "Tomoe fought it desperately. Her denial was what caused her to fall ill. She loved you enough—"

"Stop," Kotetsu whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I tried to tell her to—"

"Barnaby."

Barnaby swallowed thickly, staring down at the water. Kotetsu's emotions had taken a dark turn and he wanted to escape them; they were suffocating.

"Sorry... Bunny." Kotetsu snagged his wrist before he could think of diving into the sea. "I told you I wanted to hear everything and then get upset... I'm just... Why would she do that for me?" His voice had softened, taking on a small tone Barnaby had never heard before.

"Because you're… _you_!" It was the only argument Barnaby could come up. Tears prickled the back of his eyes, but he couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "You never once asked a question in all the times we met. If you did, it was a question you would have asked anybody else. _Do you want to come over for dinner; have you seen my camera; what's your favorite color_..." Barnaby scrubbed at his face, but the tears wouldn't stop. "I watched you and Tomoe every once in a while as the years passed, and I understood why she did what she did to be with you. She left behind her world to become part of yours... for you! And I'm willing to do the same... While I was in the tank, I wondered if this was how everything was meant to be. If my family had lived, would I have ever met... everyone that I now know?"

"Of course!" Kotetsu reassured the young man. "Tomoe would have made sure to introduce us."

Barnaby sniffled. "Maybe..."

Kotetsu still held him captive, so with his free hand, he guided Barnaby's tear-stained face up so he could show him his wide smile. "I already told you I love you, didn't I?" Barnaby nodded, a soft hiccup escaping. Kotetsu chuckled, brushing his thumb over Barnaby's cheek. "Should we seal the deal with that elusive first kiss?"

Barnaby laughed softly, ducking his head. "We can," he murmured, "if you want to."

"I just need you to answer one question for me..."

Barnaby arched his eyebrows, wordlessly asking 'what'.

Kotetsu was the one to look away for a second. "It's not even a question, but more of a request..."

Barnaby read Kotetsu's uncertainty and anxiety and took a guess. "I have nothing left to hide from you, old man. You've seen me at my best and my worst... and you never once showed even the slightest hint of disgust. You stayed with me—cried for me. Since I can't drive _yet_, I'll have to ask you to take me to the beach on the days of my transformation, unless we use the tank at the lab." He wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather it be filled with salt water, though."

"You've certainly thought this through, haven't you?" Kotetsu chuckled.

Barnaby met the golden-eyed gaze with a look of absolutely surety. "I'll give you all of me if you'll have it."

Kotetsu grinned at the blond, his fingers trailing across Barnaby's cheek. "That sounds like a proposal, Mr. Bunny."

Barnaby smirked and tilted his head at an angle as he leaned in to seal their mouths together. He could feel Kotetsu grinning through the kiss, but would have it no other way. Waves began crashing against the rock they sat upon from all sides, the ocean spray drenching them. Barnaby laughed against Kotetsu's shoulder. "Everyone's happy for me," he explained.

Kotetsu angled his head, resting it atop the blond crown in a comfortable position. He slipped his arms around Barnaby's waist, squeezing firmly—possessively. The message was conveyed clearly: _you're not going anywhere_.

**x**

The couple, however, did have to return to the boat, and Kotetsu had no idea where it was. Barnaby, on the other hand, did. Planting his feet against the base of the rock above the water, Barnaby pushed off, hardly creating a ripple as he disappeared beneath the surface. Kotetsu saw the large tail fins before the blond head. He grinned when Barnaby surfaced, chin propped up with his hands. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it, and I don't think I want to."

Barnaby smiled, lifting his arm and offering his hand. "I can show you something new." He floated closer, curling his fingers around Kotetsu's hand when the older man reached out to him, and pulled him into the water.

Kotetsu stayed afloat, an eyebrow arching.

Barnaby shook his head, a slight twitch of his lips revealing his smile. "Open your eyes once under, and then take a breath."

"But—"

"Trust me," the blond whispered, cupping the side of the brunet's face.

Kotetsu sighed, squeezing Barnaby's hand more tightly, and sank beneath the water. After a few moments, he blinked open his eyes, surprised that they didn't burn as much as any other time he jumped into the shallows to see something interesting. Calming his nerves, he opened his mouth and inhaled, his eyes widening when he didn't choke on invading water. Still holding Barnaby's hand, Kotetsu floundered to the surface. "I... can breathe!" he sputtered after he could feel the air chilling his skin.

Barnaby cocked his head to one side. "Did you really think I swam fast enough to get us here without you having to take a breath? You just didn't notice. It's a perk that comes with falling in love with a sea folk," he chuckled.

Kotetsu grinned, "Let's not tell anyone. I don't want you back in that tank, unless... you need to be there, given your need to return to the sea once every week."

Barnaby effortlessly pulled Kotetsu closer via their joined hands. With no one stopping them, he pressed his lips to the older man's. The kiss tasted of the sea, but he could still taste something else unique; Kotetsu's taste. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he never expected to be pushed down into the water. Kotetsu chased after him, sealing their mouths together once again. Barnaby's heart tightened in his chest and he clung tightly to the human.

**x**

By the time they made it back to the boat, Karina, Ivan, and even Keith were already fast asleep, the trio of blonds all curled up on two lounge chairs that had been pushed together; a thick blanket covered them. Nathan shot them an accusatory glare before turning over the engine and starting the trip home. Antonio stood at the side of the boat, staring out at the black water that reflected what it could of the crescent moon. Neither Barnaby nor Kotetsu could get a read from the Bull Tank.

"I'm not mad," Antonio mumbled, loud enough to be heard over the engine. "I know you're both thinking that."

"It was my fault," Kotetsu rushed out.

"Keep your shame to yourself and go downstairs to dry off so you don't catch a cold."

Kotetsu grinned, before nodding, even though Antonio couldn't see him. He took Barnaby's hand, pulling him below deck.

Antonio exhaled deeply, looking over his shoulder at the lounge chairs. Half-lidded and still filled with sleep, Keith's blue eyes shone as he managed a half-hearted smile at the brunet. Antonio returned it, almost reluctantly turning away.

**-x-x-**

_Keith left the water after Nathan finally decided his lounging faze was over and gracefully dove in. He found Antonio had taken over the chair. "You're not... going to swim?"_

_Antonio lifted his shoulders in a shrug, exhaling deeply. "At this point, I'm a bit tired of seeing water."_

_Keith walked over, tentatively sitting at the unused end of the long lounge chair. "I don't think I could ever tire of the sea." He chuckled softly. "Who knows? Maybe I'm a descendant of sea folk."_

_Antonio stood, heading for the rack of towels to his right. He snatched up one and headed back to the lounge chair. Instead of sitting, he circled around to where Keith was and draped the towel over his shoulders. "If you want, we can run a test. We have Barnaby's DNA—"_

_"Don't." Keith reached up, covering the brunet's hands with his own. He smiled brightly. "The fun is in wondering, isn't it? Which is why... I'd like to prolong my own wondering, about my feelings for you."_

_Antonio's smile fell and he attempted to step away, but his hands were being held captive._

_"I'd like to go on a date," Keith declared cheerfully, his smile almost blinding. "As many as it takes."_

_Antonio had to resist the urge to kiss the blond senseless; he had to respect Keith's wishes. "As many as it takes," he repeated, squeezing the other's shoulders gently._

**-x-x-**

Antonio smirked, staring at the rippling reflection of the moon on the water's surface as they moved along. He wasn't upset at all.

**X X X**

Barnaby couldn't stop the wide grin splitting his face after he finally entered Kotetsu's apartment that evening. "Thank you... for inviting me. Kotetsu slipped an arm around his waist, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** It's finished… ish. Loved having you guys, the lurking readers and the reviewers... you stuck with me through an AU (a very... sci-fantasitcal one at that). Much obliged! Toying with an epilogue. If a month passes and you don't see one, I ran away! XD *skips off*

Think I'm gonna take a break... try to get back in my Bleach roots before somebody really tries to take me out for not finishing that story v.v


	13. Epilogue (one)

**Title:** From Land to Foam – epilogue (one)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Rating:** R (M for Mature)  
**Genre:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger & Bunny).

* * *

Kaede finished lacing up her right skate and slowly lifted her head to stare at the frozen lake before her. Rarely was there a winter cold enough to freeze even a droplet of water, so she would enjoy this moment. With a smile and the rising sun at her back, she stepped out onto the lake. The first large body of water Kaede ever experienced hadn't been frozen, and was very refreshing despite its saltiness. Thinking of the ocean sometimes brought her heartache _and_ happiness; back then, they'd still been a family.

Kaede made confident strides around the edge of the lake, building up her speed to execute a simple toe loop jump. Compared to Isaac, she was still a novice, and could only do so much. At least, that's how she felt. All of her friends always said she looked like a pro on the ice. Kaede executed another _toe_, but with three rotations. Her landing was shaky, but she remained upright, a wide smile on her face. She continued in short, concise circles, picking a spot on the ice, and begun to spin.

Leaning backwards, her arms curved elegantly above her, Kaede begun her layback spin. The free leg, her right leg rose behind her, but she knew it would be several years of practice before she could get her skate even remotely close to her head for a pro move. Slowly, she straightened back up, but kept spinning. Kaede lowered herself into a sit spin, her right leg extended forward. She was losing momentum, and stood after several rotations, easing across the ice in gentle glides.

Being near the water was always a comfort, especially the beach. The memory of her first trip to the beach had started getting fuzzy around the edges, but she would always remember the pride and overwhelming joy her parents had for her. Because of her father's job, he always invited them to the beach under the pretense that he would be researching. He always did, but never for too long.

_"Spending time with my baby girl is better than spending time with some mollusk!" Kotetsu laughed as he lifted his squealing daughter high into the air_.

Kaede's strides slowed, but she suddenly increased her speed, her lips into a thin line as she fought to escape the memory. She couldn't, but choose another to replace it. Kaede never remember _learning_ how to swim—it just came naturally. Her father was always there with her in the water, his arms hovering and curved into a protectively half-circle, but she never grabbed hold and always tried to paddle away from him. Their antics always had Tomoe laughing and chasing after them.

Kaede slowed to a complete stop, panting softly as she attempted to catch her breath. Her mom was the obvious center of their universe; the foundation of the family. After her dad began traveling from home to Sternbild—no longer able to escape to the beach under the guise of 'work'—Tomoe took it upon herself to take her daughter whenever she could. Her father would find time to visit, but these trips became less and less, until they finally stopped. Then Tomoe became sick and the visits to the beach ended altogether.

Kaede shivered, suddenly feeling the cold that had always been surrounding her. She turned, gliding slowly back to where her belongings were stacked. Stumbling onto the snow bank, she reminded herself why she had listened to her friends and taken up skating: she did it for the moments of freedom and also because the competitions took place in Sternbild. Every time she traveled and arrived in the city where her father worked, the choice to contact him had always been hers. She knew her grandmother would never tell him—Anju didn't want to hear her son's excuses—but Kaede didn't have enough strength to shoulder both of their pain.

With her skates tucked away, and her bag strapped over her shoulder, the young girl plodded through the snow and to a waiting van down on street below. Kaede grinned, her cheeks flushed from the cold, and carefully hurried down the incline. She opened the passenger's side door, tossed her bag on the floor, and climbed into the warm cabin. "Sorry," she rushed out.

Muramasa started the engine, waiting until the noise had died down before addressing his niece, "Don't apologize. You have to practice, and this is the perfect winter to do that."

Kaede rolled her shoulders, trying to shrug off a bit of the cold, and held her hands close to the air vent. The warmth it blew out caused her cold fingers to tingle. Her smile widened as they began moving. The choice was no longer her own. Kotetsu reached out to his daughter during a grievous moment of his life; Kaede took his hand. It would be a struggle, but they would be there to support each other.

* * *

Kaede walked out of her room, letting her nose guide her feet to the kitchen. "Grandma, that smells great. Is there a... special..." Kaede's shocked expression softened into a teary-eyed smile. "A special occasion," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kotetsu Kaburagi grinned where he stood at the kitchen counter. Before him, a table filled with food. "You were supposed to be here last night. Uncle told me not to wait up for you. I did, but only because today's not a school day." She'd walked into the kitchen as she talked, and was close enough to the table to notice there were only two place settings. "Where's Barnaby?" Kaede wanted to meet the gentleman that had won her father over. She knew about him thanks to the phone calls that had grown constant, but hadn't met him face to face.

Kotetsu grinned. "He's meeting us later. The morning is between me and you." His grin waned, but didn't disappear. "Do you still... like hugs?"

Kaede rolled her eyes, scoffing softly. She walked around to the table, towards the fridge, but feinted right, right into her father's arms. "I'll take a hug from you."

Kotetsu laughed, tightening his hold. "I owe you so many of these," he sighed. Kaede responded with a soft hum. Soon, they parted ways and breakfast was underway.

Kotetsu told her about the many adventures he and Barnaby had recently; the tales she hadn't already heard. Even after breakfast was finished, they continued to sit around the table, catching up on school and on Kotetsu's actual job. Anju made a reappearance, chasing her granddaughter and son out of the kitchen to get cleaned up.

"Kaede. When was the last time you've been to the beach?" Kotetsu stood at the open shoji, staring out into the garden.

Kaede was seated on the couch behind him in the living room. She looked to the ceiling for her answer. "It's been a while," she finally stated, her voice softer.

"We're going," Kotetsu declared, never turning around.

Kaede didn't need to see him; she could hear the grin in her father's voice. "Alright," she agreed.

**X X X**

The drive to the beach was in silence; a silence to remember Tomoe, since the last time they had taken this drive, everyone had been excitedly chatting away. "She's still here," Kotetsu whispered, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "She'll always be here, watching over us."

"I know," Kaede whispered back, smiling as she stared out of the window, watching the rest of the world fly by.

Kotetsu's phone vibrated, but he didn't need to check it to know it was a text from Barnaby. His smile widened into a grin when they stepped out of the SUV at the beach's parking lot.

Kaede froze after stepping out onto the pavement. A wave of emotions and familiarity that reminded her of her mother washed over her. She lifted a hand to her chest, fingers curled into a fist, as she forced her heart to try and calm down. "Dad...?"

Kotetsu didn't stop grinning. "Meet Bunny—aka Barnaby."

"My name's not Bunny, old man."

Kotetsu hummed, reaching back to curl his hand around the back of the blond's head. He brought him forward, pressing his nose against Barnaby's cheek. "Hi," he laughed.

"Hi," Barnaby whispered with a smile. He managed to extricate himself from Kotetsu long enough to reach the stunned young girl. He sank to one knee in front of her.

Kaede laughed, the sound muffled by the hand covering her mouth. "You're...?"

Barnaby smiled handsomely. "I am. Your mother was my best friend, my sister... She was just as much my everything as she was yours."

Kaede threw her arms as far around him as they could reach, laughing and crying into his neck. "I knew there had to be more of you out there, but I've never met any. Leave it to my dad..."

"I'm a supernatural hotspot," Kotetsu laughed, leaning against the side of the SUV closest to them.

"So I've heard," Kaede said, lifting her head. Barnaby gently wiped away her tears. Her smile turned shy and she blushed. He already knew her question before she asked it. "Can I...?" Barnaby nodded and stood, swiftly scooping her into his arms. Kaede giggled, her arms instinctively going around his neck. They walked down the beach together.

Kotetsu smiled as he watched them go. He pushed away from his car, but froze, staring off to the left. His brow furrowed, but he shook his head and continued after his family.

**X**

Kaede kept her back turned, listening for the splash that informed her that Barnaby was in the water.

/_Can you hear me_?/

"I can, but I can't talk back. My mom tried all the time, but it never worked."

/_I can still read your emotions, so I can guess what you might want to say_./

"I can read emotions, too, but only if I'm really listening... With you, though. Everything just came rushing through." Kaede turned and found the blond head bobbing as he waited for her. She smiled. With her bathing suit already beneath her clothes, she stripped down to it and ran to the edge of the rocky ledge, diving into the water. Kaede wanted to cry; she probably did, and the ocean merely accepted her tears. It felt great being in the sea again.

/_It's an amazing feeling, one I could never go too long without experiencing_./

Kaede laughed, bubbles escaping; she had no troubles breathing. Barnaby appeared before her and a wide grin split her face. He smiled, obviously understanding her unstable emotions: "You're beautiful." Kaede released another stream of bubbles before swimming for the surface. Once there, she took a deep breath of fresh sea air. "My mom..." she panted, blinking water from her eyes. " Mom showed me hers one time, but... she got even sicker after that."

Kaede started to sink, wanting to drown the guilt she started feeling, but Barnaby was there, enveloping her gently. "Your mom—I love her and miss her—was stubborn to begin with, but after falling in love..."

Kaede smiled, nodding in agreement. Her smile widened into a grin. "Would you mind, showing me around?"

Barnaby shook his head, droplets of water flying. "I'd love to show you half the things I've shown your father, but we'll need his permission for some of those would-be adventures."

"That's in the future. Let's live in the now."

"You are definitely Tomoe's child," Barnaby laughed, the sound fading as he slipped beneath the surface. With a grin, Kaede followed.

**X**

Kotetsu knew he was forgotten, but it didn't faze him in the least. He had been walking the seashore since the pair's disappearance, collecting unbroken shells that he thought looked cute. The lower side pockets of his khaki shorts rung lightly as the shells within them clinked together. He was at the end of the beach and deciding it was time to head back when something caught his eye; something moved in the water near the rocks. Kotetsu took off in a jog down the beach, splashing into the water. The closer he got, he saw it was an animal, carefully moving across the rocky platform. Knee-deep in the water, he slowed, finally stopping after the animal stopped.

A seal. Kotetsu breathed out, wondering what such an animal was doing so far from home. His eyes widened when the seal suddenly rose onto its tail fins in a perfect imitation of standing, the creature now larger than it would normally be. One flipper went to its chest. Kotetsu had no idea what feeling coursed through him, but there were several as the spotted skin of the seal was removed as though a zippered article of clothing. The chestnut head that rose, and the gold-tinged brown eyes that focused on him had Kotetsu laughing in disbelief. He waded through the water to reach the rocks, carefully hoisting himself free.

Now completely naked, his seal skin spread across a dull rock, Vaughn extended a hand to the marine biologist. Kotetsu accepted it, grinning at the young man whose face was now mere inches from his. "I seem to have a penchant for attracting handsome, _naked_ men."

Vaughn smiled warmly, the golden ring around his iris shining brightly. Any other Selkie, spurned by humans, would have taken advantage of such a situation: such a close proximity to the ocean; an easy target to get to cry into the sea. But Vaughn only wanted to see this man keep smiling. "You smell of fish," he murmured, nose suddenly pressed against Kotetsu's collarbone.

Kotetsu laughed, tilting his head away. "It's been almost two years, but you've obviously forgotten my job."

"No. This is... a special fish." Kotetsu saw Vaughn's smirk after he stepped away, but it was obscured by the wave that crashed through them. Vaughn tilted his head with a laugh, "That's right! This smell was faint on you when you first visited. Mr. Kotetsu, you really are a marvelous man to have befriended us sea folk."

Before Kotetsu could comment, gone was Vaughn, replaced with the harbor seal, and Barnaby was leaping onto the rocks. The blond brought another surge of water, but the seal merely used it to guide himself back into the water. "I know a Bull shark that would love to have you!" he shouted, standing protectively in front of his lover. Kotetsu should have been worried, but he was far too amused. Barnaby wasn't. He spun, directing his glare at the brunet.

His rant was cut short by Kotetsu's question: "Where's my daughter?"

Barnaby exhaled deeply, his anger waning like the water over the rocks. "She's waiting for us by the lifeguard tower. I didn't want her by herself in the car."

"Good boy." Kotetsu lifted a hand, combing his fingers through Barnaby's damp hair. "Kotetsu—"

"Bunny?" Kotetsu chirped.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, but instinctively leaned into the touch of gentle fingers scratching along his scalp. "Was that the Selkie from Alaska?"

"Mm-hmm," Kotetsu hummed. "I have no idea what he's doing here, but from the looks of it, he got his skin back." Barnaby curled a hand around the back of Kotetsu's neck, drawing him forward to chastely kiss his bottom lip. "You're worried that I'll still cry." Kotetsu wrapped his free arm around Barnaby's bare waist; his other hand remained tangled in the blond tresses. "I have everything I want and more." Barnaby smiled against Kotetsu's lips, his heart soaring. "Let's go collect my daughter," Kotetsu declared. He frowned. "Actually, let's get your clothes first." Barnaby chuckled softly, agreeing.

**X X X**

"I'd like to meet him," Kaede stated at dinner that evening.

"No," both Kotetsu and Barnaby chorused. They shared a glance before turning back to the pre-teen at the table.

Kaede glared at them both. "Why not? Maybe I need to, so I can mentally prepare myself in case I encounter my own Selkie."

"Why do you always make a good point?" Kotetsu sighed, hanging his head.

Kaede smiled triumphantly. "Tell him, Barnaby."

"Tomoe is her mother," Barnaby said without hesitation.

It no longer hurt to mention her name; it actually felt natural. Maybe because he knew she was still out there, watching over them. Both Kaede and Barnaby reached for his hand and Kotetsu shook himself from his surprise with a laugh. "It's nice to feel so loved." His statement set off a chain of overlapping comments thrown his way, all protests and declarations that he's always loved. Kotetsu waved his hand, chuckling softly, "Yes, yes. I hear ya. Let's eat, hmm?"

**X**

Kotetsu left the task of tucking Kaede in to Barnaby, and was half-asleep when his lover finally joined him. Barnaby climbed in behind of the older man, slipping an arm around him. He began humming a soft tone and Kotetsu smiled, recognizing the lullaby Tomoe used to sing to both him and their daughter. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too, old man."

Kotetsu chuckled sleepily before drifting off.

* * *

Kaede was reluctant to go to school the following morning, but Barnaby managed to coerce her with the promise of walking her to, and picking her up from the institute of education. As they were leaving, the blond shot Kotetsu a glare that spoke volumes. Of course, Kotetsu ignored the look, and was on his way to the beach within half an hour's time.

When Kotetsu saw Vaughn again, he was fully clothed in jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt—a messenger bag strapped across his chest. The Selkie obviously saw a question in his stare. Vaughn patted the bag fondly. "My skin."

Kotetsu wrinkled his nose, shaking his head with a laugh, "I don't think I'll be able to fully understand Selkies as well as sea folk."

"Well, we can go over it again, after I tell you how I found it, and who had it."

Kotetsu grinned. "We can go to the beach cafe. They have a few tables located outside on the sand itself, set further apart from the others, if you wanted privacy." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "I'm a bit hungry, actually." He left before breakfast—before Barnaby could come back and stop him.

Vaughn smiled handsomely. "That's fine."

Kotetsu groaned, moving his hand around to thumb across his beard. "How many people have you charmed to tears with that smile of yours?"

"None as interesting as you." Vaughn nodded down at the cement path and they began walking. "I've actually never drowned anyone before," he sighed, curling his fingers around the strap of his bag. "I was angry—at first, and always misled people into the sea. I rescued those that couldn't swim, leaving them somewhere to be found, but... I had to leave Hawaii once they figured out it was _me_ and not some evil spirit. Though... some people think of us as spirits."

Kotetsu nodded as he took in the information.

"I traveled the world," Vaughn continued, an empty smile tugging at his lips. "But always stayed the longest on islands or in the smaller countries, so I could be surrounded by water. I've been around longer than that guppy of yours." Vaughn's smile twisted into something a bit more dark. "Has he told you yet? How long he's going to live after you're gone?"

Kotetsu nodded, smiling as he remembered the teary-eyed young man during that talk. "He said he was going to go with me—was going to ask his Mother to return us both to the sea."

Vaughn stopped, wide brown eyes following the older man that took a few more steps ahead of him. When Kotetsu turned around, he uttered a stunned, "Wow." Vaughn shook his head, laughing, "That's _love_. Sea folk practically live forever."

"Haven't you ever been in love?" Kotetsu asked, eyebrows arched questioningly.

Vaughn chuckled and started walking again. "No. I heard all the stories people created about my kind and decided to make them true. Instead of leading people into the sea..." He turned to stare at Kotetsu, the gold slowly taking over the brown of his iris. "I lured them into my bed." Kotetsu smiled at him, seemingly unaffected. That spurred on the Selkie's desire to win the human over even more, but he was already claimed by another. Vaughn exhaled deeply. "You've spoiled me."

Kotetsu laughed sheepishly, ducking his head to stare at his sandals. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Vaughn could see the little shack up ahead; its planked walkway was extended to accommodate six more tables, only one of which was occupied. "I'm actually an Alaskan Selkie," he stated when the silence threatened to overtake them. "So I decided to head back home." Kotetsu lightly touched Vaughn's wrist as they neared the cafe. The young man nodded, holding in his words so they could place their orders and get organized.

Once seated at the furthest table, Kotetsu smiled broadly at his companion. "Do continue. I love learning new things and hearing such amazing stories."

Vaughn chuckled, leaning back in his seat. Kotetsu noticed he kept the bag strapped across his chest and in his lap. His gaze must have been noticeable, because Vaughn patted said bag with a grin. "After going back home, and realizing I stood out too much among the other seals without my skin, I stumbled across Janice on an expedition. That woman had no regrets." The lingering gold in Vaugn's eyes receded. "I decided to join her and her extended family, since mine had long since moved on."

Kotetsu sat back. "Then the seals we saw...?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Friends. None were—" He cleared his throat, smiling up at the waiter that brought them their drinks. "Thank you." The young man smiled almost shyly in return, hugging the empty tray in front of himself. He nodded before hurrying back into the shelter of the beachside shack. Vaughn glanced at the man across from him, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't do anything."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his iced tea. Vaughn combed his fingers through his hair as he continued, getting right to the point, "Janice had my skin."

Kotetsu almost choked on his tea, but he kept his coughing in check, staring at the other with wide eyes. "...how?"

"She didn't steal it," Vaughn sighed, his hand resting gently atop the messenger bag. "She found it as a kid and kept it. It was in her home in California." He shot Kotetsu a quick glance—he was still wide-eyed, and leaning forwardly eagerly—before looking almost longingly out at the sea. "We went to check on the seals there. She offered to let me stay at her house, no strings attached—said I wouldn't be imposing. I cried, Kotetsu... So many years... I was finally able to go home." Vaughn laughed, lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes. "But I didn't just yet, because I had an obligation to her and my work."

Kotetsu sat back in his seat, his grin slowly becoming a small smile. "So... she knows what you really are?"

"Yeah." Vaughn grinned. "And she wasn't surprised at all. She did want to know how I fit into my skin, given how small a seal is."

Kotetsu waved a hand, wanting to stay away from that conversation. He noticed the faraway look returned to his younger companion's eyes and tucked his hands beneath his chin, elbows resting atop the table. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

Vaughn had to bite back his excitement, but his eyes were an enthralling golden color that captivated Kotetsu. "But... you're hungry," he ground out, forcing himself to calm down.

Kotetsu lifted his hand, signalling to the waiter. "Well, we're not supposed to swim right after eating, right? I'm not one for breaking the law. Check," he told the young man that appeared at their table.

The waiter looked at the half-empty glasses and smiled politely. "It's on the house."

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow at Vaughn, who lifted his arms in a shrug, before turning back to the young waiter with a wide smile of his own. "Thanks. I'm starving, really, so we'll be back after I take this big kid for a swim. He needs someone to hold his flipper."

The waiter blushed shyly before nodding. He took a step back, bowing slightly at the waist. "We await your return, sirs."

"So cute," the Selkie purred, reaching out.

Kotetsu slapped Vaugn's hand out of the air, curling his fingers around his wrist to drag him out of his seat. "C'mon, Casanova."

**X**

"People might begin to wonder about me," Kotetsu groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head and set about folding it. Vaughn stood a few yards away, closer to the water, and was already naked. "I'm sure there's someone that's noticed me always walking away with a dashing young man."

"Dashing," Vaughn snorted, lowering the empty messenger bag back onto the sand. He moved closer to the water, glancing over his shoulder. "And if anyone's paying such close attention to you, and they're _not_ the police, then you should be worried." He stepped into the water and stepped into his skin.

Kotetsu stood motionless, watching in fascination. The same way he'd seen Vaugn remove it, the young man pulled it back on with a shrug like it was a jacket. Up close now, though, he was able to see that the spotted fur effortlessly melded to Vaughn's skin. With every twist and tug, , he became less of a man and more of a harbor seal. Vaughn reached both arms over his head, fingers curling into the loose fur hanging behind him. He pulled it up, and a wide-eyed harbor seal stared back at the marine biologist. Kotetsu let out a huffing laugh, rubbing his bare arms. He gave himself a quick pinch—it stung—to remind himself that the world was more than he would ever know.

Vaughn turned away, diving into the waves. Kotetsu reached out a hand to him, but a shout stepped him from running to the water. He turned and saw Barnaby running down the beach towards him.

"Why do you always do this?!" Barnaby shouted, still yards from the older man.

Kotetsu's grin dimmed, a confused look crossing onto his face. "What... am I doing, Bunny?"

"My name's not Bunny! And you keep running off with that Selkie. Kotetsu, you don't know what they're truly capable of. All of our kind have been convicted of luring men and women alike to the sea—sinking ships, but I've heard from my kin that they did indeed do all the horrible things history has accused them on. He's no different—"

The waves fell silent, creeping onto the shore rather than crashing. Green eyes wide, Barnaby lifted a shaky hand to his throbbing cheek. He gaped at Kotetsu. "Why...?" he choked out. "I'm just worried about you..."

Kotetsu sighed, shaking the hand that had slapped the young man. "I understand that, Barnaby, and I'm very grateful for it, but you're still a kid."

Barnaby took a step back, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Ko...tetsu."

Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't take it back, but I'll explain. You're twenty-four now, and still relying on your empathy. You say you trust me and love me, but when you behave like this, I feel like you're trying to keep me from making friends other than you." Kotetsu glared when Barnaby made to speak, and the sea folk snapped his mouth shut, his hand still covering his reddened cheek. "Vaughn is different from other Selkies." Kotetsu shook his head, chuckling softly. "I'm saying that, and I don't even know if it's true, but I know _him_, and he's not like them. When we met in Alaska, he did approach me with the intention of making me cry, but maybe he was also looking for somebody that would finally understand him. I understand him, and I know you would understand him, too... if only you gave him a chance!"

Kotetsu dragged his fingers through his hair with a deep, ragged sigh. "I've been here longer than you, Bunny, and I'd like to think I'm a good judge of people. If anyone else had stumbled across you at any one point, they would have reacted worse than Antonio did." He lifted his head to smile weakly at the blond. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but use your eyes and your empathy together. Did it seem like I was in any danger?"

Barnaby worried his bottom lip between his teeth, reluctant to answer for fear of saying the wrong thing. "No," he whispered, his voice hoarse from holding back his tears. "But I thought you might have been, and I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Your emotions are just as important as logic, but sometimes you have to know which to listen to." Kotetsu walked towards the young man, slowly reaching up to the cheek he'd struck. "This was an act of logic, backed by a little bit of emotional frustration." He gently removed Barnaby's hand, replacing it with his to gently cup the bruised area; it still felt warm. "I'm sorry, Bunny, but you need to have more faith in me. I would _never_ deliberately hurt you—emotionally or otherwise. Did we not make a promise to stay together, even in death?"

Barnaby nodded, biting his lips together, the tears back in his eyes.

Kotetsu chuckled and removed his hand. He leaned forward, pressing a chaste and gentle kiss to the red mark. "I'm going back to the house. I'll be the one to pick up Kaede. You... You're going to talk with Vaughn."

Barnaby released his lips to grit his teeth, but Kotetsu's warning glare had him tumbling over his words in his head before spitting them out. "I'll talk to him," he mumbled.

Kotetsu grinned, heading back to where he'd left his shirt. He picked it up, shook it out, and pulled it back on over his head. "Vaughn! I guess we have to put a rain check on your flirting with the waiter. Bunny's gonna keep you company!" Kotetsu patted Barnaby on the chest, stealing a kiss from his thinly pressed lips. "See you back at the house." With a grin, he started back to the populated side of the beach.

Eyes narrowing once Kotetsu was far enough, Barnaby turned, his deadly glare directed at the sea. "Let's get this over with, Selkie..."

**X X X**

Kotetsu wasn't too surprised when more than one voice could be heard after Barnaby announced his return that evening. His hunch for setting an extra place at the table was—hopefully—being proven true. Kaede couldn't contain her excitement and rushed out to meet them. Vaughn laughed as the energetic girl crashed into him and bombarded him with questions. He crouched down so he was at her level, and tried to answer as fast as they came.

Kotetsu watched from the entrance of the kitchen, noticing that there was no golden ring in the Selkie's eyes. He shifted his gaze to the young man heading for him and grinned. "Told ya," he gloated.

Barnaby scoffed softly, but smiled, slipping an arm around Kotetsu's waist. "Yes, you did tell me." He kissed the tawny locks before heading deeper into the house.

Kotetsu could hear Anju welcoming him back. He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of his daughter and their guest. "Vaughn needs to get cleaned up before we eat. Set him free. He'll come back on his own."

Vaughn rolled his eyes at the biologist, but smiled warmly at the daughter. "It's as he says." Kaede took his hand, offering to show him the way.

Kotetsu let them walk off, returning to the pot he left simmering on the stove. As he stirred the contents within, he realized his extended family was still growing, and there was no telling when the newest relative would arrive. Kotetsu would welcome whoever it may be.

* * *

**A/B:** I've given up my soul to Fire Emblem: Awakening... *has been playing for weeks on end* ~  
I have no idea what this is... it came out of my head, though. Yes, that "one" means there's another one coming *sobs* ...I just wanted one.


End file.
